Trapped
by jmk9224
Summary: Ace eats a powerful devil fruit that allows him to control nature itself. Becoming any animal, mythical included, and controlling the elements are a part of his new ability. The marines find out and want him to be a weapon for them. Now all he needs to do is escape Marineford before he turns 17. Thankfully he will have some help along the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Please be nice. If you like it then great. Helpful would be nice.

'Hides under blanket'

Ace eats a powerful devil fruit that allows him to control nature itself. Becoming any animal mythical included, controlling the elements are a part of his new ability. The marines find out and want him to be a weapon for them. Now all he needs to do is escape Marineford before he turns 17. Thankfully he will have some help along the way.

Chapter 1

Ace wondered through the forest. It was summer and hot out, he never minded the heat he enjoyed it. He was wondering what he was going to do today. There wasn't much to do on the mountain except train and hunt. It was fun for him but it got old to do the same things every day. The trees were tall and he ran. He jumped up a rock wall and headed toward the bridge that would take him closer to the grey terminal.

He was going to go to the city today he could find some cool stuff in the trash piles as well.

He entered a clearing where his stomach grumbled. Maybe he should find some food first. It was not as though he had a defined plan for the day.

"Are you hungry?" A women asked Ace turned to her. She had long white hair. She had on a blue dress that was close to almost being white itself. She had no color in her eyes. Her features were sharp and she gave him a small smile. "I have something for you." She said opening a bag and going through it.

He was not stupid so he was not just going to randomly accept something from a stranger.

That was in the middle of a dangerous forest. Very close to where bandits and other cut-throats lived.

"Who are you?" Ace asked his grip on his pole tightened. If she was here to attack then he would not be caught off guard again.

"A friend, this is a rare fruit. It's very bitter but should fill you up." She gave him the fruit. It was large and many different colors. There were different designs on it as well from swirls to jagged lines. It looked as though many fruits and colors were combined into one.

"Thanks." Ace said it was food and she did seem okay, she made no moves to attack or harm him and he was hungry. He ate it and she smiled. It was bitter though not to be rude to the stranger he ate it. She handed him some water. "Thank you for the food." He said taking the water she handed him.

"What. Did. You. Give. Him." Ace turned slowly to see Garp he was glaring at the women.

He was wearing his typical vacation attire which was a button up tee shirt. Which told Ace he was going to stay a while. If he was wearing his marine uniform that usually meant that he needed to get back to work.

She smiled sweetly at him. "What do you think?" Ace was starting to feel left out as the two stared at each other.

"Ace go back to the house." Ace hesitated. "Now." He said and Ace went back. Gramps was mad he did not want to make him madder but why though? That women didn't seem so bad.

He decided it didn't matter he did not want to deal with Garp's fist of love and he made his way back to the house. He had had one too many training sessions with the old man. Though they were more similar to Garp just trying to kill him.

Garp eyed the women. "What fruit was that?" he knew it was a devil fruit. He watched as his grandson eat it.

The women made a barrier to keep him away and prevent his grandson from eating it.

Though more likely it was to keep Ace there until he agreed. The kid never even realized he was a prisoner.

"Do you really have to ask?" She said.

"Then why did you give that fruit to him." Damn not good.

"To protect him, why wouldn't I give the most powerful devil fruit in the world to a small boy if I didn't think he could handle it?" She said.

"That is not your goal you wouldn't have given that devil fruit to anyone that could have mastered it. What is it then? What do you want with Ace?"

"Shouldn't you focus on making sure he doesn't destroy this island and make himself a target now? Here this is elemantia the only thing in this world that can contain his power now. Just so you don't lose another grandson."

"Luffy isn't dead he is just on a pirate ship." He said taking the stone, "Leave now, if I see you again I will kill you."

She laughed and vanished in the fog.

"Damn sorcerous interfering." He went to find Ace.

* * *

Ace walked back to the house confused he didn't understand why Garp was so mad at the women.

She helped him she was not a bad person he decided. As he walked he felt odd. He looked at his arm.

"What the hell?!" He said. His arm was on fire. It didn't hurt though and he did not feel the heat.

She gave him a devil fruit that's why he was so mad. Which one was it though?

His arm was on fire but it didn't hurt. He tried to turn it off. It turned to magma.

"Huh?" Ace said looking at his arm. It turned back.

He looked up to see Garp holding him with a sad look in his eyes.

"Gramps I ate a devil fruit." He said stating the obvious hoping Garp would not kill him.

"I know Ace, that women would not have let you leave the clearing without eating that cursed fruit." Garp said holding Ace. What did he mean the women wouldn't let him leave?

"What do you mean?"

"She created a barrier around the entire clearing, I couldn't break through until you ate the fruit. It's my fault if I could have been sooner than you wouldn't have eaten that fruit." Garp said. That was when he noticed the stone being held on him.

"What's this?" Ace asked looking at the rainbow colored rock.

"Elemantia this is the only thing that can cancel your new powers."

"What about the sea? Devil fruit users can't swim wouldn't that cancel my powers?" Ace asked.

"No you are the sea now. The devil fruit is called the Nature-Nature fruit. Animals, plants the elements it's a mess of abilities."

Ace was confused, why would someone give him that devil fruit it was powerful. Garp noticed his confusion.

"I don't know what her plans are but I will protect you. I am going to take you to Marineford."

Marineford? The HQ for marines? The place that would kill him in an instant if they learned who his father was?

"No I wanna stay here!" Ace said if he was stuck there he would be killed.

"You're going and that is final. No one will harm you there and I can get you the training that you need." Garp said, "If you're not careful then you could destroy the entire island. If you do that not only will you kill everyone you will be hunted down by everyone. If your with the marines now you can skip a few ranks and jump into being an officer when your 18."

Ace sighed. No other choice even if he ran then he would be hunted down and dragged there.

Sabo.

He wished he was still around he wanted his friend. He was the only one who accepted him for who he was. If he was trapped there he would be killed if not publicly then in his sleep.

"I need to say goodbye to someone first." Ace said. "And when I turn 17 I am going to set out on my own! I want to see the world!" That was there goal to be free and see what no one in the city could even imagine. They were going to see the world and since Sabo wasn't there he was going to see it for the both of them. Now he just had to decide if he wanted to be a traveler or a pirate.

They were leaning toward pirate. They were free and that is what both of the boys desperately wanted.

Garp nodded and followed Ace he had 8 years to convince Ace to join the marines.

He followed Ace up the mountain toward the cliffs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it if people like this then I will continue to post.

If not. 'Hides under blanket again.'


	2. Chapter 2

**The amount of people that actually like this story is more than I thought 0_0. Thank you to everyone who liked and followed this story.**

 **This is the last chapter where Ace is on Dawn Island. This is mostly to develop Garp and Ace's relationship.**

 **Also Sabo and Ace at this point are not brothers just close friends since there not doing that pact until Luffy shows up.**

 **As a side not Ace is most powerful when he loses control of the fruit but with no say on how his power leaks out when he tries he would not be able to bring it up to that level.**

 **Reviews:**

 **poemado** **: Whitebeard pirates are definitely going to show up. In the next few chapters. Thanks for the review**

 **ShadowTheAngel** **: Thanks for the review! It was a random idea that I had.**

* * *

Chapter. 2

Ace ran up the mountain toward the cliffs with Garp following behind him. Ace wanted to say goodbye to Sabo.

He was hit by a Celestial Dragon last month there was no body recovered. He made a small grave to remember him by on the cliff it had been there favorite spot.

Sabo left to be free.

Garp may have been taking him to Marineford but he would be free as far as he knew they could not force him to join the marines.

He would escape by the time he was 17. He would mostly accept their help in controlling the devil fruit. But he would still attempt to leave.

He sat down in front of the grave and looked at the memorial, "Hey Sabo, I wanted to see you. Gramps is taking me away from the island. I won't be free yet not like you were but I wanted to tell you that I am going to be free one day I will live for both of us. I could be a pirate like you were going to be or I could travel the world doing my own thing I won't be a marine."

He heard footsteps behind him and Garp laid flowers on the grave. "Were they important to you Ace?" Garp asked.

"His name was Sabo. He was from High town though he hated it there. His parents never cared for him just money and status. He ran away five years ago and his parents found a replacement kid they didn't care about Sabo at all. We were the best of friends and did almost everything together. Best years of my life so far, we did everything together, we were going to be free start our own crew and travel the world.

"A month ago his father wanted him back for some reason. He hired pirates to capture us. They were going to kill me so Sabo agreed to go with his father. I thought he would be happier there with his family. I have never been more wrong, I failed Sabo and he tried to go out to sea. The Celestial Dragon was coming in and he fired on Sabo's boat. Sabo died trying to be free." Ace said then turned to face Garp. "That's why I will never be a marine. They serve those monsters who would fire at someone who didn't do anything wrong. You may be taking me there now but I will never serve those who would harm my friend someday I will leave that place not as a marine. Maybe I will be a pirate or a traveler I don't know but I will never serve the celestial dragons or those who would kill me just for being born!"

He held back the tears that wanted to spill. He was never good at showing his emotions. It started to rain which in the back of his mind he found odd.

Garp was unreadable his face was pointed down and his eyes dark. "Ace." He said then he felt arms around him. Garp was crying. Ace was stunned at the reaction Garp rarely showed this side of himself.

"So that's what she meant when she said I lost a grandchild. Ace the marines don't just serve those bubble heads they also protect innocent people. I don't know anyone else who can help you with your power so I do need to take you there. When your older and you see what we do I hope you can chose to stay." Garp said still holding him. "Maybe one day I can show you how much I care, Ace." He said he picked him up. "Let's go tell Dadan that you are leaving." He said and carried him down toward the mountain bandit base.

* * *

Dadan was sitting outside enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. Garp was here, currently hunting down his wayward grandson, who was probably in town now eating and running, either from the guards or Garp. This peace was not going to last long. The second he got back, he was either going to destroy the house or drop major news on to them. Hopefully it was not dropping off another kid.

She noticed Garp carrying Ace down the mountain path. "What's going on Garp did you knock him out again? The kid is going to have serious brain damage if you keep doing that! Though his recklessness might be from that." She said wondering about her wayward charge.

"He's not unconscious I am bringing him with me to Marineford he needs to train to learn how do use his devil fruit."

"How! He was gone for an hour!? When did he eat that?" Dadan asked.

"In that hour someone gave it to him can you gather his things for me he fell asleep on the walk down?" Garp said.

One of the bandits ran inside the house to gather Ace's belongings. "What are you doing Garp? What happens if the marines find out about his father? He will be killed! Plenty of people had figured out how to use their powers on their own, leave him here."

"With this devil fruit he could destroy the entire island if he loses control. He needs to learn control sooner rather than later, the only people who I can think of to do that are the admirals. Besides even if they know they will go to the ends of the Earth to hide that fact even from Ciper Pol and the rest of the world. They want this devil fruit on their side by any means necessary." Garp said.

"All the more reason to keep the kid here. He doesn't want to be a marine and what happened only solidified that fact. Did he tell you?"

"About Sabo yea. That's the other reason I am going to keep Ace in arm's reach. I am going to be there for him now. At this point I can only hope to convince him that the marines do more good than harm. And that only government workers and Ciper Pol have to deal with the bubble headed marshmallows."

"Does Sengoku know that you call them that?" Dadan asked.

"Yep, he doesn't let me go within a hundred miles of them. Bwahahaha."

"I have Ace's things Garp." The bandit said handing over the green bag filled with the boy's items. Ace started to stir and Garp took the bag.

"Ace wake up and say goodbye to Dadan."

Ace looked over, "Thanks for everything you old bat, I'm going to miss you." He said rubbing his eye.

"You damn brat." She said crying, "be safe. Don't follow anyone blindly" She said.

Garp nodded and turned to leave, "I will still drop by every once in a while." Garp said.

"You don't have to do that!" Dadan shouted after the two. She sighed, "Don't just stand there go do something!" She said to the bandits who were just watching.

"How long will it take to get to Marineford?" Ace asked.

"A few weeks, the ships are equipped with paddles and sea stone lodged underneath to get through the calm belt. Try not to mention that you want to be a pirate at Marineford or you will be given a tour of Impel Down and I don't want you to see that." Ace nodded.

They entered the village and Garp talked too many of the villagers and explained why he had a random child.

The elemantia Garp had quickly made into a necklace for him to wear. Apparently it had rained earlier because he had lost control of the devil fruit. When he tried to repeat the experience he could not even make a drizzle. Control some water yes but nowhere near the power needed to make it rain.

Garp steered him toward the ship and the marines studied the child. All were wondering what the heck was going on.

"Men! This is my grandson we are escorting him to Marineford. If we face battle and we will he is to wait in my cabin until the fight is over. Understood?" He asked mostly to Ace.

"Yes sir!" The men saluted.

"Whatever." Ace said.

"Alright, come on Ace you have today to be situated and then tomorrow I can start your training again." Garp said.

He should have known…

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Next one should be out sometime next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who liked and reviewed this story. I just finished finals this week and will be in an emotional depression for the next week or so…**

 **I am going to try to be regular with the updates. So maybe once a week unless I finish a chapter early or am buried under a pile of work… In which case please bring me a shovel so I can dig myself out.**

 **To those who took the time to review**

 **poemado** **: Luffy is going to make an appearance but not until later.**

 **Katepatterson: that is a good idea I was planning on having him meet a few of the warlord.**

 **Summery for this chapter: This is about Ace's first day on the boat. Garp is going to try to get him ready for Marineford.**

* * *

Chapter. 3

Ace woke up and looked around the cabin he was given by his grandfather. It was for when the ship was transporting important people.

Not criminals they were held below decks. Important diplomats or other high ranking marines. But since it was Garp's ship it mostly was used as a storage closet.

The room just held a bed, desk and held boxes and crates in the corner. He tried to go through them last night unfortunately none held food.

He got out of bed and climbed up onto the windowsill. They had sailed through the night and were going to enter the calm belt in about two weeks. For now they were sailing next to it.

Apparently Garp could not train him there as it would attract sea-kings. So that was a small relief. He would just need to survive the few weeks between. Maybe he could attempt to jump off the ship and swim to the nearest island. It was a thought, Garp would probably chase him though.

He looked at the sea. He noticed the calm water and the sea kings swimming under the surface. He didn't know how they didn't see the boat but he assumed that it had to do with the sea-stone under the ship.

There was a knock on the door. He opened it to revel Garp.

"Ace, you ready?" Ace nodded he wanted to avoid a fist of love, "Good we are going to get some breakfast then you are training with the rest of the recruits on board."

That should not be so bad with his mountain training, on the ship he should be able to keep up with the other marines and it was not direct training under Garp so he should survive.

Garp showed him where the galley was and they sat down eat. Since it was Garp's ship the cooks were well aware of how much the man could eat. He was able to get enough.

After breakfast Garp and the rest of the recruits were on deck.

"Now first off we are going to do some practice so I can see where you all are in your combat abilities. I want each of you to pair up and go for it. Ace you're with me."

.

.

.

"You can't run!"

"Gahhh!" Ace ran around the ship dodging Garp's blows. He maneuvered around the crates and other supplies lining the deck. He cursed that they weren't in the forest. If they were then he would have more of a chance to get away.

The other marines did their best to ignore them and Garp's second in command a swordsmen by the name of Bogard supervised the others.

Ace had enough of running from Garp. He turned around to attack. He aimed a hit at Garp's chest and was blocked by the man's open fist.

"Good try Ace." The man said.

They kept up the sparing for another few hours. That would be the scheduled spar in the mornings and do training exercises after and learning more about different styles of combat. The rest of the day would be spent doing chores around the ship.

Ace walked around the ship wondering what to do. No one told him what he was doing after lunch. He looked out at the East Blue. The waves were calm and peaceful. He had a new collection of bruises from this morning but that was nothing compared to the marines own exhaustion. Bogard worked them hard to get them ready for HQ. Though compared to his own training in the mountain it was easy.

He turned when he heard someone approach.

"Gramps." He said.

"Ace I called Sengoku and explained what was going on. He agreed that you can stay at Marineford for the time being." Ace had to wonder what would have happened if Sengoku said no, "Admiral Aokiji has offered to teach you how to control yourself in your logia form but your training schedule at Marineford is still up in the air." Ace nodded he would need help to get control of the element. He still wore the elemantia necklace to keep the power suppressed. The last thing anyone on the ship needed was for him to accidentally create an earthquake or set the ship on fire. "Well then since you don't have anything to do Sengoku wants you to start reading this book."

Ace took it. It was a book on nature. It said it was the first volume of the books this one described different plants. Different species was categorized and where they were normally found with different uses. The drawings were detailed and the book was filled with the different plants found in all kinds of regions.

"Manipulating and controlling plants are a part of your power. This is a book from a botanist who traveled the world studying and looking at plants. With your devil fruit you can control and grow them you should learn about them to be able to use your power to its full extent. Learning this would not just help you but others or so that is what he said."

Ace nodded and took the book this was going to take a while. He did know how to read Sabo taught him. It would be time consuming though as he never had a real reason to practice. He did admit it was useful to know.

Garp nodded and let Ace read the book. He would have preferred to do more training but Ace did need to know what he could do and the knowledge could only aid him as a marine.

Ace opened it and started at the first page it was something to do. It was a basic overview of plants. It talked about how they grew, the life cycle of common plants and how they produce seeds.

The book was broken into different parts. Trees, shrubs, flowering plants, ferns, and different water species.

The book was detailed. He studied just the trees today. Different ones could make food and they were important. Mostly because they could make food. Or if he could create trees he could make a shield and block incoming attacks.

He smirked yea it would be good for him to learn about what he could potentially do but it would also help him when he sailed on his own. This way he could help his crew and be a successful pirate.

* * *

He heard the call for dinner and realized he had been studying most of the entire afternoon though he did not get that far in the book. He closed the book and ran to his room opening the door he put the book on his desk.

He went to the galley and sat down with his plate of food. "Gramps do you have any other grandchildren?" Ace asked he didn't really know much about the old man who adopted him. Between running from him and the training sessions he could not really talk to the man. He did remember what he said on the island about losing another grandchild.

"I do in fact, his name is Luffy. My son couldn't raise him himself so he gave him to a pirate to raise. I realized that too late and I can barely see him now."

Ace looked up, "Who is the pirate?"

"Shanks, Luffy is just fine with him, the crew are taking care of him and I don't have to worry about his safety but still there in the New World. I can't help but worry about him." Garp said. "How was the book?"

"It was really detailed, I left it in my room I can give it back after dinner." Ace said taking another bite.

"It's yours Ace, I can get another one. Its standard issue for boats so that marines can learn about what plants are useful on different types of islands. I want you to have it and keep learning about your power."

"That was volume one what are the others?"

"Animals, the weather, different discovered islands, and studies on the earth." Garp answered, "Anyway after dinner how about a quick sparing session with your old man?" Ace almost chocked. No getting out of this one…

After dinner Ace was taken to the top deck for the spar. He faced the old man and other marines were betting on how long Ace would last against the man. It went from instant to a second.

"Now even though your devil fruit is powerful it is important that you train physically as well. An opponent can always be stronger and can hit you with Haki. So you need to be stronger to learn Haki as well."

They started training. Ace focused mostly on dodging the monstrously strong blows. He tried to land a few but was blocked every time.

He could tell Garp was taking it easy on him, it was as though he was fighting one of the tigers on Corvo. An impossible challenge.

"Alright that is enough Ace, we will call it a night for now." Garp said catching Ace and lifting him up. "Time for bed." He said and carried him below decks those who had night watch went to their posts the rest paid up to Bogard who had bet that Ace would last longer than a minute.

Garp carried him to his room and put him on the bed in his room. "I know I haven't really been there for you Ace, I am going to change all of that." Garp said leaving the room.

Ace blinked. Was that why he survived the training sessions with Garp? Was he feeling guilty that Sabo was killed? Or that he couldn't stop him from eating that devil fruit?

Ace would think of it later. He got under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I didn't want to have Ace just appear in Marineford he will get there in a few chapters. I will not go day by day but I did want some chapters with Ace traveling there.**

 **Next chapter will go into his devil fruit some more to give a better picture of what Ace can and cannot do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone new chapter today! It's a little longer then usual.

For those that reviewed:

Guest: Thank you

M7nico: I go over that this chapter. For pairings I don't think I am going to include anything I don't trust myself to even try.

Anyway on to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter. 4

Sengoku walked through the halls reading the report on Garp's grandson. Garp told him everything and he knew who Ace's father was from before. The man could not resist bragging about his new grandson that he adopted and he put the pieces together and confronted him before about the issue.

He needed to find some way to now, convince Ace to join the marines. Though it would be hard from what he heard about the child. Growing up in Marineford should help him learn to like marines and want to become one if he found someone to look up to. If the only contact was with Garp then he understood where most of the reservation about joining the marines came from in the past.

The other thing to worry about was what to do about the boys escape attempts they couldn't punish him to severely or he would never want to come back. There was also the probability that he would grow to hate them even more.

Even his instructors needed to be chosen with care. If he chose someone that Ace would hate then he would try to avoid lessons and escape. However, if he chose someone who went to easy on him then Ace would never learn and would be practically useless when he came of age. He had no idea what Garp had trained him in already or how similar he was to his father.

Damn, why were children so complicated!

* * *

Ace woke up to a bell and a call to get up for the other marines. He rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. He followed the others and walked into the galley and found Garp who was talking to the navigator.

He walked over. "Ah Ace you're up! Ace this is Tom the navigator for the ship. Tom this is my grandson."

The man smiled and bent down. He had blonde hair that was almost brown. He smiled at him, "Hey Ace, I was just telling your grandfather about a possible storm that we might come across."

"We'll be fine, these ones are at least more predictable, Ace I still want you to stay in your room if it hits if anything we can move to the calm belt early and stay in the Grandline longer." Garp said.

"I will keep an eye on it, if nothing changes it could hit within the next two days." Tom said. Garp nodded.

"Let's eat and then get to training." Garp said to Ace and they went to raid the kitchen. The chiefs gave them food then chased them out of the kitchen.

They sat down and ate there breakfast to still the amazement of the other recruits.

Those that normally sailed with Garp accepted it as Ace was raised by Garp they would be similar.

Garp finished and addressed everyone. "Now today will be more of the same as yesterday. The morning will be used to train physically. Then in the afternoon you will finish the assignments that you have been given and help with any additional work that needs to be done. If you are done then I should see you training not relaxing." Garp said.

The recruits went up with Garp and Bogard. Bogard took the recruits again and Garp took Ace.

"Same as yesterday, Ace." Garp said and Ace attacked him. Garp blocked the blows. Garp still used his full power when striking at Ace. The man never did know how to hold back. Though the amount of strikes were different and Ace could get close enough to strike which was different then his normal training sessions with the man back on the island.

He had a full collection of bruises by the time they were done. Again.

He was tired so naturally he fell asleep in his lunch.

He woke up to Garp telling everyone that he had narcolepsy and not to worry about him face planting in his food. The marines nodded and went back to eating. The new recruits were still stunned at the event.

When he was done he went back to his room and found the book. He continued reading this time it was smaller plants. This would take him longer it was a bigger section as many could be used for spices and medicine.

He wanted to practice his devil fruit. He figured the necklace that he was wearing. The elemantia looked similar to the devil fruit. It was multi-colored the metal wires holding it in place allowed for the entire stone to be seen. He understood why he needed to wear it when they were at sea he could not risk losing control and destroying the ship.

He looked outside the window and noticed the fog rolling in. There was another island.

It was barely visible from this distance it was located in the calm belt. It was a mountain range but looked as though there was an opening in the top. The rock face was cliffs. The jagged edges would be challenging to climb.

The ship rocked. Ace wondered what hit them. He saw something out side of the window.

They weren't supposed to leave the calm belt.

A tentacle broke through the window and wrapped around him.

It was strong. Thanks to the elemantia he could not get out of the hold. He was pulled outside of the ship and realized that the marines were fighting off the other tentacles. Garp was hitting them away from the ship.

Garp saw him and his eyes went wide as Ace was pulled under the water.

He couldn't breathe he opened his eyes to see the giant octopus that had kidnapped him was now swimming toward the island. He felt the shift when they entered the calm belt. He looked around.

Sea kings were swimming around the area but left a path clear to the island.

He spotted an underwater cave and the octopus swam into it. Ace was lifted and placed in an underwater cave. He was released. The tentacle pushed him in the direction of a tunnel in the cave.

Seeing nothing better to do he went. Angering a giant octopus that had already kidnapped him did not seem like the best idea.

He also had no idea how to use his devil fruit so he walked through the tunnel.

It opened up into the center of the island. A long walkway led from the tunnel to the center it was another island surrounded by seawater. They must have been below sea level as there were waterfalls surrounding the island and filling the pool around it. A light mist rose from the different pools of water.

He walked toward the center island. He looked in the water he didn't see anything but that didn't mean nothing was there.

He looked up he could see the sky. The outer walls were surrounding the smaller island. There was grass and a few trees. He could see a few birds flying around as well.

He looked around the island. It was calm and peaceful he didn't see or hear anything larger than the birds. He wondered why that stupid octopus brought him here as he made his way toward the center of the island, and saw what appeared to be an altar. There was a sword on it. It had a black hilt and sheath. He looked at the writing above it.

 _Storm Bringer_.

He unsheathed it. The blade was a light blue.

"It's yours Ace."

He turned to see the women that gave him the devil fruit.

"It's on an altar, I shouldn't take it." The last 'gift' she gave him made him be taken by his grandfather. He did not want anyone else wanting to control him.

"The original owner of that sword would want you to have it." She said.

"Are you keeping Garp out with another barrier?" He asked now being wary of the women.

"No, the Sea kings are keeping him busy they will help me on occasion." She said smiling like she had a brilliant plan.

"Why should I? I fight hand-to-hand not with a sword."

"To remind you that even if you have that devil fruit you are not invincible. It doesn't have to fit how you fight just so long as you remember. When you manipulate more than one element at a time your body will not turn to an element you will be vulnerable to attack. And if your mind is occupied elsewhere you cannot manipulate more than one element at a time. If you were shot for example unless you could block out the pain you would only be able to use one element. Not to mention if you use too many of your powers too close together you will tire easily."

Ace nodded and sheathed the sword so he was not all powerful with the fruit, he needed full concentration to use the full power, and if someone distracted him or made him lose focus then it would not work. "I don't know if I am going to be allowed to have it in Marineford." Ace said looking at the sword.

"If someone tries to use it they will be killed. Storm Bringer will accept only one family wielding it, any swordsmen worth his stuff will be able to tell and not try." She said. "You should go Garp will be here soon."

"Why did the Sea kings watch? They didn't attack me." Ace asked.

"They wouldn't they know there young king. Though getting them to do something they don't want to, is next to impossible even for you." She said. He nodded and left. Wondering what the hell she was talking about.

* * *

Kari's backstory and why she gave a powerful devil fruit to a ten year old...

 _Kari smiled as Ace walked through the tunnel again she turned and walked further into the small island. She knelt down in front of a stone tower._

" _Hey sis. I gave Ace your sword, I couldn't let him suffer the way I saw in my vision. I also gave him your devil fruit. You would be so proud of him." Kari felt the tear go down her face. "I love you sis, you descendants act so much like you, Ace has your stubbornness and every one of them inherited your will to never run from a fight. I will help him leave Marineford when it is time so don't worry about one of your kids following your enemies."_

 _She looked at the sign._

 _Gol D Mila_

 _Her sister. Her full name was Gol D Kari her appearance may have changed after eating the devil fruit but they were together until Mila died. Her own devil fruit made her immortal._

 _She used her powers so that her sister's devil fruit could only be found on this island. Where she could guard it for all eternity._

 _Unless one of her sister's descendants needed it._

 _Ace would need it._

 _She looked at another tower, Gol D Roger. "Your son is safe, I won't let the marines keep him." She said._

* * *

Ace walked back through the tunnel and wondered if the octopus was going to bring him back to the ship.

Nope Garp was here he was drenched as well after watching Ace be taken he dived into the water to get him.

He was picked up and held. "Oh Acey are you okay?" He said looking his grandson over for wounds.

"I'm fine, I guess this is a family heirloom." Ace said holding out the sword.

"I see. Well we should be getting back to the ship." He said. "What do you know about the sword?"

"That only I can use it, anyone else who tries would be killed."

"Alright well Bogard can help you learn to use a sword so you don't kill yourself with it." Garp said jumping into the water. He dove down and swam out of the cave. He moved quickly through the water. Ace looked around he saw unconscious Sea Kings.

Poor Sea kings.

They rose out of the water and Garp jumped onto the ship.

"Get to work on repairing the damage to the ship, we are entering the calm belt in 2 weeks I want this ship fixed for that time." Garp said. "Once there we will go to Enis Lobby and get in the current then we will reach Marineford soon after." He said. The marines got to work in repairing the ship from the attack.

Ace went down toward his room to see the damage. The entire wall was taken out, glass shards were scattered around. He saw Garp at the door.

"I guess we need to get you some new sleeping arraignments." Garp said examining the damage. "Temporarily of course."

"Gramps at the island that women gave me the sword."

"She is a powerful sorceress that was her island. She guards it fiercely and will not let a soul get near it. Most people cannot even find it unless she wants them to. No one knows who that woman truly is but she is extremely powerful so much so that even the marines tread carefully around her. I don't know why she gave you the fruit and the sword but she was right that is a family heirloom so take care of it. Even I can feel the curse on it. It will accept no one else. When you're at Marineford you can train with it as well." Garp said.

Ace nodded why did that women take an interest in him? What was so special about him? This would be a hard few weeks before they got there.

He was lead to another part of the ship where he could stay. Mostly he and Garp switched his room with another storage room. It was smaller but Ace did not care about that.

He sat on the bed and read the book. Garp told him this was how it would be in Marineford for him. Physical training in the morning and studying in the afternoon. He would work on his devil fruit a few days a week with Aokiji for his logia status most likely. Sengoku was going to make the plan for his training once he got there they would be in control of him. He was not going to accept that.

He looked out the window glad he didn't see any more kidnapping sea life and thought about his devil fruit.

The dinner bell was called. He closed the book and sighed. He didn't study anything he didn't really care but knowing what his limits were did appeal to him.

He walked down to the galley and quickly ate he was not in the mood for another training session with Garp. He went up and sat down on the figurehead, under the careful supervision of several marines who were worried what Garp would do if he fell.

He looked at the water and the setting sun.

He was going to be at Marineford soon. He needed to start his plans for escape as soon as possible.

He was not going to be trapped there. He was going to explore the entire ocean.

* * *

Ace's sword is going to be like his staff. He will have the option to do so but like cannon Ace will like to fight with his fists.

Most marines do fight with some sort of weapon that's why I gave him a sword.

For Kari's backstory. No one knows what happened to his body after he died. What happened was she saw the war of the best and wanted to change it so Ace could have a better life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! I have another chapter that was done a few days ago but now finally have the** **courage** **time to post.**

 **I am opening a poll to see who should save Ace.**

 **Katepatterson: Thanks for the tips! I really appreciate them any more would be helpful!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Island stop

Ace looked out as they began to approach the island.

He had been on the ship for a few days and thankfully now had the day off. After the octopus attack they needed to stop to gather supplies from a marine base before they went into the calm belt and further the Grandline.

The marine base was situated right next to the calm belt and according to some marines was an important stop for ships coming to and from the Grandline through the calm belt.

He couldn't wait to get there. He also couldn't wait to sail those seas with his own crew sailing under his own flag. Some of the marines told him how most got into the Grandline was by Reverse Mountain. It sounded amazing and he could not wait to give it a try.

He looked at the darkening sky. The navigator was right it was going to storm. Not that it would put a damper on his mood. He was going to explore the island. If he was lucky then Garp would forget about him and he would be able to get back to Dawn with little trouble.

His only problem would be if one of the marine's reminded him that he was, in fact, supposed to be transporting him to Marineford. Then Garp would find him.

He wondered if he could sneak away from the island before that. He would have to try.

The marines on board were running around preparing to dock the ship.

The marine base they were landing at was on an island called Cordona Island. He looked at the land as they approached. The base had its own port which is where the ship was anchoring. There was another town at the other side of the island. It was a small fishing village that according to Garp was peaceful.

They docked the ship and he jumped off. Or tried too as he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. "Hold on Ace your meeting the base commander with me." Garp said picking him up.

"Let go I want to explore!" He said trying to get loose.

He was hit with the fist of love. "Not now you can explore Marineford all you like when we get there. This is a fast stop I don't want to be here anymore than necessary."

"Vice-Admiral Sir. Would it not be better to wait out the storm here?" A marine asked.

"No I don't want rumors about Ace to circulate too much we are grabbing the supplies then continuing. Besides the new recruits need to practice going through storms." Garp said walking down to the island where a man was waiting.

"Vice-Admiral it is good to see you. And this boy is?"

"My grandson, where is the lieutenant in charge?" Garp asked.

"He is currently in his office follow me I can take you there." The man said.

Garp nodded and followed the man with Ace still being held by the back of his shirt.

Ace looked around the fort as they walked through the base. He saw marines getting ready for the approaching storm.

He crossed his arms in reservation that he could only escape once he was put down and that would be when Garp and the lieutenant were talking.

The marine guiding them opened a door. The office was well light with a large book case on one side. Two couches and a coffee table were in the middle of the room. At the back was a desk. Sitting there was the man in charge of the base.

"Ah, Vice Admiral Garp it is good to see you what brings you here to Cordona?" The man said he had dark brown hair and was wearing the normal marine uniforms. He did have a coat that signified he was a lieutenant.

"Re-supplying my ship. We were in a battle and the damn sea monster punched a few holes in my ship. We're making our way through the Calm belt soon I would like to be prepared for the journey." Garp said putting him down on the couch.

"I see then I don't suppose you will be taking the current past impel down. We caught a pirate and he needs to be transported."

"Any other time I would believe me but I need to bring Ace right to Marineford. This is already one stop too many."

"I see well young boy you are welcome to explore the base."

"ThanksseeyoulaterGramps." He ran out the door.

"ACE!" Garp yelled trying to get his grandson to stop.

"Don't worry he won't be able to leave the base and I can tell my men that you were just showing the kid around."

"Fine, I don't want him to get into any trouble though." Garp said.

* * *

Ace wondered around the base looking to see what he could do. He walked along the perimeter of the base. It was a long wall that, with all the marines watching, he could not get over even if he had wanted to leave he couldn't.

He decided to explore the base. The hall ways twisted around and were a complete maze.

He opened a door to revel a stair case. It did have a different atmosphere then the rest of the base. He walked down the stairs it was an interesting area to explore. This part of the base was darker and made of cold stone. They didn't care about lighting the place and boxes were stacked in the corner.

He heard voices. "As soon as a ship arrives you will be headed to impel down and interrogated there anyway so why not save the trouble and tell us who sent you?" That sounded like a marine.

The lieutenant did mention that he wanted Gramps to transport a pirate maybe this was him.

He heard the marines coming closer. He hide on instinct not wanting to be discovered in the area, there was a vent shaft he hid in it.

"Damn pirate,"

"He will be out of here soon. Another ship is scheduled to come in next week anyway."

He went through the tunnel toward what he thought was another exit. Garp was sure to yell at him if he learned where he was. But vents also lead to different places where the marines could not always watch. No one would think to look for him here.

Crawling through the dust covered vents he heard a cracking sound and cursed.

The bottom dropped out and he fell in a room. No it was not a room it was a cell.

As his luck would have it, the only occupied cell.

Ace blinked and looked at the pirate. He was tall and lean, wearing a dark blue shirt with light blue pants and sandals. He had black hair and blue eyes that were studying him with a board expression. He also wore a silver bracelet.

"I guess they do have some big rats on this island yoi." The man said clearly amused at the child falling through the ceiling.

"No just poor ventilation systems." Ace said getting up, wary of the man, "You're the pirate that they caught?"

"Maybe, yoi, or maybe I let them. What are you doing in the base?" the other said smirking at him.

"My Gramps is taking me to another island. Why did you get caught where are your friends?"

The man smiled "My crew is far away right now but it's okay, I will be fine, yoi. You don't seem thrilled to go to another island?" the man said sitting down. Ace started to relax a bit around the man, he had yet to threaten him or try to attack him.

"No, I don't want to go. I want to sail the seas and be free, but if I'm there unless I can escape that island then they won't let me." He said.

"You want to be free, yoi?" The pirate asked his expression was unreadable.

"Yea more than anything. But I won't be caught no one will take it from me." Ace said and the man smiled at the jab at him.

The pirate reached over and ruffled Ace's hair to the younger boy's pout. "I thought I told you I _let_ them catch me?"

Ace pushed away the offending limb, "Why would you? You're stuck now? Who are you anyway?"

"Marco, yoi, and who says I can't get out, who are you anyway? And why did you think you could play around in the ventilation system?" he said looking at the now destroyed roof to the cell.

"I'm Ace, vents lead almost everywhere in any building some times to places where you cannot normally get to." He smiled at the man, "I figured it could lead me to somewhere outside where I could sneak away. Especially since Gramps would probably forget about me when I'm not in his line of site."

"Who is your grandfather, Yoi?"

"Garp."

He wondered if it was a trick of the low light but Marco seemed to pale slightly. "Well I promise that when I am done on this island and when I find you again I will help you be free. I would help now but my family needs me to do something here and he cannot know or any information I get will be useless yoi." He said ruffling the boy's hair.

Ace looked at the older pirate, what did he mean by 'Family'?

"Well why don't you get back to him, I don't exactly want him to know that I am here, yoi."

"He won't hear it from me." Ace promised. Marco was a good guy. He could have easily held him hostage to get out but he didn't.

"Well how about you leave how you got in, do you remember the way yoi?"

"Yep I will just go out the way I came in." Ace said and Marco helped him get back up to the hole.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I don't think I could get a key but…"

"Its fine, Ace, and hopefully I will see you again." He said and Ace smiled and crawled back through the vent.

* * *

Marco smiled as the child left and here he thought that this mission would be boring. But now he had the mystery that was Ace.

Though he was surprised that the presence he felt was Garp. He shook his head he had no intel that the man was in the East Blue thankfully Izo helped him with his disguise and Pops made him take a sea-stone bracelet to conceal his own presence from other haki users.

If Garp knew he was here he would have been in chains and in Impel down before he knew what happened.

He waited another few hours until he felt that the ship had set sail and the child was gone. Where was Garp taking him that he would not be free?

He would have to find out later. A child should not know what it was like to be shackled so hard that he would need to sail to be free. Pops would help the kid that he was sure of it.

'First I need to find him.' He thought.

The storm outside was at its worse now, thunder and lightning and wind were shaking the building. The perfect time to strike. Anyone taking shelter on the island would think that it was thunder and not explosions.

He took off his shirt reveling his mark. He knew a high profile marine was coming and now since he had, it would be a week until the next scheduled boat was coming. His attack would not be known for a while by then he would be long gone.

He removed the bracelet and put it away. Kicking the door to his cell he got out. He went down the hall and up the stairs.

Opening the door he faced the hallway where a marine that spotted him aimed his weapon.

"Freeze!" The marine then noticed his mark. "Wait, what are you doing in the East Blue?!" He said as Marco attacked.

Knocking out the man he cursed as the alarms went off apparently someone saw. He would have liked to remain unseen for a while longer.

He moved quickly taking out the different marines that crossed his path. He was able to take them out easily. Marines in the East Blue were much weaker than the ones in the New World.

He continued his assault. Marines fired and charged with their guns. He dodged some but allowed his healing fire to take care of others just to scare some of the newer marines.

As water poured in from a destroyed section of the roof the black dye came out of his hair. He was thankful that Izo made it easy to come out.

He looked around the marines were defeated, except for the man in charge.

He opened the door to the lieutenant's office.

The man in question was aiming a gun at him. Marco smirked, "Now, now there is no need for that."

The lieutenant fired.

Marco dodged and kicked the gun out of the man's hands then flipped him onto the table breaking it.

"What do you want? Phoenix Marco?"

Marco smirked again sitting on the couch looking down at the marine. "Oh I just have a few questions this base sits right next to the calm belt and ships from HQ come here regularly to resupply then carry on their business. So I am sure that you can tell me two things. What are the marines planning with sending troops to each of the yonko's territories and what you know about that boy Ace?"

* * *

Marco scowled at the now destroyed office as he dialed the ships number on the den-den mushi it was a dead end after all.

That marine was adamant not tell him anything about Ace. Which backfired and now made him even more interested in the small boy that was playing around in the marine base. What did the marines want with the kid?

"Hello?"

"Izo it's me, yoi." He said.

"Marco? How was your little trip to East Blue?"

"Relaxing at first then terrifying then relaxing again." Marco said.

"Now what on earth could scare you that much?"

"Garp showing up when I am sitting in a jail cell." He said bluntly.

"WHAT! Are you okay? Why did he show up! No marine with his level go to the East Blue that's why Pops was okay with you going there."

"Yea thankfully he didn't recognize me or even go down to the cell. He was on another mission so he didn't even notice."

"I see, well what did you learn?"

"Nothing here just that Sengoku is keeping a tight lid on what is going on but there is a ship that is carrying information on it that is going to the new world in a few weeks."

"We will have to keep an eye out for it. So what are you going to do? Come back or follow Thatch's example and wait a week on vacation?"

Marco could hear someone causing a fuss on the other end he could bet that that was his brother. "I will come home, I have a side project that I need to start."

"Oh find something to occupy your time?"

"You could say that."

* * *

 **Marco makes an appearance! Whoo!**

 **He is one of my favorite characters next to Ace… I figured that this would be one of the few times that Ace would be able to meet a pirate at all so Marco going undercover worked.**

 **His disguise I got from his first appearance in the anime cause I have imagination…**

 **Also…**

 **Next chapter will be when he finally gets to Marineford and meets a few more characters.**

 **Ace will spend a few years on the island but will leave earlier then what the marines want.**

 **Go to the poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone here is the next chapter! Sorry I am updating this late. I was busy with issues… And moving work locations…**

 **My new area is so much better~ But less private so I cant work on this even if I have nothing else to do…**

 **Any way**

 **M7nico: Thanks for the review if you want to translate this story that is okay with me! I do intend to finish this though it could take a while.**

 **Guest: Your Welcome here's the next one finally…**

 **Poemado: Hope you enjoy**

 **Katepatterson: They will it will take a while but they will**

* * *

Chapter.6

They were going to enter the Calm Belt today, it had been weeks since he was taken aboard the ship and started heading to Marineford.

Marines were armed and on standby on deck many were nervous as it was there first time through. According to Garp and some of the more senior members they were going to make it through in under a day. Garp stood in the middle of the figure head ready to attack any sea kings that noticed the boat even with the sea-stone. Regular training for the day was canceled as they were in the area and even though there was sea stone on the bottom of the ship any noise could alert a sea king to their presence.

Ace watched as the paddles pushed the boat through the ocean. The sail was raised they would not be needing it. There was no wind in the calm belt.

Ace looked he could see the Sea-kings swimming underneath the ship.

The Sea-stone kept them from seeing the ship and for the most part they ignored him.

As Ace looked they didn't pay any mind to the ship. They didn't care. He was glad for that fact any one of those sea-kings could swallow the boat whole if they so desired.

He went through the book on plants again it was something to do and learning about his power was something he would need.

The calm belt was just that calm and Ace found himself getting board of it already. It would have been more exciting to go through Reverse Mountain but Garp said that would take too long. It would take another month to get to Reverse Mountain in East Blue then they would have to island hop to get to Marineford. Garp did have an eternal pose but there was no way they could make the trip without stopping.

It took the entire day but they finally entered the Grandline. Marines sighed in relief that it was over.

Though nothing happened it was still a tense time as a sea king could attack at any moment. Marines were on standby for the entire day finally relaxed and several went below decks. Once they entered the Grandline there was an audible sigh of relief from the new recruits. Older Marines just looked relieved that the trip was over.

"We will be at Enies Lobby in about a week. " Garp announced as the sun set. "Normal routine will start again tomorrow so get some rest now."

"Vice admiral there is a ship in coming." The lookout called. Ace went to see who was coming.

"Whose is it?" Garp asked.

"Unknown pirate crew." He said.

"I see. Do they wish to engage?" Garp asked many marines groaned they just got through the calm belt now pirates!?

"Yes sir they are preparing for battle." Ace looked over at the other pirate ship sure enough the pirates were getting ready for battle.

"Someone get me my cannon balls." Garp said removing his jacket. Marines brought out a cart with cannon balls.

Garp stood on the figure head. Recruits were helping veteran members with bringing out carts. Ace had to wonder what the old man was doing. He had never seen Garp truly fight. Against most it was a one sided beat down. But they were in the Grandline surly there were others that could match his insane strength?

Garp grabbed one of the cannon balls and threw it at the ship. Ace looked at the pirate ship. It had a frog design on the sail and figure head. They didn't seem strong. He felt someone pick him up by the back of his shirt as the first cannon balls started to hit the ship.

It was Bogard, "Go to bed now Garp doesn't want information about you to be leaked and if they get close I don't put it pass them to target you."

Ace nodded but was disappointed he wanted to see the fight. He went below decks but not before seeing Garp putting a few more holes into the other ship and it starting to flee.

He went below the decks those pirates were actually surprisingly weak could anyone match Garp?

But to be attacked the instant that they sailed into the Grandline? He smiled this was a cool place.

* * *

The week past by with relative calm sailing. Through in the Grandline it meant that the weather changed every other day, they needed to stop training when it did to make sure that the ship did not sink.

There had been two hurricanes, a snowstorm and a few other rainstorms that the ship had to endure.

Ace climbed onto the deck wondering what type of weather they would be having. Opening the door he looked out at the ocean where he could see a large door. The door was in front of the ship with the marine symbol painted on the front.

They were the gates of justice he turned around and looked at the island that was close by. The island was Enies Lobby, the land itself was suspended over the air and water flowed down into a chasm below.

There were two islands that could be connected and a long bridge that lead to a docking area before the gates. Which was opening for the ship. The gates themselves were larger than the tower on Enies Lobby.

"Why are they so big?" Ace wondered aloud.

"The gates are a representation of the entrance to the three main marine strongholds. They were made to emphasize that fact." Tom said seeing Ace. "It's also the entrance to the current that will take us to marine ford."

"I feel that that is excessive. And what current?" Ace asked.

"The current connects the three main strongholds so it is government use only. We will be passing by impel down today as well but since they will keep those gates closed the ship will continue to Marineford."

"That sounds long why don't we go straight there?" Ace asked curious maybe the current could help him get away?

"The current is the fastest way it will only take us until tonight if we take the current if not we would have to take another route that will last longer."

Ace nodded accepting the explanation. "So we will be there tonight?"

"No should be sometime this afternoon. I think Garp went to give them an update on when we will be arriving." Some of the other marines called to Tom needing him for something, "I will see you around Ace." He said leaving.

Ace sighed they were almost there. He looked back toward the gates. Even if they weren't fully opened it was easy for the ship to slip through.

It did take until the afternoon to get to marine ford they passed Impel Down but did not stop and Ace remembered Marco and wondered if he got away yet.

He could start to see the gates of justice in the distance. They were opening as they got closer the ship entered the waters of Marineford.

The marines were getting ready to land the ship.

They were at Marineford.

His prison for the next 7 years.

Unless he decided to break out early. That would probably be the case.

He watched as the marines docked the ship. Garp started to leave the ship and motioned for Ace to follow him.

He did and looked around. Marineford was a base that took up the entire island. The island was shaped as a crescent. He looked at all the different buildings that were there. There was a main building that stood in the middle of the island. The entire island was the base. There were no forests or wilderness on the island, he spotted some gardens but they were sparse. Most of the free areas were converted to training areas.

He could see many of the marines training. Bogard was giving orders for the recruits they brought and where they needed to go.

He followed Garp toward the interer of the island.

A women walked up to them, "Garp who the hell is the kid." She asked. She was an older women wearing a marine captain's coat over a white vest.

"Tsuru this is my grandson Ace. Ace this is vice-admiral Tsuru. Sengoku is going to inform everyone at the meeting today about him." Garp said. Ace looked at his grandfather, they didn't tell anyone about him yet?

"I see well that meeting was scheduled for 30 minutes after you arrived, we should get up there he has already announced it." She said.

Tsuru went with them into the main building it was a maze but the two older marines easily navigated there way around. The interieor looked similar to the previous base. They made their way to the top where others were starting to gather at a table, Garp sat down and another marine gave Ace a chair to sit next to him. Tsuru was on Garp's other side. Across the table sat three tall men. The first one was wearing sunglasses and wearing a yellow suit. The one next to him was wearing a red suit, black gloves, and Ace was almost positive that the scowl was permanent. The third man was wearing a white vest, blue shirt and was currently asleep. The rest were milling around the room. There was a main desk at the head of the table.

As time went on more marines entered the room, most of the marines chose to stand. Ace had to wonder what rank they were. They had to be higher up or there would not be enough room for them all. Tsuru was talking to one of the men across the table about recent pirate attacks on different bases. Others were scattered around the room, talking and stealing glances at Ace. They were probably wondering about him. It probably wasn't every day that a child was in there meeting room. He looked around at everyone.

He wanted to tell them off for staring at him but a glare from his grandfather stopped him.

A man walked in he was wearing a white suit underneath his captain's coat. He had black hair under a hat with a seagull on it.

He sat down at the desk. He was wearing glasses and scanned the room. His eyes settled on Ace.

Ace figured out who this man was it was Sengoku. The fleet admiral.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure many of you are wondering why I called this meeting. For the next 8 years Ace will be staying here at Marineford to learn to control his devil fruit. He ate the Nature-Nature fruit," That got everyone's attention he felt more eyes looking and examining him. He wanted to tell them off but another stern glance from Garp had him stop, "He is to remain on the island for 8 years for training, Aokiji will be in charge of his logia statuses, Tsuru I ask that you help with his paramecia aspects. As for his Zoan aspect I will be in contact with CP members who could help him."

"I request that you allow me to take Ace for logia training." The man wearing the red suit asked.

"I need you in the New World Akinou not here." Sengoku said. In truth he didn't want Akinou to make the boy hate the marines more then he already did, he had 8 years to change his mind. With that devil fruit it was imperative that Ace like the marines.

He would not allow that devil fruit to fall into the hands of pirates. If Ace was killed then Kari threatened to destroy every marine base in the world.

He took that threat seriously. Her own powers were incredibly strong as well. They were just lucky she wanted to be left alone. Not that he needed the threat. Ace could tip the balance of the world in their favor. That was something they desperately needed for what the government planned.

"What times do we have him?" Tsuru asked.

"He will work on his devil fruit for 5 days a week in the mornings, the afternoons will be spent learning how to handle a sword and strength and endurance training. Evenings will be spent on studying the different aspects of his devil fruit. The last two days he will have off until we have a zoan instructor. He is free to use the facilities to train if he feels like it on his days off. But I do encourage you to study more on those days Ace." Sengoku said looking at him.

Ace nodded, what else was he supposed to do?

Sengoku nodded, "I will leave it up to you to figure out his schedule if anyone would like to volunteer to be Ace's swordsmen instructor please let me know. Dismissed."

The marines left and only Ace, Garp, Sengoku, Tsuru and Aokiji were left in the room who woke up when Sengoku started to talk.

"I can have Bogard continue to teach him swordsmen ship for now." Garp said.

"Until we have a Zoan instructor we are teaching him logia and paramecia, I suggest logia three times a week and paramecia two." Tsuru said.

"No complaints from me how about you short stuff?" Aokiji asked.

"That's fine." Ace said.

"Alright now that that is settled Ace report to the training yard after breakfast to start training with Aokiji."

"First thing is first, he needs to remove whatever is limiting his power." The admiral said. "We can handle any damage that results but he needs to learn now to have his devil fruit out."

Sengoku and Tsuru nodded, Ace removed the necklace and handed it to Garp. He could feel his devil fruit power.

His arm lite on fire again.

"First lesson don't burn down the base." The admiral said. Ace nodded and tried to control his arm. He succeed in turning back from fire.

"Good now you have the rest of the day to explore. This is the key to your room it also has the number written on it. If you get lost just ask someone and they will direct you where you need to go." Ace nodded and the rest of them left. Garp told him he had to talk to Sengoku and that he would find Ace later.

* * *

 **So Ace is finally in Marineford. Ace will attempt to escape but wont be that successful.**

 **The poll is still open for who should rescue Ace or if Ace should do it himself then go somewhere.**

 **So far Whitebeard is leading. If people really want two or more I could easily mix the options.**

 **Next update should be faster.**

 **Helpful criticism is welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone here is chapter 7!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter. 7

Garp turned and faced Sengoku after the last of the marines left the room.

"What are you thinking?" Garp said to his longtime friend.

"We will do whatever is necessary to ensure that he chooses to become a marine. Kari was here she said if I even thought about killing him she would destroy every marine base on the planet. Who his father is not important anymore that devil fruit makes him an ancient weapon, and that power we are going to need on our side."

"Damn Sorcerous. She gave Ace that sword as well something about it being a family heirloom, I can't find it mentioned anywhere." Garp said.

"I am going to tell the Gorosei about him tomorrow they will need to know about him. I am not as concerned with that sword, I couldn't find out about it either, his identity will be safe."

"They will want him as a weapon it won't matter to them what his own goal are they will make him stay at Marineford until he agrees to join." Garp said wondering if it was good or bad.

"That is true but, we have 8 years to convince him to join of his own free will and they will probably attempt to convince Ace to join as well." Sengoku said he did have to put a plan together incase Ace decided to leave.

"If you keep him locked away on this island then he will never join he wants to see the world and travel." Garp reasoned.

Sengoku thought, Garp was right, Ace could not just train year round he was still a child. "I suppose we can plan some trips with Aokiji or Kizaru he will need things to look forward to." Garp nodded accepting the idea.

"Any other vice admiral would do as well. Who were you thinking of getting to teaching him about his zoan forms?" Garp asked. "And on that note why not you?"

"There are a few in Cipher Pol who could help and teach him the 6 powers at the same time. I want him to meet different marines there is also Drake a rear admiral he could help. I can't teach him I have too many other responsibilities to take care of I can't also be in charge of the child."

"Don't use CP9 I don't want Ace to learn of Dark Justice, I can talk to Drake what kind of Zoan."

Sengoku nodded. "Ancient Zoan model T-Rex. He has been with the marines a while and can be a good influence on Ace."

"That should work I can talk to him later,"

"Yes there is also his limits that we don't know. That fruit is rumored to have created the Grandline but we don't know how long it took or if it really was that fruit. Most of this is speculation, there is too much we still don't know." He sighed feeling another headache come on, "I am sending the elemantia to the research department if they can duplicate it then we can have a way to contain him if he does successfully leave or becomes a threat. I don't care what that women said if your grandson becomes a threat I will treat him like any other pirate. She only said I couldn't kill him that doesn't mean I can't lock him away until he agrees to be a marine."

Garp nodded, "That would be for the best I suppose but as you said we have 8 years until he can enlist." He sighed he did not want this for Ace, being a marine sure that was fine, but why did he need to eat that fruit, "Oh I bought some new Tea let's break out the crackers!"

"Will you be serious for more than 5 minutes?!"

* * *

Ace wondered around Marineford. Apparently everyone had now been given the brief about him and many did not pay him any mind. He left the large main building and found the town. His room was located in the heart of the large building surrounded by Vice-admirals and admirals staying at Marineford.

Sengoku must have known about his plan to try to leave he looked at the water. Looking around he could see several marines watching him. Some of them were at the meeting while others were watching out of the corner of their eye. Damn if he tried to leave now then he would just tip them off that he was really trying to escape.

He saw a small garden and went there he could start practicing no other marines were around and Aokiji just said not to burn down the base. He went over to the garden it was small and just a patch of grass with some plants and a bench. He looked at a small patch of ground. He held out his hand and tried to use his power.

He was able to make some small plants begin to grow.

"Well you're getting the hang of one of your paramecia powers." He turned to see Tsuru.

"I wanted to try this since Garp let me have the book on the ship." Ace said not sure what to make of the older marine.

She sat down next to him on the bench. "Well good job you have some control over the devil fruit."

"How long will it take me to master the fruit?" Ace asked he was curious to see what it would take.

"Depends. Some devil fruit you need to be creative to master. Others it's just about power. Most devil fruit are only limited by your imagination."

Ace nodded in understanding. He would need to figure this out in order to escape. He messed around more with his power as Tsuru watched.

After a while a marine came up and said something to the older marine and handed her a paper.

"I see, Ace when you were on Cordona did you happen to know if they were holding a pirate there?" She asked.

Ace looked over did she mean Marco? "I heard that they wanted Gramps to transport a pirate but that is it." Ace said, did Marco escape? "Did something happen?"

"Whitebeard's first mate destroyed the base." She said showing him a piece of paper. It was a bounty poster.

Wanted Dead or Alive

Phoenix Marco

The photo resembled the man he met but then, "Who is Whitebeard?" Ace asked he never read the paper. Dadan only read it sparingly and he didn't care.

She raised an eyebrow at the question, "He is known as the strongest man in the world. He is a fearsome pirate that rules part of the New World with the other Yonkou."

"… Yonkou?" Ace asked.

"The navy has very little control over what happens in the new world there four powerful pirates rule there. Whitebeard is one of them." The women explained.

Ace hummed thinking, pirates like that existed. Pirate groups so powerful that they could stand against the marines? He wondered how they got to be that strong.

"Actually now that I think of it you might also be able to use his power as well, it's the tremor-tremor fruit a powerful paramecia." She said.

"So what should I do if I have his power?"

"We would have to have you practice it on a deserted island. That way no one would get hurt if you lose control." She said.

Ace nodded and looked down maybe he could use that power to escape? "Can I borrow this?" He asked motioning to the poster and she nodded.

"Yea Sengoku is going to want to know what they are up to and the possibility that they now know of you." She said and Ace looked up.

"Would it be that bad if they did know about me?" He asked.

"We want to avoid any unnecessary confrontations for now." She said.

"How long do you stay in Marineford?" Ace asked changing the subject the last thing he needed was the marines to want to watch him more.

"I normally stay and train new recruits and help with developing strategies on dealing with pirates in areas." She said, "I do have a ship and a crew but they focus mostly on defense now of the HQ. Have you discovered anything else about your power?" She asked.

"No, other than turning to fire and magma when I first got the fruit, I know I can do that and control plants but that's it so far."

"I see well that's the other thing about your power, you need to discover what you can do. Right now you have barely scratched the surface. The real strength of that fruit is not that you can be powerful with it, it is that you are varied in what you can do." She said.

"How do I figure out what I can do?" The faster he mastered his power the faster he could get out of here. No way did he want to end up staying at Marineford for 8 years.

"Practice and a lot of it. You'll be with Aokiji for most of the day tomorrow learning about the different logia forms that you can become."

"If I'm logia, paramecia and zoan what kind of fruit did I eat?"

"Good question that fruit has always stood out we only know of it through rumor until you ate it we didn't even think it existed." Ace nodded. "It's starting to get late now why don't you run along and go to bed. You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Thanks for talking with me." Ace said the older woman smiled.

"No problem kid."

Ace went back to the room and opened the door. He had a room to himself. Sengoku had loaded it with everything he would need.

A desk was off to one wall while a bookcase was off to another. He scanned the titles. There were everything from books on mythical animals to textbooks on the earth. There were navigation titles and books on the ocean.

The closet was filled with different clothing. They all had the marine symbol on them.

He was stuck here for 7 years or until he escaped. They were offering to train and help him so he wouldn't make a fuss over wearing their mark, or not a big one. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed.

He would have a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter next one should be up sometime next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I am going to go through a few days of Ace on Marineford then I will start to do some time skips.

Since I didn't do this last time:

Wawv: Thanks for the review

Jiotg: Thanks!

Poemado: he will be there for a while and will eventually get out… but it will take a while…

Krystal 'Demon' Sanate: We shall see

xXMellowHeart1Xx: Thanks! Luffy will be coming in in a few chapters.

Onee-Chan1999: Thanks I am going to do a scene where Whitebeard learns about Ace

Katepatterson: Thanks for always reviewing! Ace will be meeting several characters along the way as well and meeting Whitebeard and the rest will take a while

* * *

Chapter. 8

He woke up to the sound of the morning bell. He cursed was he going to have to deal with that every morning? He got up and got changed. He wore a blue button up tee-shirt with marine written on the front pocket and the symbol on the back with Marine written underneath it.

He glared on principle at the mark before he put it on. He could not wait to sail under his own.

He found black shorts in his size and put his shoes on. He had his own private bathroom for now. He left his room and started to wonder the halls of the main building. He walked down the stairs and headed toward the cafeteria for the marines. Many were milling around already some were training others were just finishing for the night.

He wondered how Aokiji was going to find him. The entire island was the base and he wasn't told where to meet the admiral.

If he didn't find him would he get into trouble for missing his first training session? Did he care?

Yea kind of. He didn't want to know what the marines would do to him if he missed his first day. Though he could just say no one told him where to go.

He quickly ate, as many of the marines still stared at him, and gave his plate to the kitchen staff and thanked them for the meal.

The staff members cooed over his manners. When he went into the town on Dawn he had asked Makino the bar owner to teach him. He wanted to learn how to be polite for Sabo.

He opened the door and went to look for the admiral.

"Ace let's get started for the day." He turned to see the admiral leaning against the wall next to the door.

"How did you find me?" Ace asked looking at the man who still had a sleep mask on his head. Did the man ever take it off?

"I will explain it later." He said and Ace followed him.

They walked through town and came to the shore of the island.

It was defended like the rest of Marineford. Large turrets with guards continuously patrolled.

"So the logia devil fruit means that you can become the elements that you control. So far you have discovered magma and fire correct?" He said sitting down on the beach.

"Yep." Ace said sitting down next to the admiral wondering what they were going to do.

"Today we are going to work on turning into the different elements I want you to focus on turning your entire body to the element as fast as you can." Kuzan said.

Ace nodded.

"Fire." The admiral said and Ace concentrated and felt the familiar warm feeling he had come to associate with the element.

His arm and leg light on fire but that was it. He tried to spread it. It probably was not as fast as the admiral wanted it to be but he did get it.

"Good now turn back. In battle using a logia you need to be fast. You will automatically turn to an element if you get hit but that does not make you invincible, the opposite element or this." He said and flicked his forehead. "Can hit you."

"Hey! How did you touch me I am still fire?" Ace asked.

"Same way how I found you, Haki, your too young to learn it so I will give just a brief overview. There are three parts two of which everyone can use. Essentially you can feel people's presence and hit a logia."

Ace nodded and was able to turn back. "So when can I learn haki?"

"When you get stronger and can unlock it all vice-admirals and above use it. Though it's the requirement for promotion." Aokiji said. "Now let's try some other elements. How about Ice?"

Ace focused on trying to turn. He looked and turned into water. It was odd turning to the different elements.

"Well now just freeze yourself and you got it." Aokiji said.

Ace focused more and he was able to turn to ice and freezing the area around him slightly.

"Good now turn back. We're going to keep doing this."

Ace was able to turn back with little issue. It was getting easier for him to do so.

"Lightning."

"That's not an element though?" Ace said turning back and looking at the admiral. Though ice wasn't really an element either.

"In some circles it is, that fruit is rumored to create storms and were also trying to discover what you can do. So try it."

Ace tried and was able to turn to lightning. His body was blue and sparking. "Alright turn back."

He did, "Gramps said you were a logia as well? What's your element?"

The admiral smiled and said, "Ice Age." He froze the beach and much of the ocean.

"That's Awesome!" Ace said looking at how much power the admiral had.

"Aokiji stop freezing everything! It gets cold!" Some of the marines protested.

"It's not cold though." Ace said though it should have been miles of the ocean were frozen over.

"Your devil fruit probably keeps your body at a constant temperature. There is a winter island and a dessert country close to one another I may be able to take you later to those to see if that is the case."

Ace then turned to the older marine. "Are you effected by temperature?"

"Not anymore, I am Ice so I don't feel the cold and I do not feel the heat." Ace nodded, "Last one how about the air?"

Ace tried and felt himself get lighter he was faster and flew around before turning back.

"Your speed is improving already." Kuzan said impressed.

"Thanks what's next?"

"Trying to use your elements. Take what I did I am here but I froze the water, I am not currently Ice."

"So when you manipulate something it stays?"

"Yep it's not like a paramecia if they affect the world and lose consciousness then it's over it reverts back for most of them, if I lose consciousness then that ice will stay until Akainu or Kizaru decided they don't want to hear about it being cold anymore and destroy it. Now try to use the element not just become it, let's try fire first try to melt some of the ice."

Ace went to the shore and looked at the ice. Aokiji was powerful the ice extended for miles. He turned his arm back into fire and looked at the ice. He tried to make the fire leave his body and affect the outside area.

He was able to produce a small flame and have it leave his body not nearly big enough to do anything for large ice but melt it a bit, it however refroze in a matter of minutes.

"It's a start keep going, try other elements."

Ace tried to cut the ice with wind he made some scratches and was able to lift a piece with a small tornado he created.

He lost control and it fell. "Keep at it Ace you're getting there."

"How long did it take you to master your fruit?"

"Few months to master it and years to get to where I am now. I ate my fruit when I was 20 I have had it for about 17 years. But anyway call me Kuzan."

"Isn't your name Aokiji?" Ace asked confused.

"Nope Admirals will take another name when they reach the post, my name is Kuzan."

"Alright, Ao-Kuzan. Why did Akainu want to train me?" Ace asked melting the ice with magma now.

"He wants you to follow Absolute justice. Idiotic idea if you ask me." Ace looked over confused. "He doesn't care about protecting people he only cares about destroying pirates. Justice is hard to define it changes for everyone I want you to try to find your own justice Ace. Whether it be here or somewhere else."

"I don't think people would be happy with you telling me to leave." Ace said though was happy the admiral did not want to force him to stay.

"If we forced you to stay then you would only stay on this island what good would that do the world? Though we do have the responsibility to make sure that you don't become a pirate and go against us or be used by the pirates now. We also can't let you leave until we are certain you won't lose control of the fruit and destroy an island by accident. So the question becomes is it right for us to force you to stay."

Ace nodded accepting the reasoning and produced a beam of light that cut through the ice. "I can be light too?"

"It some circles light and darkness are elements so it would make sense. Though from all the elements we have tried I think you can become much more." Kuzan said still relaxing on the beach.

They heard a bell sound. "That's noon. Alright Ace go get some lunch whoever is teaching you swordsmanship will find you later I have to report to Sengoku." Kuzan said and Ace went to find the lunch hall.

* * *

So with Ace learning the fruit so fast, he learning to change and get it under control. He doesn't really know how to use it yet in terms of fighting or using it he's just starting to get used to the elemental side.

Any way for the poll Whitebeard is in the lead with Ace leaving on his own a vote behind.

Shanks is trailing with 5 along with Kuzan who has a vote.

I will leave it up for another few weeks. But Ace wont be leaving for another... lots of chapters... He still has to meet other characters. One is showing up next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Fun Authors note!

 **Important Reminder** : When Ace loses control of his fruit then he manipulates nature on a much larger scale then when he actually tries. He does not control what he does or how he does it.

IReadAllTheFanfics: Okay

Katepatterson: Here's the next one, he will meet them all eventually but not right away.

M7nico: Aokiji will be one of his primary instructors so they will have a better relation then he will with his other instructors.

Sarahgri99: Thanks! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter. 9

Ace went to the training grounds looking to see if his new sword instructor was there.

He liked Kuzan he was relaxed with his teaching and let him go at his own pace. He encouraged him and let Ace figure his devil fruit out by himself but with some guidance.

"Hi Ace I am going to be your new sword instructor." A man said, "My name is Commodore Harning." He said smiling. The marine stood shorter then Garp and was on the younger side. He was wearing the typical marine uniform and hat and had a marine standard issue sword attached at his side.

Ace didn't like this guy something about him seemed off he almost seemed as though he was hiding something. Looking at the marine his smile was fake as though he was just trying to get him to like the marine but secretly hating him.

He really didn't like him but went with him anyway. He would see Sengoku later and Ace could ask about this Commodore. Or he could just ditch and leave if he didn't like how things were going.

They went to a training yard that was hidden from the view of most buildings. It was also deserted Ace noticed looking around. It was surrounded by unoccupied buildings and out of view from others. The location was odd why didn't the man want people around?

"This area is perfect now I want you to pick out a practice sword." Harning said with that fake smile of his.

Ace went to grab one. _Storm Bringer_ was a short sword not as long as a regular katana. He found one that felt right for him and the Commodore took it and tested it. "The weight is a bit off for someone your size, but since you're new you're bound to make mistakes. Just don't make too many." He tested a few more and Ace wanted to punch the man. Did he not know anything about him? He trained with Bogard on the ship!

"Here try this one." He said Ace took it and knew that this man didn't know what he was doing. This didn't fit his style at all. If he had to guess it matched the commodore's sword and style.

"Now I want you to practice a downward swing." He said.

Ace got in his position wondering if he could practice using the marine's head.

He might get into some trouble for that.

He had to wonder though if it was worth getting into trouble to attack the marine.

Harning was a commodore though he could be tough to beat. But one good attack on the man's head would probably take him out. Or at least long enough for him to follow up the attack.

He did the stroke and saw the strike before it hit him sending him into the ground.

How did that hit him, it wasn't strong felt like how some of the guards hit at Goa kingdom.

Was it Haki? But even when Kuzan flicked his forehead he felt more pressure. This guy must have just started with it.

"You stupid brat my promotion hinges on your success my haki may not be good enough to be promoted but if I can get you to be a proficient swordsmen then my promotion is guaranteed. Again and if you do it wrong you will be punished again." Harning said glaring at him.

Ace returned the glare then broke the practice sword over the man's head. The commodore glared his hand reached for his own sword.

"You brat, how dare you defy me! I will not let you stand in the way of my promotion!" He said drawing his own sword and tried to hit him.

Ace was furious and dodged the strike. The sky darkened with his anger. Sea-kings swam closer to the shore ready to destroy the island.

* * *

Other POV

He stepped out of his boat and looked at the sea as the sea-kings surfaced making themselves known to the marines.

They were ready to attack the island. That was interesting especially since they didn't go around sinking islands on a normal basis.

His eyes flicked to the sky and noticed the darkening clouds. This island never got storms like that.

To think he almost skipped the mandatory meeting.

He felt with his Haki what could be causing the changes. It was more interesting than any meeting that he had and still it was not for another few days.

He felt the rage of a child. His rage called the sea-kings and the storm he moved quickly to see what was going on.

He landed on the roof just as a marine was able to put haki into his blade it wasn't strong by the least, he could maybe tap a logia user. The marine moved to slice an unarmed child. Though that child looked about ready to kill the marine himself, armed or otherwise.

He unsheathed his small dagger and used the tip to stop the blade. The child was interesting so he would step in.

The idiot marine recognized him. "What are you doing here Hawk-eye?"

* * *

Ace looked at the man in front of him. He had a black hat and coat that reached the ground. The arms on it though were red with a lighter pattern on it. He had a sword on his back but used the tip of a knife to stop the sword.

Ace looked at him in wonder. He was able to stop a sword with a small knife. Not only that, he used the very tip.

"Be gone you bore me." The man said then with a single cut broke the Harning's sword and sliced him.

He wasn't dead. He was on the ground groaning in pain.

Yellow eyes focused in on him.

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

Ace nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dracule Mihawk. Come you have riled up the sea-kings and I am sure that they want to know you are alright." Mihawk said.

Ace followed the swordsmen to the coast. "What do you mean I riled them up?" Ace asked. Could this by why Kari said they wouldn't attack him.

"You will see." He said and they looked out at the ocean.

The sea-kings were by the surface marines were scared looking at them all.

Did he do this? How?

"It was your rage that brought them here. You lost control of your devil fruit and called them. Try to calm them." He said.

Ace nodded and looked out at the ocean. _I'm fine, please go before the marines hurt you_. He thought hoping that it would reach them. He didn't call out to them so he figured that it would work.

 _For now we will_. He heard and the sea-kings disappeared beneath the waves, _we will keep close to watch._

Great. At least they kind of listened. Somewhat.

He wished this devil fruit came with an instruction manual.

* * *

Sengoku POV

Sengoku was looking over personnel files trying to find a swordsmen that could instruct Ace on how to use a sword. So far it was not going well. Either he needed them someplace else or they were too new and were not going to be able to help.

None had the qualifications needed to teach the child.

The door opened and he looked up to see Kuzan enter the office. "Just finished with Ace, I sent him to find his sword instructor."

"As of right now he doesn't have one. Bogard is dealing with Garp now and I need to find another swordsmen that can train the kid when there not at Marineford."

"Huh, well I should find him and tell him that." Kuzan said.

"You can in a bit, how was Ace?" Sengoku asked putting down the files.

"For a kid he is good at manipulating the different elements he also doesn't randomly change so much now, it should not take him long to master logia, I estimate another month or two then its strength training and learning how to use it in fighting."

"He is progressing faster than I thought. Especially for a child."

"Well with the verity that he has to offer I don't think we should be focusing on him just using the elements separately."

"I agree, that is the main power for the fruit is that he can combine different elements. Does Ace accept you?"

"He does for now but we will see when he starts testing his boundaries and seeing what he can get away with."

"We will just have to make it clear that certain behavior is unacceptable."

They heard a crash outside. "When was the last time we got a storm like that?" Kuzan asked looking at the darkening sky.

"Sea-kings are agitated as well, damn, we need to find Ace." Sengoku said looking at the sea-kings circling the island. "He lost control of his devil fruit." He cursed. Ace was angry but why? Who was stupid enough to provoke the child?

"We are going to find the kid." Sengoku said and Kuzan followed him out of the office.

* * *

Normal POV

"Ace." He heard then turned to see Sengoku and Kuzan coming toward the two.

"Yo Kiddo turns out you didn't have a sword instructor." Kuzan said looking out at the water.

"Figured that was what happened." Ace said and Sengoku turned to Hawk-eye.

"I honestly didn't expect you here so early. That meeting isn't until the next few days." Sengoku said.

"I caught some favorable winds to get here, then noticed the sea-kings and weather so I went to find the cause. What are you planning Sengoku?" Mihawk asked.

"That is none of your concern." The Fleet admiral said.

"I ate a powerful devil fruit and my gramps brought me here for training." Ace said looking up at the warlord.

"That is classified!" Sengoku said as Mihawk nodded.

He smiled and looked at the ocean. He could try to jump in and swim away. No Kuzan could just freeze everything and that would be a waste and get the two on alert that he really was trying to escape. HE wanted his first attempt to be more unknown to the two.

"Anyway I have to return to work Ace, unless you hear it from me, Kuzan, Garp or Tsuru you do not have a sword instructor."

"Hmph, I have nothing to do so why not, I can at least monitor his training." Ace smiled at Hawk-eye while Sengoku glared.

"Thanks!" Ace said and the two headed back to the training field.

Sengoku rubbed his head Ace knew he didn't want the man near him. Oh well.

They returned and Ace got the practice sword that he had first wanted to use. Mihawk inspected it.

"Acceptable. If it is about the same size as the sword you use." He said and Ace smiled and nodded. Mihawk sat down on the side of the training yard to watch. Ace got to work doing the exercises Bogard showed him.

Mihawk watched him as he practiced and gave him some corrections in his stance and form.

After he was halfway done with the exercises he tuned to the warlord, "What was the meeting that you were talking about?" Ace asked.

Mihawk looked up, "I would assume that most of the island knew?"

"I just got here yesterday." Ace said momentarily stopping his practice to look at the warlord.

"I see, well to answer you, when the marines send out a mandatory summons they don't put what the meeting will be about, we will learn there. If it is just a normal summons then they will put the topic in."

"So what makes it mandatory? You're a pirate? What can they do to you if you don't show up?"

"If we don't come we lose out warlord status, which would be bothersome for most since the government turns a blind eye to our activities."

"That sounds really stupid, why would they just let you do whatever you want? Aren't the marines supposed to stop pirates?" Ace asked.

"Oh? Well this is the system that you are training to be in." Mihawk said to the child looking at him.

"No I'm not, I'm not going to be a marine, I will escape." Ace said determined he would get out of here if it was the last thing he did.

"Good luck with that, don't you have training to be doing?" Mihawk asked and Ace went back to work. Mihawk watched the child, escape? If the marines wanted his power then escape would be near impossible. He would be one to watch in the future.

Especially if he did get away.

Once the bell was rung he put the sword away.

"Thank you for your help." Ace said.

"It's fine, when do you practice again?" He asked he suggested it mostly to kill time.

"Tomorrow is just strength training I think it is with my grandpa but I'm not sure, then the day after I work with the sword. I do strength training 2 days a week and sword 3." Hawkeye nodded.

"Very well I will see if I can monitor it again. I will see you later." He said and left. Ace watched as the warlord left toward some of the unoccupied buildings. The man didn't seem to be a bad person. He wondered what they were meeting about and who were the other warlords?

Ace went to go find some dinner, Hawkeye was cool and a better teacher than Harning though mostly anyone would be better. He went and found a place to sit and eat.

Eating his normal amount of food to the shock of the marines, he thought about how he was going to get away. He could try tonight, he could dive into the water and ask the sea kings to carry him away.

It wouldn't work, Kuzan would still just freeze everything before he could get too far. That and he didn't want the sea kings to get hurt because of him. It was also a gamble if they would actually listened to him.

Then there was that Haki and they would know he was trying to get away. Vice admirals and above used it but other ranks could use it as well. How many did Sengoku tell to watch him?

Probably too many. They were probably told to make sure he didn't leave a specific area of the base. He would have to first test how far he could get before he was grabbed.

He sighed and finished eating and put his tray up and started the walk back to his room. How was he going to escape? Stow away on a ship? No that would never work he would be taken back immediately.

His only plan now was to stay and hope a chance opened up to him.

He opened the door to his room and grabbed a random book it was on navigation and the weather. He read it until he fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was really hard to write Hawk-eye...

Another warlord shows up next chapter!

Hopefully will be out next week.

 **Omake**

Ace was lying in the middle of the field after dinner and was staring at the sky.

Why did this work before? He wondered.

"Ace what are you doing out? It's late why don't you go and get some sleep?" He heard and rolled over to see a marine on his patrol.

"I just want to try something." He said. "I'll go up in a minute."

"Fine just finish up." He said and continued on his patrol.

"How did I make that storm? I can't even make it cloudy!" He wondered if he could manipulate weather on that scale before why couldn't he do it now!?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Does anyone read this? I wanna cookie…**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 10 with more pirates and another warlord. Ace unfortunately is not going to meet them all now but he will eventually.**

 **For those that review I appreciate it.**

 **Sarahgri99: I'm glad you liked it**

 **Katepatterson: Thanks it did take me a while to figure out how to write him**

 **Poemado: Thanks! And another shows up!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Haruta went through the files that the marines had looking for any new information on their enemies. The ship just came from HQ so it would have the relevant information they were looking for. It had just entered the New World too, and now they were going to sink it.

He didn't fell too bad for the Marines, or at all. They were planning something and they wanted to know what it was.

He heard Izo walk up behind him. "Anything yet?" he asked.

"Maybe something. This is the ship that Marco told us about when is he back?" He said pulling out a red file from a vault. It was one of the few things inside.

"Should be any day now he's traveling alone and it will take him a while to get to the meeting point." Izo said going through the captain's desk looking for any more information that the marines could have tried to hide.

"Two files are in here. This is just where they are sending the marines not what the overall plan is." He looked at the other file the tab said Ace. He opened it and frowned. "The hell, what are the marines doing?" Izo took the file and scanned it frowning when he finished.

"Go show Pops I'll look around some more." Izo said going through the files that the marines had stored in the cabinets.

Haruta nodded and went to find Pops.

Neither noticed that a marine had contacted HQ about the attack.

* * *

Whitebeard looked at the file.

It was on a child that was currently on his way to Marineford. Portgas D Ace. He apparently ate a powerful devil-fruit and the marines wanted him as the ultimate weapon. Though not even the marines knew the extent of the boy's power. The photo showed a small black haired child around 10 with freckles clearly not happy about being on a marine ship or having a picture of him taken.

He read the file more. Sengoku was going to groom the kid to be either an admiral or the fleet admiral.

The file mentioned an extreme hate of marines and world nobles. He smirked at that piece of information and that escape attempts would be likely. He got out the snail phone and dialed on a secure line it would not do for the marines to learn what he was up to. From the date that the file was made the brat should be at Marineford already.

It connected.

"Hello?"

"Jimbe? Are you heading to Marineford for that meeting?" He asked.

"I am, they labeled it as mandatory so I don't have many options in avoiding it. I can tell you about it when I get back." He said.

"I need you to see if you can find information on a boy named Ace."

* * *

Ace woke up it was day 2 of his training. He had Paramicia training with Tsuru in the morning. He went through the closet and found an acceptable shirt with the smallest marine logo on just the front.

He went with other marines who greeted him to the cafeteria. He sighed as he also greeted them there was no reason not to be polite to the others.

Maybe he should try an escape attempt today it would be something to do.

He walked outside after he finished to see Tsuru walking up. "Come on Ace, let's head back to that garden." She said and led him toward the garden where he had practiced his devil fruit earlier.

The garden was small and off to the side, it consisted of a few trees and bushes with some benches for marines to sit.

"For now we will simply work on you using your power, once you have a solid grasp on the basics we will expand for use in combat." She said.

"Alright, is it hard to use a devil fruit to fight?" Ace asked.

"It is, you need to learn to have it be second nature to use, paramecia fruit especially you need to learn how to utilize the power in battle, for example take your power over plants, yes you can grow them but how would you use them if you were fighting someone?"

Ace nodded not entirely sure how he would, sure he could grow them at this point but he didn't know how to control them or even if he could control them.

"Now I want you to try to command the trees to lower a branch to the ground." She said.

Ace nodded and looked at the tree he tried to lower one of the branches it didn't move. He continued to try until he got it to lower after an hour. Tsuru nodded in approval.

"Good I know you can grow plants on your own, so for now we will work on the manipulation of the plants. I want you to keep practicing until you are able to do this quickly and efficiently. Keep trying for now." Tsuru said.

He kept at it with the older marine giving him encouragement in what he was doing. He mostly made branches change shape. Tsuru was just focusing on his manipulation of plants and nature.

It was after another hour that a marine came by telling Tsuru that there was a situation. "Stay here I will be right back." She said.

Ace nodded and continued to work. She left the area to talk to the marine. He assumed it was something she didn't want him to find out about.

He continued to try to move the branches. It was not going well, the branches would either not move or go slow.

He got frustrated and hit the tree next to him, his eyes went wide. The air around his fist was cracked he moved his hand and the area shook as the blast demolished part of the tree next to him causing it to fall.

"What the hell was that!?" Ace heard and turned to see a man standing next to the garden. Though Ace didn't know what he was, he had blue skin and black hair, his teeth were sharper and Ace was pretty sure he had gills. The man walked over and Ace turned to see him better, he was taller than most marines. Though the man did not look happy, he walked up to him with a stern look.

"What devil fruit did you eat?" The man asked his tone serious.

"I don't have to tell you. Besides I don't even know who you are!" Ace said turning away from the man who did he think he was?

He heard the man sigh "Fine my name is Jimbe, now what is the name of that devil fruit?" He said and Ace looked back at the man.

"Ace, and Sengoku doesn't want me to tell anyone." He said not out of respect for the fleet admiral but to mess with the other.

Jimbe shook his head, "Boy you don't have to worry about anything I won't tell anyone or hurt you. I just want to know how you can use Whitebeard's ability?" he said.

Ace thought Tsuru was nowhere around here and the man didn't seem to be going anywhere unless he told him, "Fine it's a part of my devil fruit to control nature." He wouldn't give the name just what he could, he could leave it up to the man's imagination to what his other powers were. But then, "What devil fruit did you eat?" He asked.

"Pardon?" Jimbe asked at least the child didn't have a thief fruit that allowed him to steal Whitebeard's power. All he was told was that the child ate a powerful devil fruit.

"Your devil fruit, didn't you eat a zoan?" Ace asked.

"No, I'm a Fishman we are born this way," His stern glare was studying Ace, "Problem with that?"

"No just curious," Ace said now interested in the other, "So are you another warlord?" He figured the Fishman was not a marine and there was no other reason for him to be here.

"I am and I assume you are training to be a marine?" Jimbe asked in return.

"No way." Ace said which surprised the other.

"Oh? So why are you here then? And wearing there mark?" Jimbe asked amused at the child.

"My Gramps kidnaped me and forced me here and all the supplies that they got for me have their mark on it. You said that was Whitebeard's power?" Ace asked looking back at the tree.

"It is the same ability yes, though his power, not quite." Jimbe said smiling at the confused boy.

They both turned when they heard another voice "I'm surprised to see you here Jimbe."

"Good to see you as well Tsuru, why do the marines feel that they have to watch a child?" Jimbe asked pointing to Ace. So much for getting information out of the kid though he didn't want to be a marine. What was going on?

"Ace is Garp's grandson, we are allowing him to be here under special circumstances," The older marine said, "Of course this is secret so do not tell anyone about him, we don't want certain people to know that he is here."

"So you don't want the Yonko to know about him, and then have them try to steal him away from you. Which means that there is another reason as to why he is here." Jimbe said guessing why the information was going to be kept a secret and why Whitebeard sent him to investigate the child. He did not think that he would be able to find him so easily.

"That is what were worried about, we fear that Whitebeard might already know about him, I just got word that a ship carrying information about him was taken by the man." Ace looked at Tsuru. Did Marco do that?

"Even if he wants the child they will not harm him." Jimbe said more for Ace to know as he was fairly certain that the man was going to try to take Ace.

"It's also not just him that we are worried about, any pirate crew who thinks they stand a chance will attempt to take him." She said.

"I'm still here you know." Ace said not entirely sure that he liked other people wanting to control him and talking about him in front of him. Marco did promise to help him be free though and he was on Whitebeard's crew so there was a chance that they would let him go.

"Sorry Ace," Jimbe said ruffling the child's hair to Ace's scowl though he was not truly mad.

"Does someone want to explain what happened to that tree?" Tsuru asked looking at the fallen tree where it broke the wood was splintered in a circle as though someone punched a hole into it.

"No." Ace said looking somewhere else. Jimbe said it was Whitebeard's power he didn't want the marines to know he could use it just yet.

"I didn't see anything." Jimbe said and Ace smiled at the other.

Tsuru didn't look as though she liked that answer, "Fine, the warlords' housing is still the same as the past and Ace you still have another hour of practice, you can try to regrow that tree." She said with no room for argument.

"Fine." Ace said as he went to go back to training he hoped to get another chance to talk to the warlord.

Jimbe did end up talking to Tsuru for another few minutes then went back to where he was staying and Tsuru went back to monitor his training.

Ace attempted to re-grow the tree it was much easier to do so then to try to change the shape of the trees.

After a while he heard, "Alright we're done Ace. You have a free hour go get lunch then Garp is going to work with you." Ace nodded.

He was definitely going to try to escape before that.

He didn't want to know what his grandfather thought up for his training.

* * *

Jimbe walked back toward the housing for the Warlords, thinking. Thinking about the small boy that he had meet.

Ace, he didn't seem like the type that would become a marine the little shit was even smirking when he refused to tell him his devil fruit.

No the brat wasn't that bad if anything he would fit right in with Whitebeard's family. The kid even said he wanted to leave.

"I see you have met him as well?" Jimbe turned to look down the alley way.

"I have, though I am surprised to see you here already? I'm surprised that you didn't want to skip this meeting." Jimbe said.

"I did, and unfortunately I arrived early. Though I did manage to find something that interests me on the island." Hawkeye said.

"So what do you know about him?" Jimbe asked.

"Talk to him again he's straightforward and will probably just tell you whatever you want to know. Am I to assume that man has an interest in the boy?" Hawkeye said.

Jimbe eyed the man not fully trusting the world's strongest swordsmen, "Why don't you stop by to ask, I'm sure Vista and Thatch would enjoy sparing with you as well."

"We shall see," Hawkeye said walking away.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now we have Jimbe and Mihawk.

Next chapter should be out next week. If not I am buried under work and would appreciate someone bringing me a shovel so that I could dig myself out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! So my work is done and I am back to writing. Studying for the week paid off and I passed my test and I think I did well on my presentation.

So here is Chapter 11!

To those that reviewed

PsychopathOnADiet: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!

Poemado: I think I can make that happen.

Krystal 'Demon' Sante: Thanks I'm glad you enjoy it! Yay! Cookie! They will show up and soon!

Katepatterson: *Uses shovel to dig self out of a mound of note* Thanks for the help! And glad you liked the chapter here is the next one!

M7nico: I think he would just burn everything…

This chapter will serve as how Ace is going to use his zoan forms.

* * *

Chapter 11

The majority of the marines were occupied with rotation of the schedule. Many would be changing times and would be too distracted to pay attention to what he was up to. Hopefully. Many were just leaving duty and then there were some who were just getting on duty.

He walked through the town attempting to keep a lower profile. Marineford was large and housed several different marine barracks. Some buildings were for the Warlords when they were in attendance but would usually remain unoccupied.

According to some of the marine Vice Admirals that he overheard they were hardly ever here. Mostly they would ignore the summons as though it did not mean anything to them. They could however turn up any time that they pleased though just choose not to.

Ace had to wonder about them. He knew Hawk-eye and Jimbe were members but he didn't know why, as well as who were the other members?

It didn't matter now, he thought as he made his way toward the ocean. He would avoid the bay for now since that was heavily guarded most of the time, or all of it.

He was almost to the sea when he heard a voice.

"Now I know you're not trying to run away now after all it's only the second day." He turned to see Aokiji sitting on top of one of the buildings.

"I never wanted to be here in the first place." He said narrowing his eyes. Was he caught already!? He thought he could at least get to the ocean before someone noticed and tried to stop him.

"We know, it's a lot for a kid to have to handle on the one hand we have a responsibility to make sure you don't decide to destroy the world. On the other hand is it right for us to try to force you to stay. Which by itself could make you grow to hate us in turn?" He said.

"What if I just wanted to be left alone, not be a marine or pirate?" Of course that was purely hypothetical he was definitely going to go to sea to be free.

Kuzan thought, "Well in that case I don't see why it would be a problem to let you live in peace. But what about the pirates that would want you for their own purposes? You could easily be taken by another group and they would force you to work for them."

"They wouldn't know where I would be besides what if I didn't want to go with them and then fought back?" Ace responded.

Kuzan nodded, "True, but for now, you have little control over your devil fruit, Tsuru told me about the tree, keep your emotions in check or you could hurt yourself or others." He said and Ace nodded. "Why don't you go and get something to eat Garp will find you in another half hour. I have to report to Sengoku."

Ace then turned and headed for the mess hall not waiting to see if the admiral was still watching him or not. He didn't want to have to fight Garp on an empty stomach, or at all, and the admiral was not just going to let him leave. He would just hope that he could survive his grandfather's training. Since he has the last 10 years he should be able to survive another 7. He shuddered at the thought of having to survive that long.

He opened the door to one of the halls and got enough food to fill ten men and sat down and ate to the shock of most of the marines. He could still feel the stares at him as he ate. It wasn't every day that the marines would see a child at their base. Even most chore-boys entered at around age 15, and they could tell he was younger.

"You must be Ace." A man said he had an x shaped scar on his chin and red hair.

"I am who are you?" Ace asked warily watching the other man. Judging by what the man was wearing he was an officer and not a recruit.

"My name is Drake. I am your potential Zoan instructor." The marine said.

"Potential?" Ace asked as the two examined the other.

"It is still not decided who will be your instructor. I thought I should meet you just to see what you were like." Drake said.

"It's fine you're better than that other commodore who pretended to be one of my instructors." Ace said continuing to eat.

"I see, I did hear about that incident I heard Hawkeye intervened?" The other said interested in the incident.

"Yea he stopped the sword and then monitored my training. Whatever did happen to Harning?" Ace asked half interested.

"I heard Sengoku wanted to dismiss him from service unfortunately he was from a very influential family and they cannot without the marine's losing face a great amount of public support. So Sengoku transferred him to another base and demoted him instead with a stall on any future promotion for life." Drake said.

"So he won't be coming back?" Ace asked slightly relieved that he would not have to see that man again.

He might just call back the seakings with his anger. "No, and I am not sure where he went after, have you tried any Zoan forms?"

"No I haven't. I know I am some mythical forms and all other zoan but that is it." Ace said he had no real reason to try a zoan form.

"Really I wonder if you could turn into mythical animals that we have never found devil fruit for." Drake said thinking. "There are countless legends from all over the 4 blues and the Grandline, it would be worth trying."

"I am a monster if I could use that." Ace said realizing just how far his power might be. Sengoku gave him a book on mythical creatures, he had read a part of it but never finished. There were countless legends around the world for creatures that could wield numerous powers. If people found out well not all legends were good ones. He would definitely have to be careful with who figured out if he could turn into some of those creatures. Now not only was he a monster for whose blood he carried but now also a monster for what he could do as well.

Drake cut into his thoughts, "No one is just a monster for who they are. Actions dictate that. Though even I will not deny that there are those that will see you as such." Drake said. "But for your power if you want to start practicing I would suggest that you choose a number of zoan forms to work with only."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked wondering what the man thought of.

"It would be overwhelming in a fight if you had to decide which form to take, so just chose a few zoan forms and focus on them, maybe two or three regular zoan types and a few mythical of varying types to fit most situations. That way in a fight it is natural for you to shift and you don't have to think about it and waste time trying and getting used to a new change."

Ace nodded it did make sense, "I get it so don't try to turn into everything just a couple of forms." If he tried to use every animal he could turn into then he would be overwhelmed. He then looked up when he felt someone behind him, "Ah, Ace I see you met Drake, Drake Sengoku wants a word with you." Garp said and the other marine nodded. "Acey let's get your training done for the day."

Ace quickly finished shoveling the food into his mouth, to Drake's surprise, and went to follow Garp. "So how do you like Drake?" Garp asked as they walked out of the mess hall and toward one of the training grounds.

"He's okay I guess." Ace said, "What are we doing today? More sparing?" Ace asked, if it was he hoped he would be matched with another marine. Now that they were not on a ship he figured training would resemble what it was back on Dawn Island, which was that he would be pitted against another.

He hoped.

"I am going to show you some new techniques that you can use. Ciper Pol the government intelligence group uses these methods, there called the six powers. You are going to be a well-rounded marine by the time you are 18."

"I want to travel around the world I don't want to be a marine." He said, though he knew what the reaction was going to be.

"You will!" Garp yelled hitting him on the head.

"Oww," He said but continued to follow Garp. If he tried to run he was just get a different training session.

"Now I won't be teaching you the full Six Powers. I will teach you some for movement, Haki is better than the dodging and defense. For attacking I will teach you one of them so that it won't impede your own style."

"So movement and one attack?"

"Yea they will work well with your sword technique and the elemental side to your power. You might be able to do a lot Ace but you are not invincible. Just remember there is always something or someone stronger."

"I know, but if you all know that I am going to leave then why does the marines put so much effort into this?" Ace asked it seemed like a waste of energy to focus on training him when he clearly didn't want to be here.

"Because we want you to change your mind. Ace I know you're worried about who your father is but no secret of your will get out. Sengoku knows."

Ace's heart started to beat faster, his eyes went wide, "Bu…" No, no this was horrible, how could he know!?

"It does not matter who your father is now, what does matter is that devil fruit." Garp immediately said cutting him off.

"But what happens if I do get away? Is he going to blackmail me to come back?" Ace asked a dark look in his eye. His mind was racing trying to think of a plan to get away.

"Nothing of the sort, he is going to bury that information so deep that no one will ever know. If you run..."

"Oww!" Ace said holding his head the unfortunate part of his anatomy that was hit.

"You're not leaving until you become a marine!"

"You can't force me you shitty old man!" Ace yelled.

"What was that do you want another Fist of Love?" Garp asked holding up his fist.

Ace blinked then ran.

Garp chased.

The afternoon training session turned into an endurance training exercise as Ace continued to try to escape his clearly deranged Grandfather who chased him around the island.

Marineford needed extensive repairs after.

Sengoku wondered if someone less destructive should be in charge of Ace's strength training.

Mihawk and Jimbe shared that line of thought.

Kuzan slept through the affair.

* * *

And thus Ace does not learn the six powers. And Garp only destroyed parts of most buildings.

If there is anything that you want to see Ace doing in Marineford let me know and I will try my best to include it.

Doflamingo by popular demand will be showing up with in the next few chapters.

Luffy and Sabo will also be making an appearance soon.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry for the longer wait… Life happened…

Anyway this chapter is mostly about the world and where everyone is.

Katepatterson: There will be more of them soon!

PsychopathOnADiet: Glad you liked it I went back to do some research on him to figure out what he would probably be like in the marines. And Doflamingo is going to show up some more in the next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 12

Today was his first day off. There was the big meeting that both Kuzan and Tsuru needed to attend and would not be able to teach him.

The Warlords were here and Sengoku didn't want any more of them to find out about him. Having Mihawk and Jimbe know about him was two too many warlords that knew according to Sengoku.

Even though they were supposed to work for the Marines, Sengoku didn't trust them at all.

Ace had to wonder though, how was Sengoku going to keep information about him being leaked in the future. Whitebeard apparently already knew he was here. His first mate did as well seeing as they made the promise, according to some of the marines at dinner if Whitebeard wanted him then he would send his commanders to abduct him when he was not on the island. Or even attempt to smuggle him off the island.

He didn't care, if the old man wanted to break him out of marine ford that would work for him. He could easily escape pirates if he didn't want to be there. Marco seemed to like him so he might just let him go.

He left his room and decided to walk around Marineford for a bit. He wanted to know the lay of the land more so that he could escape easier.

* * *

Shanks woke up with a massive hangover. Benn was of course awake and going through the paper.

"You awake?" He asked not even looking over.

"Yea, Luffy around?" Shanks asked looking for his hangover cure. Which turned out to be more sake.

"Nope woke up about an hour ago he went to explore the island." Benn said still going through the news. "He's growing up fast."

"I know, but still I promised his mother and father that I would look out for him. Besides he decided to stay with us and not go back to his father, which means we need to look out for him." He smiled remembering the day that Luffy told his father that he didn't want to be a revolutionary and wanted to be a pirate so he should stay with Shanks. Dragon agreed reluctantly so long as Shanks could keep the boy hidden from the rest of the world.

Benn nodded and continued to go through the paper. "Whitebeard wants to meet up soon, might have something to do with why that called that mandatory Warlord meeting."

"Bah that guy might just want to see Luffy again and to drink. He hasn't seen the kid since he was a baby. Mihawk will also tell us if the marines are going to do anything drastic or if there is anything going on."

"True."

* * *

Luffy looked around the island it was a fun adventure. Shanks had docked the ship on the island so that they could have fun and said it was safe enough for him to go play on. Though he might not remember fully saying that seeing as he was slightly drunk.

He was having fun. He would not say that he was lonely. No, even though most kids thought he was a monster and parents wouldn't let most kids get near him he was not lonely. He thought his devil fruit was awesome and not weird and parents were stupid thinking that Shanks was dangerous and a bad influence on their kids.

Shanks would play with him but even so it would be nice to have someone his own age. He looked around and saw a snake. That might have been as long as the ship.

"Wahh!" He ran. The snake chased now finding a meal.

"LUFFY! Not again!" One of the pirates said killing the snake.

"I thought I was going to be eaten again." Luffy said panting usually Shanks would save him then make him stay with them for the rest of the day.

"Why are you a magnet for trouble?!" The pirate demanded to no one in particular.

Luffy tilted his head in question as the pirate began to take the child back to the camp.

* * *

It hurt, everything hurt. His left side felt that it was on fire.

What happened? Where was he? Was he alive?

Of course he was, it hurt too much. Death should not be this painful or it had better not be.

The explosion. The fire. He remembered it all. Ace? Where was Ace!

His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Bad idea, he thought as he winced getting up. He was covered in bandages still. Someone saved him after his ship blew up. But where was he? Somewhere on the island?

"Are you okay boy? You should be resting." Sabo turned to see a man in a green cloak and a red tattoo on his face. He was holding a red file.

"I'm fine what happened? I remember you, you listened." He must have saved him from the blast.

"I did, I saved many people from the fire and saw your boat explode. What were you thinking? Leaving then?" the man asked Sabo could not tell what the man was thinking.

"I couldn't stay those people are monsters. The nobles were worse than those who they called trash. How long has it been?" A few days or a week was his estimate.

"A few months though we had to keep you sedated you woke up after the first day or so, you were in too much pain so the doctor kept you under until he demed you healed enough to wake up."

"A few months!? Where are we?" Sabo said trying to sit up only to wince in pain again.

"My base though if you want I can bring you back?" The man offered

"No I don't want to go, please let me stay." Sabo said if he was off that cursed island all the better, "But I still need to contact my friend Ace I don't want him to think that I died." He would probably do something stupid hopefully Dadan stopped him.

"Ace? As in Portgas D Ace?"

"You know him is he here?!" Sabo asked excitedly but then winced in pain. Did Ace get off the island as well?

"Unfortunately no he is not here. However, my spies in Marineford recently have gotten me this information." He handed over the file.

Sabo looked through it.

"The hell I leave him alone for a few months and the marines want him as a weapon!?" Ace why did you get in the worst situations?

"Correct, so what will you do? You can stay here and join the revolutionary army, I can bring you to another man I know, who is raising my child, or I can take you back to Dawn."

The revolutionary army an organization that was aiming to change the way the world worked, "I want to stay, but I need to help Ace, He is going to be miserable there. I don't know what he would try to escape Marineford."

"I will attempt to have a spy see when he is outside of Marineford. It would be too risky to try to get him out of there before."

"Thank you…"

"Dragon, Monkey D Dragon."

"Thank you Dragon."

Ace be safe. Don't do something stupid… Wait…

Don't do anything else stupid.

* * *

Marco finally touched down on the ship. It was good to be back. He shifted and jumped down to be greeted by his brothers. Mostly they wanted to know about his little 'vacation' to East blue. He answered there questions until he heard Thatch.

"Yo Birdy! Heard that you had a scare with Garp?" Thatch said walking up to him.

"Yea well I didn't expect him to be in East Blue, yoi." Marco said. He really didn't though Garp randomly showing up should not be a surprise anymore. He would usually stop by the ship maybe once a year to drink with Pops.

"Well Pops wants to see you he's inside." Thatch said steering Marco toward the inside of the ship.

Marco let himself be taken then asked, "I take it you found the ship? What was in it?"

"Pops will explain." Thatch said and Marco went to where his adoptive father was wondering what was going on.

He opened the door to see the man reading through one of the marine's files.

"Pops I'm home, yoi." He said and Whitebeard smiled at him.

"Good to see you son." He said and gestured him to come closer. He did and jumped up next to the massive chair. "How was the East Blue? Izo said you found something interesting to occupy your time."

"I did, his name is Ace and is Garp's grandson. Garp is taking him to a marine base and Ace doesn't want to go. Just from taking to him I want to help the kid."

"Oh and what did he say to get you interested?"

"He told me that what he wanted was to be free, yoi," Marco said, "I figure I can just break in to where he was and break him out."

"Gurarara," He laughed and handed Marco the file who flipped through it, "Well I agree that we can get the boy out of there, but I am still not allowing any of you to break into Marineford." He said as Marco looked at him.

"Ace is going to hate it there." Marco said scanning the file.

"Why don't you tell me what you know of the brat, and some of your brothers there can keep us informed of what his situation is, Jimbe is there now and can get us information on the boy."

"I see, I could use the sea stone again?"

"No, I am not risking it, Ace is in no physical danger there, and they cannot keep him on the island forever when they move him we can take him." He said. "Besides if I let you go Haruta and Thatch will want to as well and I have no other reason to not let those two prank the marines."

* * *

Ace sneezed was someone taking about him?

Whatever he didn't care. It was probably Sengoku and Garp anyway.

It was the middle of the day.

Today he tried jumping into the ocean and swimming away.

Kuzan froze everything and dragged him back.

He attempted to sneak on board a ship that was heading out. The marines on board caught him and was taken to a nearby vice admiral who brought him back to the center of the island, then other marines kept watching him and he couldn't escape them until recently.

He wished he could turn into a bird and fly away. No one could catch him then.

He blinked and remembered what Drake said about zoans. If he could turn into a bird then he could fly away. If he managed to get high enough then he would be out of range for the haki and people trying to catch him.

It would be an interesting exercise. He would need a private area to practice though. If the marines learned he could fly then they would set up counter measures against it. There were no marines who ate a bird zoan so if he got far enough then he could get away.

He looked to see some marines escorting two men the first was wearing purple sunglasses and a large pink coat.

The other was much larger and looked sort of like a leek.

"Moria and Doflamingo the meeting is this way." The marine said. Ace recognized him he was a vice admiral.

"Fufufu, whatever, faster this gets over the faster I will be able to get back to my own business." The one in pink said.

"Whatever my army's almost complete then I can challenge that man."

"That's the best joke I ever heard Moria, Kaido won't be beaten that easily." The man said.

Ace listened to what the two were saying. They must be other warlords they certainly were not marines. The others were here as well. A women who apparently just became a warlord arrived earlier grumbling about someone named Nyon who forced her to come. The marines were fawning over her he didn't get it, why were the marines acting like that? He asked Garp and he promised to explain it when he was older.

He watched them enter the building Doflamingo seemed stronger of the two. He wondered why there was a meeting going on.

Maybe he could spy on them.

He smirked well he was stuck here and it would be interesting to see who the warlords were and what they were meeting about.

Ace got up and ran into the building. The meeting room was in one of the top floors of the building. He snuck up using a different route than what the two warlords were using so the marines would not know what he was up to.

A hand grabbed his shoulder as he was closer to the meeting room, "What are you up to kid?" He turned to see Jimbe.

"Nothing." He said but could tell that the other man did not buy it.

"Ace." He said sternly. Ace knew the man was not going to leave him alone now until he told him.

"I want to know why you're all meeting. I wasn't going to let myself be seen." He said.

Jimbe sighed, "Why don't you run along, I will find you after the meeting and let you know what is going on." The man said and Ace nodded.

"Sure," He said, "I'll see you later then," Ace went down the hall, now wondering how long the meeting was going to be. He liked Jimbe, Sengoku and Garp hated the fact that he liked a pirate but could not do much about it.

* * *

And there we go another chapter out. Marco is back on the Moby Dick with the rest of his family, Sabo is with the revolutionary army, and Luffy is with Shanks being Luffy. Ace is also going to attempt to learn how to fly.

The three will meet up in the next arc cause ASL is awesome. It took many a sleepless nights to figure out how they could possibly meet while he was on the island.

For those of you wondering Doflamingo will be appearing with in the next few chapters.

Next chapter is the warlord meeting.

Now I have to go back and study…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! My semester is almost over just another couple of weeks... but first I kind of need to survive finals... and life...

Anyway... Here is chapter 13 of Trapped.

Thanks to sarahgri99: Thanks for the review! Sabo is going to be coming back soon it might just take another few chapters!

Thanks to everyone who follows and favs the story!

* * *

Chapter 13

The seven warlords were seated around the table. Or five were Hancock was using her snake as a throne, sitting by the window glaring at everyone. Doflamingo was sitting on the table shooting his strings at the ceiling, either making a design or making a section fall on Moria's head was still to be seen.

Everyone was silently glaring at everyone else while sitting around or on the table in the meeting room.

They were waiting for Sengoku and the others to show up for them in relative peace.

Not much was being said between the warlords but, several questions did raise in everyone's mind.

What were the marines up to that required them to be in attendance?

Who thought it was a good idea to put seven pirates who generally hate each other in the same room with no supervision?

Why was there a fence surrounding Marineford? Of course two already knew the answer to that.

"Fufufu, Hawkeye, Jimbe you two have been here a few days right? Surely you two know what is going on? And who they are trying to keep on the island with that fence?" Doflamingo asked sitting up to look at the other two warlords. That got the other's attention as well many were curious about what was going on.

Jimbe looked up at the others, he didn't want some of them to know about Ace. Hancock for sure wouldn't care but others might try to take advantage of him. Namely the man in front of him now asking questions. Doflamingo could not find out about the child, there was no telling what the man would do to Ace.

"And why do you care? Even if they tell you to do something you are the most likely to not bother." Mihawk said.

Jimbe sighed maybe he did have an unlikely ally in Mihawk.

"Doesn't matter really what the marines plans are anyway so long as I get to keep the bodies to make my army." Moria said uninterested in the meeting.

"As I said before you don't stand a chance against Kaido with that folder you call an army." Doflamingo said getting annoyed.

"You pigs disgust me why do I have to be in the same room as you dirty animals?" Hancock said glaring at the rest.

"Oi Princess don't start. The rest of us are wondering the exact same thing." Crocodile said getting up and glaring at the women who was about ready to maul him.

"If you two want to go at it then how about waiting for us to sell tickets. We could just mention Hancock and sell millions? What do you think?" Doflamingo asked the other warlords.

"SHUT UP!" The two yelled at him.

"Fufufu, well whatever." He said looking at the wall again. It seemed that no one wanted to tell him what was going on. That was fine he would just have to find what was going on himself.

The door opened. "So glad you could all come scum of the sea…"

* * *

Ace sat by the water looking at the ocean.

It was calming to say the least. He then looked at the ice fence that now surrounded Marineford with only a few openings in it. That were, of course, guarded.

Kuzan went out of his way to make that so he could not run off while they were in the meeting.

Ace huffed and looked around well there was no one here maybe he could practice flying. Most of the marines were too busy with the warlords currently in attendance to overly analyze what he was up too. They would probably just check to make sure that he was still on the island and nowhere near the water and leave it at that.

He smirked and went to a small training area that was secluded. He knew what he wanted to try now that the marines weren't focused on him but the meeting that was going on.

He still did not understand though how seven pirates could throw everything away and serve the government. They didn't have any pride as a pirate. Or that was how he saw it, he would have to ask why when he saw Jimbe.

He made it to the training ground without being seen. It was more like a courtyard that was converted to a training ground. There were trees growing in the corners which would give him plenty of cover for what he was trying to do.

He didn't know how long the Warlord meeting was going to go but he still had the time to practice. Even though they had mostly given up life as a pirate Jimbe would not tell anyone about his plan. He didn't mention about his power before.

He smiled and concentrated on transforming.

He was able to transform his arms to white wings. The feathers were odd though he didn't think that they belong to a regular bird.

He smirked and then thought he really wasn't trying to change to anything in particular just a bird.

He closed his eyes again and focused his thoughts to change. A falcon or hawk would be cool. He could probably mess with Hawkeye when he got those forms down.

He opened his eyes. This time he was able to transform fully. Looking at himself he had brown feathers running down his back with a lighter color on his front. He looked into to the window he did it he was a falcon now.

He flapped his wings testing them out. He had to now figure out how to fly. He looked around and saw a bench at the side of the training ground. It was a good goal for starting out and tried to fly up to it.

He flapped his wings but could not get off the ground.

He cursed and continued to try. He wondered how birds got off the ground it did not look too hard for them.

He turned his head when he heard voices coming closer. He focused on his body to shift back he didn't want the marines to know what he was up to. He started to panic as he heard the steps get louder. He didn't want the marines to know.

Looking around the courtyard he cursed as a door to the building opened.

He looked to see who it was and sighed and then smiled it wasn't a marine. "Hi Jimbe. How was the meeting?" He asked.

"It was alright no physical fights broke out between the warlords so that is always a positive." The fishman said sitting down although Hancock and Crocodile came close, the child didn't need to know that. "So what were you working on here?" Jimbe asked seeing Ace breathing harder than normal.

"Practicing some of my zoan forms. I don't have an instructor yet for that aspect but I figured it would be good for me to practice. What happened in the meeting?" Ace asked from what he had heard it was odd that the warlords would all be in attendance. Usually it had to be something big that happened to get them all to come to the island.

Jimbe closed his eyes and sighed he did promise the boy he would tell him, "They haven't told us much on their plan but they are targeting the territories kept by the Yonko. They may not be targeting the captains directly but they are planning on dealing a blow to them. I suspect that they will tell us more about their plans tomorrow."

"Is that why you're here? Does Sengoku want to use you in his plans?" Ace asked, what were the marines planning?

"Yea, it's not even his plan the World Government has decided that the Emperors wield too much power and want to remove some of it while at the same time increasing their own territory. A foolish plan if you ask me. They're not going to do anything just yet there just sniffing the waters. If they do it wrong then the Yonko can easily destroy the marines."

"Why don't they? Destroy the marines I mean? Aren't they enemies?" Ace asked sitting down across from the man, it was good to have someone to talk to on the island.

"They are but, it would be senseless violence and death on both sides. Most just want to be left alone to do what they want. Though they do get into skirmishes now and again." Jimbe explained.

"I see, who are the other Yonko? I know about Whitebeard, cause he apparently already knows I'm here." Ace said.

Jimbe nodded it was the main reason why he showed up, even if the meeting was mandatory, "The other Yonko are Kaido, Big Mam and Shanks."

"And they all rule in the New World? Why do they stay there? Why not go someplace else? If they could challenge the marines why not take over one of the other Blues?" Ace asked he was curious about the four. Who could be so powerful that they could rival the marines? He also wanted to know about the people that the marines were worried would kidnap him.

"Compared to that sea the others are paradise. If they went to someplace else then they would feel that they were not alive. What could challenge them? There is also the One Piece that some hope to find so they have to stay there."

Ace nodded, "What will you do now? Are you going to head back?"

"We have another meeting tomorrow so all of us need to stay here for another day, afterword I need to head back to Fishman Island there has been some reports of trouble." Jimbe said.

"I thought that you were a pirate why are you helping an island?" Ace asked.

"I am only a pirate because I need to be one. I will explain when you're older." He said smiling when Ace pouted at that answer. "Well I should get going I am sure the marines are not going to like that I was here." The man said.

Ace smiled. "I will see you again."

Jimbe smiled, "That you will." He did not think that he would ever look forward to coming to these meetings.

Ace watched as Jimbe left he should continue to practice how to fly.

He was about to transform again when the door opened again.

Why did everyone have to see him while he was secretly training? He really needed to set up alarms, he thought as he turned to see who interrupted him again.

Though now he wished he hadn't and just followed Jimbe.

It was Akainu just the person he did not want to see him practicing, or at all in any situation. The man studied him and Ace just glared back at the man. "What do you want?" Ace asked he did not like the older marine.

"What were you talking to that pirate about?" The man asked in return.

"We were just talking, what do you care?" Ace asked.

"So long as you are in marine custody you will show the proper respect." The marine said and Ace was positive that the scowl was permanent.

Ace glared but did comply he had never cared for the man, "of course admiral Akainu we were just discussing what you called the warlords here for." He said as politely as possible while still being sarcastic, though he did glare right back at the marine.

Akainu glared more than usual Ace didn't think it was possible, "That is information that you do not need to know for now. You should be training to be of use to the marines when you're older."

Ace glared but did hold his tongue he didn't think the marine would be that accepting to him leaving. He also didn't want to know what the man would do to him if he attempted to leave when the marine was present. "Is there something that you wanted?" He asked.

"A warning for you stay away from the warlords while there here. You don't want anyone to think that you will be corrupted and restrict you to the island. And just remember you belong to the marines now boy, you should aspire to be useful to the marines now." He said and walked away Ace just caught a glimpse of the smirk that the man had.

So he was being threatened. But what did that mean restrict him to the island? He already could not leave? Aspire to be useful? Who was the man kidding, there was no way he was going to stay here.

He would escape, and then he would be free.

* * *

He practiced for another few hours then went off to do some research on flight. Seriously how did birds manage to get off the ground?! He could maybe get a foot off the ground then crash back down.

He passed by the docks where there were usually flocks of seagulls and though he could not see them was sure that the marines were watching his every move. Especially while he was this close to the water. Though since it was the bay on the island and the gates were guarded no one made him turn back.

He looked at the ships, Marineford would have several docked at all times. Each of the higher ranked officers had one as well ships on standby.

Ace watched for a while as marines went about their day putting crates and other supplies onto some of the ships.

"So is this what you do in your free time?" He turned to see Hawkeye.

"Not usually just trying to figure something out, Jimbe said that you have more meetings tomorrow?" Ace asked the older swordsmen.

"Yea we do. The marines are kidding themselves if they believe that they will be able to do this without invoking the anger of those four." He said.

"That means I have another day off." Ace said, "Can you tell how many marines are watching me right now?" Ace asked looking around he couldn't see anyone but he knew they were there.

"What would be the point of that?" Hawkeye asked smirking at him.

"So there are some." Ace concluded and Hawkeye nodded.

"Yea, there are, so what are you up to here?"

"Nothing. Just trying to figure something out." Ace said then accidently meet the man's gaze, his name Hawkeye was disserved Ace thought as the man looked at him.

"Ace." The man said making it clear that he was not going anywhere until Ace told him. Was it something with warlords that they could do this? First Jimbe when he wanted to sneak into the meeting and now Hawkeye!

"Fine I'm watching the birds and trying to figure out how to fly. Don't tell the marines." Ace said.

"You are free to make your own choices I won't hinder you nor help you." The man said turning around and leaving.

Ace sat there for another few minutes watching how the birds took off and landed that one was also important, then went back toward his room. There had to be something he could do while on the island other than train for every waking hour. He was getting bored!

* * *

Elsewhere in Marineford a simple file was passed over. Doflamingo took it and scanned the contents.

"Are you kidding me? All this for one stinkin brat?" He said and looked over to the marine.

"Yes, young master, I have yet to see the child myself but he did eat a powerful devil fruit, I am not sure on the specifics myself. He doesn't have a sword instructor yet I could request to be his?"

"You're not a swordsmen Virgo." He said examining the brat in the photo.

"Ahh I forgot." He said surprised.

"It's fine, I have another day here I can find the little brat and see for myself what is going on."

"Are you going to try to include him in the deal?"

"Yea, depending on what I find fufufu, that brat could actually turn out to be useful."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And Doflamingo finally makes more of an appearance! I could not figure out how to fully write the meeting with everyone so yea... sorry...

Next will be the final chapter of the Warlord Arc!

Then we will get into the ASL Arc! Cause ASL are awesome!

Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

I AM SO SORRY! I have been busy with my finals I had to memorize over 2000 powerpoint slides (Yes we did calculate them and that is not a random number) and since the professor tends to ask the most random of information that is on only one slide that had to take priority. And then sleep for a while sleep is wonderful~ And vacation with questionable internet service…

Anyway… Sorry about the ramble…

Thank you everyone who has followed and favorite!

And thanks to those who review! And who clicked on the story again after my short hiatus…

Onee-Chan1999: Thank you so much for the giant review! It made my day when I got it. I have been thinking a lot what I am going to do about his powers and yes I am going to go into his zoan forms more next chapter!

poemado: In all I think akainu's scowl is permanent. Thanks for the review! And yep they will meet this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

Ace decided that Marineford was one of the most boring places on the face of the entire planet. Even though he hadn't been to all islands he was fairly confident in that statement.

His classes were canceled again seeing as there was another meeting for the warlords, Garp, Tsuru and Kuzan were needed in the meeting. Sengoku also had not cleared anyone else to be his instructor to fill in for the others. As they were all busy he had nothing to do on the island, he was almost preferring that his classes were still going on that way he would have something to do. There was no jungle to explore and he was pretty sure he was going to be in deep trouble if he robbed the marines to start another pirate fund, then became the problem of how he was going to escape with the money. Maybe he could start pranking the marines? He would need to wait awhile seeing as they would know it was him if he started soon after he got here.

He already had a few ideas on what to do...

For now though, there was nothing to do on the island except for training. No pirate was insane or stupid enough to attack Marineford so there was no way he could sneak onto one of their ships.

He decided he would practice flying again. The faster he got away from here the better it wasn't that he hated the marines, some of them were nice. He wanted to explore and not be used as a weapon, several of the marines had talked about how he was going to be used in the future. No, he didn't want that.

He knew of the other islands on the Grandline they sounded amazing he wanted to get away and explore. His plan was simple learn to fly and take off far from the ground in the center of the island where the marines would not watch him as closely. The roof of the main building was ideal, he would be high enough that the marines could not get him. His ideal timing would be when the admirals were gone and his grandfather and Sengoku were distracted. In the meantime to keep suspicion off of him he would try other methods to escape.

He made his way toward the courtyard trying to see if he was being followed by anyone. Either no one was or the marines were better at hiding then he knew as he did not see anyone. If he was telling the truth he had never seen the marines watching him but they always came if he got too close to the water or a ship.

He made it to the training yard, unfortunately for him it was in use by two marines who were sparing. He sighed, he would need to put it off for a while maybe there was another small area he could practice. Though he was tempted to stay and watch the two spar he decided to continue to explore the massive base.

He walked down an alleyway between some of the barracks on the island looking around for something to do. There was no one his age on the island who he could talk to or hang out with. Even the chore boys that they employed were several years older than he was. Not to mention they had their own work and training to perform that left them too tired to socialize much.

It was especially at times such as this that he missed Sabo. He missed having someone his own age to play with.

It would have been fine if there was more to the island then just the base. Sure there were shops on it but it was mostly for the off duty marines and he didn't exactly have any money to buy anything. He was also fairly certain that the store clerk would remember a shoplifting ten year old and since he was the only one on the island that meant he could be found easily.

Maybe he should try another escape attempt. Yep all he had to do was get into the water and use his own power over it to push himself away from the island.

As he walked around he missed the man watching him intently.

* * *

Doflamingo watched the brat roam around the island. He smirked so this was the secret Sengoku tried to hide from him. If he really wanted to he should have sent him off the island not let him remain where he could easily been found.

Though he did have to wonder around for a while to stumble upon the brat. However, no matter what he saw so far it was just a child nothing special about the kid.

He wondered what devil fruit the brat ate to get the marines interested in him. No way would they just take a random kid to train for a devil fruit but, that is what they did according to the file. Sengoku was even being careful there, information about the boy was kept to the bare minimum.

Thankfully Virgo was in place already and he had access to knowledge about the brat.

As a test he sent out a string to graze the boy, if he was logia it would pass though and he would know what element he was. Though the marines were losing it if they took him just because of that. Unless they were going to start taking all brats that ate a devil fruit? He wanted to see what positive spin they made the reporters tell about that!

A small part of the boy's arm turned to ice and reformed. Ace rubbed his arm and looked around wondering what it was that passed through him then shrugged his shoulders and continued on. The boy didn't think much of it probably thought he brushed up against something.

His smile got bigger at that. Aokiji was made of ice so how could this boy use his devil fruit. He either had a copy type fruit or something else. He sent another string at him this one with a bit of haki to just graze the boy. What else could the boy do?

Ace grabbed his arm and looked to see what had just happened. He moved his hand to reveal a bit of blood as well as blue fire that covered his wound.

He looked at the fire transfixed as it closed his wound. He was a phoenix. That was the only animal that had healing blue fire.

Doflamingo's smile got even larger and more predatory, "Fufufu," He laughed at his new finding. This was good, the boy was now a mystery that he wanted to solve. He could easily make the boy his puppet and force him to walk to a secluded area where he could 'interrogate' the brat.

He decided against it, the kid could easily turn around and tell Sengoku which would ruin the plans he had for the kid.

Now not only could he sell information about what the marines were planning to do with the Yonko he could sell information about the kid. Even if the kid had a copy fruit he just used two different devil fruit and who knows how many others he could control or even use.

He knew one of the Yonko would be very interested in owning the boy. He would take the kid himself but for now he needed the warlord title.

He smirked and headed off to the meeting. On the way he easily managed to evade detection by the several marines watching the brat.

* * *

It was a few days after the meeting when Jimbe finally saw the ship he was looking for. He surfaced and jumped on board startling some of the pirates. Though once they saw who it was relaxed and welcomed him.

"Jimbe good to see you how was the meetings, yoi?" Marco asked walking up to him.

"Marco, good to see you as well. To be honest the marines are insane with the plan that they have." Jimbe said shaking his head remembering the plans.

"We can talk with Pops." Vista said walking up to the two and the two commanders steered him over to the strongest man in the world.

"Jimbe, how was the meeting? And did you have any luck in that other matter?" Whitebeard asked seeing his unofficial son.

"How about I start with that 'other matter'." Jimbe said smiling of course the man would want to know about the kid, "Ace is a good kid, and tried to escape the island 3 times over the two day period. I would have helped the brat if I could but the marines watch him closely."

"Yea they want his devil fruit on their side, yoi, do you know what it is?" Marco asked.

"I don't know the name but the fruit itself can control nature, when I got there I saw him use your ability." The surrounding pirates looked surprised.

Whitebeard looked thoughtful at that tidbit of information, "I see, if the marines know he can use my fruit they would not let him get away that easily." He said thinking.

"Or at all and would double their efforts to keep the kid, no one but me was around when he used it, and he didn't tell the marines about it." Jimbe said.

"Works for us," Vista said.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to get him away from Marineford yoi." Marco said, it was too risky to just go to the island.

"Why did the marines call the meeting though?" Vista asked wondering why there was the mandatory meeting in the first place.

"The dumbest plan I have ever heard, the World government has decided that the Yonko wield too much power and have decided to remove some of it." Jimbe said.

"Are they out of their minds?" Vista asked. Sure the Yonko would not ally and destroy the marines but they would retaliate against them if they did anything on there territory.

"That's what we assume, they're not going to do anything yet and now that they have Ace they will potentially wait for him to be older and try to use him against you. In that span of time the nobles could potentially forget about the plan." Jimbe said.

"What does the boy want to do?" Whitebeard asked.

"Be free."

* * *

Doflamingo got back to his ship. "Any news on Law?" He asked.

"None so far Young Master though we are certain he will turn up." Pica said.

"Well he can't hide forever." He said and went below decks he had a call to make.

He dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"It Doflamingo I have business to discuss."

"Oh and what do you have to offer Kaido?"

"Information about the marines, namely there plan and a person currently in their possession."

"Very well head to these co-ordinates and we will discuss the information, if you have what we find valuable then we will reward you if not then we will destroy you and your crew for wasting our time."

"Fufufu, you won't be disappointed." He said hanging up the snail phone.

That boy would be the icing on the cake for this deal. The next warlord meeting was in almost six months, it would be more than enough time for what he wanted to accomplish.

Once he got a permanent base set up then he would be able to expand his operation.

* * *

Mihawk finally landed on his home island. It was void of all civilized life, covered in fog and still smelt of the blood and fire that war brought upon the land.

It was his home. No one to bother him and most looking to take his title were dealt with by the humandrills. They weren't worth his time if they couldn't even beat them.

No challenger so far has made it to his castle.

He went in looking around no one was around him for now, and nothing seemed to be moved.

He wouldn't put it past a certain red haired pirate to come in while he was out with a certain rambunctious 7 year old in tow.

Honestly that man had no respect for other's property, he would just wander in whenever he pleased messing with his possessions.

He placed his sword against the wall within arm's reach and sat down in his 'living room' most of the castle he closed up having no need for the space. This room, the library, kitchen, and his own room he kept open.

"Hawkeye!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Apparently that saying also works with thinking about an annoying red head pirate.

The young Monkey that Shanks kept with him darted into the room and jumped onto him.

"ShankssaidyouweresomewherewecouldntgowhydidyougothereIwanttogoI'mhungrydoyouhavefood?Where'd Shanks go?" He asked looking around with an exhausted Shanks following him into the room.

"Luffy! Get off of him." Shanks said entering the room and taking the hyperactive child that his friend was holding out to him. Shanks sat down on the couch next to where Hawkeye was sitting and put Luffy on the ground.

"Luffy why don't you go wait with Benn?" Shanks said giving the child something else to do.

"Aww but I want to explore the castle. I want to find a ghost!" He said determined.

"I think the dead are too afraid to enter here." Shanks whispered to Luffy.

"Is there a reason you are invading my home?" Mihawk asked already feeling the beginning of a headache.

"Yep!" He said as Luffy reluctantly left to go find a ghost on the way to Benn. "The marines never call for a mandatory meeting with your titles on the line so what I want to know is why?"

"Well I highly doubt that you care so I assume Benn talked you into coming?"

"Yep! And Luffy wanted to explore a haunted castle." Shanks said smiling, "But the fact remains what are the marines planning? I've noticed that there has been an increase in marine presence in all of our territories. They're not doing anything yet so I assume there scouting for something?" Shanks said.

Hawkeye nodded, "You would be right, the marines are planning something but this is only at the whims of the world government I don't see them acting on it. I don't see how they can act on it and hope to come out unscaved."

"And those whims change day to day…" Shanks said annoyed. "So what is it this time? Do they want an island for a resort or something?" Shanks said it wouldn't be the first time that the whims of the bubble headed bastards sent the marines on some random task.

"If it were that simple do you think that they would have called us?" Mihawk asked getting up and pouring himself a glass of wine and sitting down again, "I am going to keep myself out of this I have no interest in fighting in a possible five way war."

"Five way war?" Shanks questioned.

"The world government has decided that the four emperors wield too much power and wish to remove some to expand their own."

"Huh? That's stupid." Shanks said, "I doubt the marines would willingly try something, they planning to take on one at a time or bug all four?" He asked starting to get serious he was laid back most of the time but if the marines tried anything on his territory then he would go all out.

Any of them would even against the marines.

"All four, before I would have told you that Sengoku is just putting on an act for the world government. But now if he plays his cards right then he could pose a threat, but he would need to wait for his weapon to mature."

"A new weapon?" Shanks asked, "What could he possibly have that could allow him to take on all four of us at once? Ten more admirals?" Shanks asked.

"His name is Ace." Mihawk said, "He is a few years older than Luffy and also one of Garp's grandsons. I don't see him sticking around though to wait to be used in a war."

"Garp has more than one kid?" Shanks wondered confused, Dragon never mentioned someone else.

"No one is sure who his parents are. He ate a powerful devil fruit and the marines found out and brought him to Marineford for training. I found him after he lost control and called an army of seakings to almost destroy the island."

"Damn, Sengoku is not going to let go of him for anything."

He smirked, "He's tried to escape before multiple times and he seems to be learning from each one. Some of us already figured it out and with several of the warlords have ties to the Yonko or the revolutionary army, they all know of him now."

"And if he is as powerful as you say he is then the others are going to try to steal him away from the marines." Shanks said the only problem would be if Kaido or Big Mam got a hold of the kid they were not above using torture to get what they wanted.

"You're not interested?" Hawkeye questioned.

"If I find him sure maybe I will take him but only if that is what he wants, besides I already have Luffy though now that I think about it he might want a friend his own age." Shanks thought, then remembered, "I wonder if Luffy found Benn?"

*CRASH* *BANG* *BOOM*

"SHANKS!" He moved to get his sword.

"Now, now I'm sure that it is not as bad as it sounded." Shanks said trying to placate his friend. Damn it Luffy how many times has he said not to get into trouble when he is the one that Mihawk will go for.

Mihawk lunged though was careful not to attack his own home.

Shanks ran.

After the loud crash Benn found Luffy playing with a suit of armor and they and the rest of the pirates watched Shanks and Mihawk, whose attack turned into a duel for the both of them.

* * *

Again I am sorry for the long wait. But I really did need to study and then to turn off my brain for a bit.

I know the Mihawk and Shanks bit is long but it kind of ran away when I typed it. But Luffy showed up!

He will make a bigger appearance in the next arc!

Next up is Ace's zoan lesson then will be the next arc.

And yes Kiado now knows and is going to go after Ace.

Eventually...

Chapter 15 will be out next week!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this chapter took a while. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Life can be evil.

I got busy at work and just got some more time to myself.

Thanks to those that followed and favorite!

And thanks to those that reviewed:

SarakuHD: THANK YOU! I highly appreciate you taking the time to help me with my writing! I am trying to use some of your suggestions but I don't know how successful I have been.

Krystal 'Demon' Sante: Thanks for the review. Sabo will be coming back later in the next arc.

Onee-Chan1999: Thanks for the pm! Here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

The coast was clear. No one was in sight, for now at least.

He made his way through an alley between two storage buildings trying to reach the harbor. This time for sure.

So far the area was abandoned, there was no reason for the marines to come here. He had not been seen yet, they would never allow him to get this close to the water with no supervision. There was no telling what they would do if they discovered him trying to leave, again.

He hid behind some crates to see if the coast was clear. He hadn't seen anyone yet but it paid to be careful. The first few times he just ran trying to dodge the arms that tried to grab him. He was able to get around 3 before an upper level marine captured him.

There were no ships anchored at this port and the majority of his captors would be in the middle of the shift change and in the mess hall eating.

He was so close.

"Oi what are you doing here!?" He heard and turned to see an angry marine behind him. Judging by his attire he was a ranked officer.

Saying several words that he had heard Dadan and the others say when angry, he dashed toward the water.

The poor marine was stunned by what he just heard a ten year old say and he knew that people were making a conscious effort to not say things like that around him. That was saying something too, they were all sailors.

Ace was close to the water just a few more feet.

He jumped off the dock and could almost taste freedom when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt. He was lifted away from the water. "Hold on, Ace."

He turned and faced Drake who had a secure grip on him. Though he looked more amused by his attempt then angry.

"Do you properly know how to use your Zoan forms?" He asked.

"No." Ace said.

"How about if any form would be useful in getting away?"

"I can turn to water…"

"Can you turn to any animal that you want?"

"Not yet…" He was not going to mention his work in his hawk form.

"Then why are you trying to escape your first lesson in using your new forms?" Drake said though he did not sound upset that he tried to leave. Again. He turned and walked back toward the base and the still stunned marine.

"What did you say?" Drake asked waving his hand in front of the man who still did not move.

"What my former caretaker said when she was pissed off." Ace said smiling at the marine. Usually Dadan would be angry at him for some reason or another, then he also used to hear the other bandits use that language when they were drunk.

Drake shook his head and took Ace to the training ground. He would wonder who had the child before later.

He finally dropped Ace onto the ground and faced the child. Ace for his part landed on his feet and turned to face Drake.

"Have you decided on the forms that you were going to use?" Drake asked facing the child.

"I think 3 forms should cover what I want to do." He said though he was going to keep his flying form hidden so he could practice flying to escape, even though the mythical he wanted to use had wings. If Drake trained him in that form he would be surprised. "A Dragon, sabertooth tiger and some type of water creature."

"Alright so you have defiantly settled on two and an idea on the third. Those are good choices but we won't be able to practice your water form just yet."

"I figured as much." He said. There was no way that the marines would willingly allow for him to enter the water on his own. Maybe with Kuzan freezing miles around him in ice but other than that they would keep him far away from the open ocean.

"Well the sooner we get started the sooner you're finished for the morning." Drake said. Ace nodded for now his zoan forms were practiced only for one morning on the weekend. The marines prioritized the parts of the devil fruit that could potentially lose control and create havoc. It would not be completely catastrophic if he accidentally grew a tail. "Let's start with the ancient zoan I want you to attempt to turn fully." He said.

Ace nodded and concentrated on the form that he wanted. This is what he would do when he practiced turning into a bird he focused on the form and willed himself to change. It was starting to get easier for him to change his forms at will.

He opened his eyes to look up at Drake who nodded approvingly.

"It's a start, and you have the partial form down now," He said and Ace looked at himself he had elongated nails that were thicker and looked similar to claws. He felt with his tongue that he had sharper canine teeth that were slightly longer than normal.

His hearing was shaper as well as his sense of smell. He felt something move on the top of his head and felt it to investigate it. His ears changed to those of a cat. He didn't really feel any different, there were no added instincts or urges that he had. "Alright keep going try to fully shift." Drake said and Ace focused and tried shifting again.

He went down on his new paws and looked around. His vision was terrible now, but his hearing and smell were much better than normal. He could hear more of the marines around the base and could smell the gunpowder and metal around him. He really was in a fortress. He took a few steps testing out his new balance and messed around with his retractable claws. He wondered if he could jump on Garp and 'forget' that they were extended. He might end up with a 'fist of love' but it could be worth it.

Drake kept back watching as Ace got used to his new form. For today he would just have the child get used to the forms he wanted to use, shifting from one form to another would come later, if the boy could even do it. Limiting him to a few forms would help him later if he was forced in a hand to hand battle against someone, then the physical enhancements would pay off. Though, it would be a long time before Sengoku would even consider letting Ace in participate in any battle.

Drake smiled as he watched Ace use his claws to climb a nearby tree. He was clearly enjoying himself for now.

Ace used his claws to get himself higher in the tree other than his secret flying lessons, that the marines could never know about, he had never tried any other forms.

He got up the tree and sat down on a branch and looked down at Drake who was watching him and making sure nothing went wrong.

He jumped down from the tree, and then attempted to shift back from the form.

Shifting back was easier, he managed to turn back completely in one try, and he looked at Drake, "Your maneuverability for each form is going to be different. When you fight against someone and need to use a zoan, use one you already know so that you don't have to learn to move in a new form in the middle of a fight." He said.

"That makes sense but if I am stuck here until I'm forced to enlist won't I have enough time to try out most forms?" Ace asked he knew they weren't going to let him go easily, but just one of his escape attempts needed to work.

"That is true but at the rate you're progressing with your devil fruit this type of training should only take another year or so. After that is training to be stronger with it and training you in battle." Drake explained. "So I recommend that you try to escape after a year so you at least know how to use your devil fruit."

"Nope, there's no way I am going to wait." Ace said simply, "I'm going to be free."

Drake ruffled Ace's hair and smiled. "We'll see, you might end up liking it here now let's try your dragon form and I will put in a request for Sengoku to get a pool so you can try a water form." He didn't see any reason why the request would be turned down. There were plenty of unused buildings around that could be destroyed for space.

Ace pouted, "We have the ocean."

"I'm sure the environment would suffer if Aokiji and Kizaru had to continuously freeze and thaw the ocean around Marineford." Akaino was still not really trusted to be around Ace just yet, and even though the man may have expressed interest in having Ace, Sengoku didn't think it would be a good idea.

Ace nodded, there were not many places that could take that stress, "You could watch?" He suggested.

"No I ate an ancient Zoan devil fruit. I'll show you later but for now try to fully shift don't stop in the half form this time." Drake said sitting back.

Ace nodded then thought of another question that he had wondered about, "Why are you a marine?" He asked.

"My father was not the most 'caring' of parents. One night when he was making a deal with pirates I escaped him, and the marines found me. I knew I never wanted to be like him so I joined the marines to help others." Drake said he left out most of the details but it should satisfy the young boy.

Ace looked over to the man with a darkened look, "But are the ideals that the marines follow any better? The ones who would allow someone to kill and enslave others?" He said not really liking where this conversation was going. Mostly because Drake said the 'f' word.

"I admit that the system isn't perfect but we do protect the people that are living peacefully in this world." Drake said wondering where he was going wrong with the child. No one else he heard had this problem with Ace. He wondered what set him off, what was bothering the child?

Ace looked over at the man, "The marines wouldn't protect _everyone_." He said then decided that he was done talking and then successfully shifted to his dragon form. He had dark red scales and black talons. He stood almost as tall as Drake did when standing he had long wings and was more muscular than lean. Hardened spikes ran down his spine to his tail matching the color of his scales. His underside held lighter red colored scales.

"Well for now, I just have to say each marine follows their own path, yes there is corruption, I'm not denying that, but, it is easier to change an organization from the inside," he said to the dragon looking at him curiously. "Now why don't you get used to that form until Garp gets here." He said shaking his head, maybe Tsuru and Aokiji can help him with the kid.

Ace nodded in his dragon form then almost did a double take, 'Garp was coming?' He didn't know whether to run, hide, try to escape again, or run. Or a combination of running and something else.

'Though on the ship he wasn't that bad.' Ace thought to himself.

He worked with his new form, keeping his wings pinned to his side for now, he did not want Drake to attempt to teach him how to fly just yet. If he tried he would need to feign ignorance and fake being bad at it.

He worked at just moving on the ground for another twenty minutes before he saw Garp come into the training yard. Ace shifted back, it was easier than transforming from practicing with his hawk form.

He grabbed the bench next to him for support when he finished.

What was wrong with him? He was never this tired after using his hawk form to practice flying. He was also fine after practicing his elemental power and paramecia.

Although he never pushed himself that hard, Aokiji just had him practicing changing his body and slightly using the forms while Tsuru had him go at his own pace.

He supposed it was from shifting to two different forms. One being an ancient zoan and the other being a mythical type.

"Ace? You okay?" Garp asked coming over to him.

"Fine, just tired." He said trying to shake it off. Drake walked over as well, "It could be that shifting fully twice in one day is too much, we can scale back and only use partial forms it doesn't require as much energy." Drake said and Garp nodded.

"Might be for the best, just until he gets his stamina up." Garp said picking up Ace who immediately protested.

"GRAMPS! PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled/ complained and tried to get out of his grandfather's arms. He wasn't having much luck with that.

"Nope, now let's get some lunch. I'm sure you're hungry." He said and kept a hold of his struggling grandson, Drake decided to go talk to Sengoku about the pool for Ace's training.

Garp carried him to the mess hall and put him down at the entrance, "Come on once we eat I can finally show you around the base more." He said and the two got there food for 50 men and sat down.

As they were eating Ace heard some of the marines talking.

"Whitebeard took another island under his control this week."

"Seriously?! The world government won't like that." Another marine said.

"Whitebeard is no different from any other pirate! When he messes up he'll be on the execution stand just like that bastard Roger."

"That's true, those scum need to learn the same thing that the bastard Pirate King learned." They laughed.

Ace didn't know why he was mad. No, he did, he was the only one that could insult that bastard. He was about to tell them off, and maybe beat the living daylights out of them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand squeezed not hard enough to hurt, but enough to keep him there. He turned to see his grandfather, a stern gaze looking at him keeping him silent.

He knew Garp would never let him attack the marines. When he was around, maybe when he was alone he could.

Though that didn't stop him from sending the pair of marines death glares. Which they either didn't notice or didn't care that a ten-year old was trying to impale them with his glare.

After lunch, Garp took the two of them to a marine watch post. It was a thin tall mountain with stairs carved into it. There were four around Marineford, however only two were usually in use as pirates knew it was suicide to be in sight of the island.

Ace leaned against the rail and looked out at the ocean below.

He turned when his grandfather coughed to get his attention, "Ace, I know it's a lot to get used to in a short amount of time. But, I am sure that you will like it here and chose to join the marines-"

"What _choice_?!" Ace yelled. I'm _stuck_ here until you force me to be loyal to them all the while they just see me as a monster and weapon that they can use!" Sure the marines teaching him were nice to him, but it was still only the first week, who knows how it would change.

"Ace!" Garp said sternly and standing up, "Enough, don't let those who have never even met your father decide how you should see your life."

"Then what about you?" Ace asked, "Do you think I should have been born? Do you think my life is worth living?"

Garp grabbed him and held him close, "Only you can answer that. I want you to promise though that if someone is talking bad about Roger at least don't kill them."

"No promises," Ace said crossing his arms and looking away.

"It's all I can ask," He said ruffling Ace's hair and put him back on the ground. "Come on now, I still haven't shown you where my room is located." Garp said moving toward the stairs, "Let's go Ace,"

Ace looked down the watchtower. He could see the ocean and hear the waves beat against the defended shore. "Ace." Garp said again eyeing Ace ready to move if he tried to get to the ocean.

"Coming." Ace said there was no way he could get away from Garp. He was never able to escape him on Dawn, which he explored every day, there was no way he would escape him in Marineford where he was usually stationed.

He would still wonder about his father though. That was an issue for him that he doubted would ever go away.

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait, I will do my best to update more often again.

No promises Grad school does not take a break.

Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the start of the ASL arc.

I am not going to make a prediction about when that will be coming out but it will be. But it will be sooner than this update.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16 and the start of the ASL arc. You don't know how hard it was to think of a semi-legitimate reason to have these three on the same island that was not Marineford. Though I guess that could have happened…

Anyway thank you everyone who followed and favorited the story it's more than I ever thought would.

: We'll see…

Poemado: They were recommended but yes they are.

* * *

Chapter 16

Three months.

Three months of being stuck at Marineford. Nothing he had tried to do to escape had worked. Marines would either turn him around if he got too close to the ocean or bring him to his grandfather or Sengoku if they thought he was trying to escape.

Then he would be punished and lectured about how he was being irresponsible for wanting to leave and that he would have a good 'future' if he stayed.

Yea right the only future he would have here would be being used as a weapon. The most he got out of those lectures was pretending to listen when in fact he wasn't.

He had progressed in his training with the devil fruit. He would no longer turn to random elements at strange times. Kuzan and Tsuru were understanding with his narcolepsy. Garp usually fell asleep with him to which Sengoku would find them both asleep.

Drake started to teach him about his zoan forms. He was getting pretty good at using them for maneuverability around obstacles. Unfortunately using the partial forms only gave him a physical advantage and did not boost his power with his devil fruit. Still using more than one full transformation made him tired if done too close together. He was limited to his three forms, dragon, saber tooth-tiger and sea-serpent. Though he could not practice the last one seeing as the pool was only now under construction.

Swordsmanship was done with different instructors. He was showing improvement with it though he was new to the style. That was also switched down to two days as he was showing improvement and he would need to fight more with hand-to-hand.

He looked out his window to see the sea.

If there was a silver lining to the three months it would be that Akainu was sent to the New World and he didn't have to see him for a time. He was fairly certain that he was gathering intel on the Yonku but did not know for certain.

The only admiral that was here was Kuzan for his lessons. Kizaru was gone most of the time either circling the government islands or patrolling around the islands close to Sabondy.

He opened and pulled out a drawer from his desk. Inside was an old wanted poster.

That was now colored on. He had no doubt that the Marco he met back on Cordona was the same Marco that was Whitebeard's first mate and first division commander.

He looked at the poster. He wondered if he remembered his promise to help him get out of here.

Putting the poster back he understood it was dangerous for a pirate to come here it was no surprise that he could not come. He hoped he did though, if none of his plans worked then he would need help in getting off the island.

He opened his door and started to walk down the halls of the base. He was meeting with Sengoku today before training apparently he wanted to tell him something.

He walked down the halls toward the Fleet-admiral's office. It was normal now for the marines to see him, no one would bat an eye at him now. Those who got to the island for the first time would spare a glance but once they learned who he was would just ignore him unless he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

He opened the door and made his way to the top floor where Sengoku's office was. The office was large and had plenty of room for the marines to gather in when the occasion called for it.

Opening the door he noticed Garp, Kuzan, and Sengoku in the room already waiting for him.

"Ace glad you could come now." Sengoku said looking up from the papers on his desk.

It was not as though he had a choice in the matter…

"I have been keeping track of your progress and I believe that it is time for you to take the next step in your training. Starting today you will shift to combat and tactical training."

He understood combat but, "Tactical training?" He asked.

"Essentially using your powers to solve problems fast and efficiently. Good job Ace you're going to be a great marine!" Garp said proud of his grandson's progress.

"Yes well there is another matter that I called you here for." Sengoku said though he did not appear happy about the matter. "We have agreed that you may travel to a summer island that is close by. However I must stress that if you attempt to leave once you will be confined to the island until you are 18. Do we have a deal?"

Ace was close to vibrating it was a chance small one but a chance. He did allow himself to smile though, "When are we leaving?" He asked looking around at the admiral.

Kuzan looked up and lifted the flap to one side of his sleep mask, "Tomorrow morning, should only take us a few days to get to the island. We can treat this as a small vacation."

Sengoku cracked a smile, "Since you're heading out tomorrow I don't see why you can't take the day off. Though I wish that you would still train on the trip." Sengoku said then sighed realizing it was pointless, the admiral would let Ace just have fun on the trip. "Why don't you run along I still need to talk to Kuzan and your grandfather."

Ace left the room leaving the three marines. He smirked once outside, he would just need to come up with a fool-proof escape plan to get away.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to tell him?" Sengoku asked looking at Garp who nodded.

"He hates Celestial Dragons if he knew one was coming then then he would without a doubt do something stupid." Garp said snacking on whatever he brought this time.

Sengoku nodded accepting the reason last thing he needed was Ace to do something stupid and piss off the higher ups, "Very well. But the terms remain. If he tries to run I don't care if we go to war he remains where we can watch him."

"Fine, he just can't be here for when he comes." Garp said.

"That's fine for now but we can't have him avoid them forever he will never join if he hates them." Kuzan said finally putting up the sleep mask fully.

"We'll have to slowly get him used to the idea. The Gorosa have expressed an… interest in meeting him." Sengoku said wondering if that meeting would go well. Maybe not, they would be lucky if the boy only just fell asleep.

"He is not going to like that." Garp said eating crackers.

"He won't be the only one."

"What should we do about the warlords? There coming back soon for the next meeting." Kuzan asked, "Ace already likes Jimbe and Mihawk."

"See if we can distract him for those times that way he won't have time to see them, I don't want him to have any negative influences," He sighed, "Garp I need you in the New World as well. We can't find Shanks we don't know if he has caught on to what we are doing."

* * *

Shanks looked at the island that they had stopped on. "Benn~ Do we have ta?"

"Yes, Luffy will be fine. Unless you want to bring him into battle?" Benn said watching as Luffy swung around exploring the island.

"But the base." Shanks said, "What if they know Luffy is with us and capture him?"

"What you don't trust Yassop and Lucky Roo to watch him?"

Shanks had a dejected look, "It takes an entire pirate crew to watch him…" He did have a point there, not to mention that the crew was one captained by a Yonkou.

"True we will only be gone for a few weeks they will be fine, and the base will deter any others from coming. Besides it's about a week away from Marineford anyone would go around and head straight for Sabondy." Benn said looking around again, those two would be fine with watching Luffy. And no one would think that they were hiding the kid here.

Shanks nodded accepting the reasoning. "Oi, Luffy! We're gonna head out!"

"Okay!" Luffy said, "Come back soon! Bring some awesome meat!"

Shanks laughed, "Alright you little black hole!" He said turning toward the Red Force, "Let's go guys!"

* * *

Ace looked at the island they were approaching. He smiled, there was the marine base on one side of the island and a town on the other.

It took the entire week of pestering the admiral but he was finally allowed to explore the island on his own. The marines could try to tail him but he could easily lose them in the forest and then have his own adventure.

"Oi Ace, I need to talk to you before we get to the island." Kuzan said. Ace followed the marine down toward the store room. Kuzan opened the door then headed for a worn wooden cabinet in the corner.

He pulled out a multi-colored cuff.

It was elementia. "Sengoku gave this to me in case you became too wild and I needed to control you. But since you want to explore the island on your own you need to wear this. Even limiting your power you will be fine on this island."

Ace stared at it. "Even if you modified the necklace stone there wasn't enough to make that…" Ace said.

"Yea Sengoku had our research division look into it they were able to copy it." Kuzan said matter of factly.

Ace mentally cursed as he took the cuff. They had more elementia they could contain and limit his powers. He looked at the cuff, it would cover his wrist. There was a lock on it, and he would need a key if he wanted it off.

"If you want to explore on your own you need to wear that and I don't want to follow you so this way it limits your escape attempts. You also need to be back before dark or we will lock down the island."

Ace nodded. They turned when another entered the room, "Sir the ship has docked."

"I'll be back later." Ace said putting the cuff on. He felt his powers disappear immediately.

He ran to the top deck and crossed to the island. The dock that they were at was at the marine base. The town had their own docks for fishing vessels. He made his way into the forest and understood why Kuzan believed it was okay to let him roam the forest without a guardian.

Even with his powers sealed there was nothing remotely interesting on the island. Even Dawn Island was more interesting to explore then this island! There were no predators that he could fight no giant animals that tried to eat him. No bandits that tried to kill him. No one he could rob for cash.

It was just a normal forest. Which for him was completely boring.

He stopped at a river that ran through the woods. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter! Luffy and Ace will meet soon and Sabo will be back later.

Will the Whitebeards figure out he's there? Does anyone remember Doflammingo's plan?

Anyway chapter 17 will be out soon! Still won't estimate a date for it though.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone here is Chapter 17 for Trapped!

Thanks to those who followed and favorited and those that reviewed:

Guest: Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you like it! Timing wise yes I do plan to finish the story soon after he gets out but I might do a sequel but no promises. Teach I didn't plan on coming since mostly its just the commanders that know of him for now…

Onee-Chan1999: Luffy is here for you! Sabo will be coming back soon! Go with your hunches I want to do a few more things before I bring the story to a close. Element wise that is what he will mostly stick with the four and branch out when he needs to. Teach again I was not planning on him showing up for now. Ace's Haki will be addressed later.

'am: Thank you for your review and here is Ace and Luffy I hope you like it!

: Luffy is here! Sabo needs to hurry up…

Poemado: Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 17

The forest was a lot of fun! Lucky Roo and Yassop said that he could play around in the woods today so long as he was back before dark. But even if he wasn't he was sure that they could find him. They always did or Shanks did.

Whatever someone would find him. Or he would prove that he could be allowed to roam around and be responsible!

He ran around looking for an adventure to have. Of course being on the island was in itself an adventure, but he wanted to find a friend or someone who would play with him.

He had explored the village earlier but that was no fun. No one wanted to play with him there. Lucky Roo and Yassup couldn't play outside too much either in case someone saw them and according to them that was not good.

He found a river and decided to follow it. He knew there was a marine base on the island but the marines were weak they always lost to Shanks. Even though he always had to stay below deck with some of the crew when they attacked but Shanks always won!

The river had a reasonably fast pace and he continued to follow it, careful not to fall into it. He would prove to the rest that he could be on an island by himself and not have close to half the crew following him. Though, of course, they always got lost when they went with him.

Then Shanks or someone else would find him, somewhere.

As he was walking there was another boy sleeping on the rocky shore. He had black hair, freckles and looked to be a little older then he was.

Luffy decided to poke the older boy.

Poke, "Hello?", Poke, "Wake up." Poke, "Play with me?"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!" The other said finally getting up. Luffy smiled at the success.

* * *

"Hi I'm Luffy let's be friends!" The boy said in a happy tone.

"Why would I want to be your friend?" Ace asked thinking that the other was insane and if he would get in trouble if he knocked the smaller out.

"Please… we're both alone, and I don't have anyone to play with on the island! Most kids are afraid of me cause of my devil fruit." Luffy said trying to get the older boy to stay.

Ace sighed remembering Sabo, Luffy hit the nail on the head he was alone. Sure the marines were nice to him but, "Did you say you ate a devil fruit?" It was the only reason he was not leaving right now.

"Yea gum-gum fruit I'm made of rubber!" He said stretching out his cheek.

"Lame," Ace deadpanned getting up preparing to ditch the smaller boy.

"It's not lame it's totally awesome! I can stop bullets and punches don't hurt me!" Though Shanks got really mad when other pirates tried.

"Whatever." Ace said not totally convinced of the fruits usefulness.

"What's that bracelet for? It looks cool! How come there's a lock on it?" Luffy said looking at the cuff.

"It's an elemantia cuff it's keeping my devil fruit suppressed. It's so I don't leave the island." Ace said turning around and about to leave the boy.

"Wait Marine you're a Marine?" Luffy asked seeing the mark on the back of his shirt. Ace was about to tell him that he wasn't when, "So you're weak cause marines always lose." Luffy said picking his nose.

"Oi! I am not a Marine! They found out about my fruit and want me to join but I'm not going to. And I can beat you any day." He said walking away.

"Not uh! I am super strong my punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy said running after the other boy.

"A pistol really?" Ace deadpanned as the smaller caught up to him.

"Fine I'll prove it let's spar!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Sure." He said and got in position he was feeling bored and it was something to do. Both boys faced each other and got ready. Ace didn't know what the other was capable of but he was confident that he would win.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy said aiming at the other boy. When the arm extended however, the limb hit the ground causing the small boy to hit himself in the face.

"Hahaha, are you serious with that?" Ace asked watching the boy bounce back, well at least it was entertaining. "I win then." He said.

"No fair let's go again!" Luffy said un-phased by the hit.

"Why so you can lose again?" Ace asked but was smiling at the boy. Maybe they could 'spar' again later.

"Grr I will win I promised that I was going to become King of the Pirates. I am going to find the best crew and beat Shanks!"

"Really? You? How can you become the Pirate King?" Ace asked raising his eyebrow at the proclamation.

"I will be the Pirate King just you wait! You should join my crew." Luffy said smiling, "Oh yea what's your name?"

"Ace, and no I'm not joining your crew I am going to captain my own ship after I escape Marineford." He said.

"Escape? But you're not there now?" Luffy said tilting his head to the side not understanding what Ace was talking about.

"I'm here now, but in two weeks when Kuzan is done here he's taking me back." Ace said getting aggravated with the smaller boy.

"So leave!" Luffy said as though it was the most brilliant plan in the world.

"I can't." Ace said getting annoyed both at the boy and his situation. "If I try to run and they catch me then they will never let me leave the island until I agree to join them. No merchant ships come here anyway the only boats at the village are fishing boats and there not made to handle the Grandline weather. If I had a key to the elementia I could get away but the only copy is at the base. So yes I am trapped." Ace said hoping that the small boy understood the explanation.

Luffy was silent while he explained. "I know you can ask Shanks to help you! But he's not on the island right now… I don't know when he will get back either."

The name Shanks did sound familiar but he could not place it and Luffy there was something important about those names.

Both of the children's stomachs growled.

"Hungry~" Luffy said holding his stomach.

"Come on we might as well find something to eat." Ace said resigned to the fact that he would have to go back to the island.

"WOO~" Luffy said following the older boy excited for food.

Ace had to admit, under torture and close to death, that he enjoyed the other boy's company. They hunted in the woods together. Ace was disappointed in the fact that there were no large animals, only normal size.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked Luffy after the third deer they took down. Ace was surprised at the smaller boy's appetite he had never met anyone who could match him and Garp. Sabo could come close but never ate the same amount.

"I'm good now but what do you want to do?" Luffy asked.

Ace looked at the sun it was almost dark. "I need to head back to the base. If I'm not there soon Kuzan will come looking for me. We can meet up tomorrow."

"We can meet in the village and you can meet Lucky Roo and Yassap. Gah! I need to get back too!"

"Then go I will find you tomorrow so wait in the village." Ace said and the two boys parted ways.

Ace ran toward the base hoping that he was not too late. He could still see the sun so it was not considered dark yet. Though that might be considered a loose definition.

He got to the base just as they were about to close the main gate. "Cutting it close Ace." One of the marines who came with them said.

"Yea but I was still back before dark so no one can be that mad at me." Ace reasoned hopefully they accepted the loophole.

"True, alright come on I can show you where you're staying for now." The marine said.

Ace followed the soldier into the base his room was in the direct middle of the base. It was a small room big enough for just a bed. With a faint cleaner smell he assumed that it was a liberated storage closet. Not that he minded.

"Thanks, what is Kuzan doing tomorrow?" Ace asked.

"Well he did just sleep all day he might do the same tomorrow." The marine said Ace could tell he was exasperated about something.

He shut the door and got into bed. With Luffy at least he could be with someone on the island. The marines were nice to him but it wasn't the same.

* * *

Luffy got back to the village just as the sun was setting.

"Luffy, there you are, where were you?" Yassop asked walking up to the small boy. He was just on his way to find the smaller boy. Benn choose this island knowing that it was similar to the islands in East Blue and would be safe for him.

The only really worries were the river and the Marine base but hey they had limited choices since the backup island had killer giant snakes. The two could take the marines if needed but this way Luffy wouldn't get eaten. Again.

Hopefully Luffy knew enough to steer clear of the river.

"I was out playing with my new friend Ace! He super cool and strong!" Luffy said smiling, "He said he would come by tomorrow to play again!"

"Really? You found a friend here?" Yassop said glad for the small boy they were watching. The pirates could tell that Luffy was getting lonely being the only child onboard.

"Yea, can I bring him here tomorrow to meet you?" Luffy asked.

"Ah Luffy only if he asks okay, he might not want to meet pirates, do you know where he lives in the village?"

"Oh he doesn't live in the village, he lives with the marines but he's not a marine so he's not weak."

"HUH!?"

* * *

Here is chapter 17! Hope you all enjoyed it! Luffy is here! Sabo will be coming soon in the next few chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone! I have started to outline a sequel for this story and that will cover Ace's time with the Whitebeards and forming his own crew and or just running around the world creating mayhem. I haven't finished planning. Or finished writing the time line. I have a general idea.

Anyway here is chapter 18 unfortunately Sabo does not appear in this chapter but he will soon! I wanted more Ace and Luffy bonding!

Thanks to all who followed and favorited the story!

And those that reviewed:

Guest: Working on the sequal now, outline is almost done.

Mrs. Ma'am: I wanted Ace to have to practice and learn he will get better as the story goes on. And yes your review did make sense.

Lulu: Thanks for your review, Ace is one of my favorite characters and yes my heart broke then as well in multiple pieces. Sabo is coming soon! And yes I fully admit that and I hope the ending clears things up.

Fire: He's coming soon! Very soon!

* * *

Chapter 18

Ace went back toward the village today. Kuzan was keeping to his word that this was a two week vacation and let the boy go with firm orders to be back before dark or then _he_ would have to work and Ace would not be allowed outside the base for a few days.

He made it to the village after going through the forest. Since it wasn't as dense as the forest on Dawn he made it in good time.

The village was large compared to Fusha but smaller than the city. Even being the morning it was warm out and people were going about already busy. Apparently there was some festival that was going to happen next week.

Ace wondered around looking for Luffy. He wondered where the smaller boy lived. He should have remembered to ask but only thought of it when he got back to the base. Many people were already around town so it shouldn't be too hard to find a single child with a devil fruit.

He felt the hit on his back and thanks to the three months of hard training at the base and growing up on the mountain was able to maintain his footing.

Looking to see what hit him he saw Luffy.

"Don't you know not to randomly jump on people?" Ace demanded.

"I didn't 'jump' on you I rocketed!" Luffy said smiling.

"Well don't do that either!" He scolded, "You want to head into the woods again? I feel that we would just get in the way of the preparations." Ace asked and then thought that the other boy was going to break his neck nodding.

"Yea let's do that." Luffy said, "We can spar again and I can show you how strong I am."

"Hahaha, sure you can try." Ace said confident in his own win. The two boys went into the woods unaware of the shadow that was following them.

* * *

Yasopp was voted the unlucky one that got to follow Luffy and the other boy.

He confirmed it though, that boy was wearing the marine mark. But there was a locked stone cuff on one of his wrists.

What was going on? They didn't get much out of Luffy other than the other boy being 'awesome' and 'cool'. Only real information they had was that the kid lived with the marines but wasn't a marine himself.

It was possible that he was a choir-boy that the marines enlisted but that theory didn't match up with what they knew from Luffy.

* * *

Ace and Luffy continued to run to the clearing. The clearing was on the center of the island between the marine base and the village. It was also far enough away from the river that they didn't have to worry about Luffy accidentally falling into the water. Ace would save him probably after laughing at him.

"Okay you ready?" Ace asked facing the other boy.

"Yea, I wanna go until I win!" Luffy said throwing his fists in the air fully determined to defeat the older boy.

"We'd be here forever if that was the case how about best out of 50?" Ace said grinning not taking the young boy serious.

"Yea! I'm gonna win." Luffy declared.

"You never learn." Ace said getting into his stance. Luffy followed suit and the two watched each other.

They sprang forward. Luffy was not using his devil just yet.

Luffy aimed a punch at the older boy. Ace was able to dodge and knock the other away.

"Again!" Luffy said getting up.

"Sure." Ace said.

* * *

After fifty rounds Yasopp was crying over Luffy losing all fifty. Someone was going to have to help the boy become stronger. At any rate he was definitely going to need to tell Shanks that Luffy needed to up his training.

The boy was on a Yonkou's ship after all! He should be able to win against a chore-boy!

* * *

Ace smiled it was a while since the last time he was able to fight like that. None of the marines (excluding Garp) would fight with him not wanting to risk harming him. Or risk their pride that a child was able to beat them. The marines were not foolish it wouldn't look good beating up a ten year old or being beat by him. If he asked Kuzan to spar with him he would be frozen until he could thaw himself. He made that mistake _twice_. He would need to become stronger before challenging the admiral again. (He did not count those as fights it was more Kuzan did not want to put up with him)

"You want to explore the island more?" Luffy asked getting up and getting over the fact that he had indeed lost all fifty.

"Yea, what time do you need to get back?" Ace said wondering where they should go.

"Oh yea, Yasopp and Lucky Roo said that you could come by the hotel were staying at!" Luffy said excited.

"A hotel? You don't live on the island?" Ace asked that was news to him he thought that the younger boy lived on the island.

"Nope. I live on Shanks' ship, but he has to do something and doesn't want me to get hurt." Luffy said.

"Really you live on a ship? What kind?" Ace asked it was probably a merchant ship.

"Shanks is a pirate." Luffy said happily.

"Cool, when I leave Marineford I am going to be a pirate." Ace said there was still something about the names he couldn't place. He felt that they were important and he should remember them but was coming up blank. He did remember though that Luffy said he wanted to be the Pirate King so it did make some sense.

"Really!? Shanks says when I'm older I could form my own crew! And then we're going to go on lots of adventures and stuff!" Luffy said excited.

* * *

Yasopp sighed in relief that the other boy had no problems with Luffy being on a pirate ship. But then again, what was up with the other boy? Why was he with the marines if he didn't want to join them? What was with that stone cuff on his wrist?

Luffy would tell him when they got back. Or parts of it. Really the boy had a one track mind and they could only get limited information out of him about Ace.

They were supposed to call the ship later to give an update and he could ask Benn if he had any information or if he really was just a chore-boy.

He looked to see the two boys then almost fell out of the tree. Where did they go?

* * *

Ace and Luffy ran through the woods. Ace with ease from years of practice, Luffy trying desperately to keep up with the older boy.

"Come on slow down!" Luffy said annoyed at the older boy.

"How will you get better if you don't push yourself?" Ace asked as the two moved through the forest.

"I will be stronger than you!" Luffy promised.

"Really how are you going to do that?" Ace asked.

"When I'm older!" Ace decided to interrupt that thought.

"When you're older I will be even older and stronger then you." Ace said coming to a stop on one of the branches Luffy jumped up and panting even made of rubber it did not help him much.

Ace looked around where they were they made it to the eastern shore. The island was a large one the base took up one side of the island while the village took up the other.

Luffy looked around as well. "Hey! What's over there?" Luffy asked pointing Ace followed his line of sight to what appeared to be a cove.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Ace said and the two raced over.

The cove was large and well hidden. "Wow check it out there's a ship here!" Luffy said excited.

Ace examined the ship. It was well concealed within the cove. Trees and other plants helped to keep it from being seen from anyone just circling the island from the ocean. The cove was surrounded by a cliff that the ship had set up a board running across to the island. It was a larger model of ship that was docked at the island.

Men were milling around bringing supplies back to the ship. Based on what was around it they had been here for a while. Or were planning on staying for a time an entire camp site was set up on the land.

Ace examined the ship more closely. He smirked seeing the flag, it was a pirate ship. Either they knew that there was the base on the island and didn't want to cause a disturbance in town or they were just here to resupply.

"Cool, another pirate ship." Luffy said with admiration seeing the flag.

"Come on, not all pirates are going to be like Shanks." Ace said he was able to get Luffy to leave the ship after some pulling. "How about we go back to town? It's almost time for lunch we can get something on the way?" Ace asked.

"Yea we can we can see the others too!" Luffy said happily.

"Sure if we see them they might be off doing something." Ace said and the two boys started to head back to the island's town.

They made it back to town and the two boys began to look around to see what was being offered.

The festival was next week so he should be allowed to go if he bugged Kuzan enough. It was a festival to celebrate one of the island's traditions.

The two wandered around the town many were starting there planning on what they were going to do. Apparently, listening to people talk around town, the marines would patrol to keep order.

If that was the case then he had nothing to worry about.

"Ne Ace? Why do you think that the pirates landed in the cove and not at the town?" Luffy asked

Ace had an urge to hit his head on something, "What do you think would happen if pirates docked at the town?" Ace asked in return, when he didn't get an answer he said, "Pirates typically don't land at the docks because people are afraid of pirates."

"Oh… I get it." Luffy said and the two continued wandering around town.

They spent the afternoon wondering around when Luffy said, "Oh Ace you want to meet Lucky Roo and Yasopp?"

"Sure you said you were staying at a hotel? Which one?" Ace asked.

Luffy smiled and pointed toward the harbor. "It's over there!" He chirped happily.

Ace nodded and the two of them headed toward the harbor.

Luffy headed toward a building that was close to the water's edge. It was slightly run down and made of wood. The sign above the door said Motel and there was a sign in the widow reading Vacancy.

Luffy opened the door and Ace followed there wasn't anyone else that was in the room.

They went up the stairs to where they found the room.

Luffy opened the door and Ace looked around there was no one here. There was a larger main room with two rooms broken off the main one. There was a smaller kitchen attached to the main room.

Luffy jumped up onto a chair and looked on top of the table. "There not here but I found this." He said holding a letter. Reading it he turned to the older boy, "They said they went out but would be back soon you can stay here." Luffy said. Ace looked out the window.

"I can't I still need to get back I can drop by tomorrow." Ace said and the two said goodbye. As he left he made sure to get the room number.

Ace ran through the woods back toward where the pirate ship was spotted. He wanted to know what was going on. If the pirates were just here to restock or if they were here to cause trouble.

He climbed up the branches to closer to the top to be able to hide. He jumped through the tree tops and landed at the cove. He didn't see any pirates out on the shore, he assumed that meant they would be in the ship.

Carefully watching he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He decided to head back. If they weren't going to cause trouble then he had no reason to tell anyone where they were.

* * *

I hope this clears up some confusion for some of you: Years later:

Ace, Luffy and Sabo were laying on the grass on a hill overlooking the ocean. It was almost sunset and the boys were relaxing.

"Ne Luffy?" Ace asked looking over the younger turned his head around looking at his older brother.

"What's up?"

"When we first met you said that marines were weak right? Gramps is a marine so why did you think that they were weak?" Sabo at this point turned over to see the youngest.

"Oh!" Luffy said sitting up with his trademark straw hat. "Gramps never wore any marine stuff so I just figured that he bullied the marines into giving him a ride! Shihihihi."

Ace and Sabo looked at each other and sighed, "Honestly Lu,"

"Come on Sabo it's not like the old man wouldn't actually do something like that."

"True."

* * *

Yes, Ace does not remember what Garp said about Luffy being his grandson or about Shanks. He will learn later.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be out soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello Everyone! Here is chapter 19!

And He is finally here! I hope I did this right and you guys like it!

Thanks to those that followed and favorited!

And to those that reviewed!

Lulu: Thanks so much for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As to your observation *whistles innocently* Just got to wait to find out. I am still planning the sequel and thank you for your ideas.

* * *

Chapter 19:

Ace examined the area so far so good. He moved through the shadows. Maybe he could get out of this? He made his way to the door quickly moving behind crates and boxes. He was close to the exit now.

There were two guards. Not a problem for him. He used his power over wind to knock over some barrels the guards cursed and went to go clean up what they assumed was just an accident.

He moved toward the door, as soon as he thought the coast was clear, and then cursed. Ice formed in front of him forming a wall he turned back intent on escaping before he was trapped in the ice.

No good the ice formed around him he was trapped. He called on his fire and tried to melt it but it was no good the ice only continued to remain and he sighed in defeat.

One of the walls broke to revel Kuzan with the elemantia cuff. "I know you hate it but if you want to leave the base you need to wear it." He said putting it on Ace's wrist.

Ace felt his power weaken until he couldn't use his devil fruit, "or you could just let me leave without it." Ace said annoyed that he was caught.

"No can do." Kuzan said, "You're still working and trying to figure out your own power, and to top that off you still don't know how to properly use it and can hurt someone with it. Same deal though be back before dark." Kuzan said heading back into the base.

Ace glared at the cuff. Stupid research division why did they have to replicate it!?

"Ace you should stop trying to test Kuzan he likes you but even he would have to report it if you keep trying to leave."

"It's not like I was trying to leave the island…" Ace said and the marines smiled knowing that the boy would leave in an instant if he could.

"True but if you really want to use your devil fruit you can in the training yard." Another said and Ace got up.

"Maybe later." Ace said running off into the woods. He should practice then maybe they would let him leave the base without the cuff, not likely but possible.

He went back toward the east coast of the island. Those pirates hadn't made a move yet and if they had just needed to supply their ship then they would have left already. Or they were waiting for someone to come.

He climbed up into the trees and looked at the cove the pirates were still there he sighed he would check again later before he got back to the base. He wanted to know what they were up to and who they were.

Jumping to the next tree he took off toward the town. As he got close to town, he jumped to the forest ground and kept going.

Once the village was in sight he made his way toward the harbor and the old hotel Luffy was staying at.

Finding the same building he entered to see an elderly woman sitting at the counter reading the local paper Ace couldn't see what she looked like.

"You might as well turn right around boy." She said not really interested in the kid that came. Ace looked up at her, it was more than possible that the pirates were paying her off to keep people from finding them.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone." Ace said, "His names Luffy and they're staying in room 203." He had made sure to get the number on his way out.

The women looked at him, "Whatever go on up." She said picking up the paper again. Ace went up the stairs though he was sure that the women was still watching him.

He went up to Luffy's room and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Luffy opened it. "Ace you're here!" He said happily.

"Yea want to go explore the island some more or do you have to do something?"

"No let's go I wanna spar again." Ace smiled and the two left saying bye to the old women at the front desk.

They headed for the woods unaware of another presence following them.

* * *

He had gotten word that Ace was taken off of Marineford. However, due to the admiral being on the island the small group that brought him were unable to take Ace with them. It was lucky that they even got the information in the first place. He was headed to another base nearby, and when he got information about Ace, he made the ship take a detour.

He followed the two wondering what he was going to say to Ace.

Also hoping that the other would not react violently to him showing up now of all times. It was a small hope but maybe not a good one.

Following the two to a clearing he watched them spar. It was good to see Ace opening up more to others. He watched longer and had to bite his lip to keep him from laughing.

Luffy was terrible at this.

And he was pretty sure Ace was not holding back…

"25 wins for me you sure you want to keep going?" Ace asked. He decided to make his move.

"Then how about a match worth having I've been feeling rusty?" He said jumping down to the shock of the other two.

* * *

Ace had just beaten Luffy for the 25th time when he heard.

"Then how about a match worth having I've been feeling rusty?"

He turned to see someone he never thought he would see again.

He stared.

"S-Sabo!?" He was stunned so he did what he would normally do he punched the blond. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? I thought you were dead!" He said grabbing Sabo's shirt. "Did you even care!? What are you even doing here?!" He yelled.

"If you let go I can explain!" He said turning an interesting shade of blue. Ace glared but did comply.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked bouncing over to the older boys, "Are you Ace's friend? Let's be friends!"

"One question at a time! First, Ace I'm sorry I didn't come back I was hurt badly in the explosion and the man who saved me had to keep me unconscious until I healed. When I woke up I hear that you joined the marines?"

"NOT BY CHOICE!" Ace yelled and showed his wrist, "There taking me back in a week and a half."

Sabo chewed his lip, "That's not good and there's an admiral with you right?"

"Yea, even if I somehow leave the island he's just going to drag me back. Are those people still with you?"

"Nope, they had to go since the admiral is here they cannot get attention on themselves, they're going to come back in two weeks though."

"I see, any way, we have several months to catch up on, and what were you saying about being my sparring partner?" Ace asked sweetly but Sabo could feel the killing intent and see the dark aura surrounding Ace.

"You're still mad aren't you?!"

After the three boys finished the results were Ace and Sabo winning against Luffy fifty times. Ace winning against Sabo 30 times.

"Thirty!? Seriously Ace! What have you been doing on that base!?" Sabo demanded as they relaxed near the river.

"Training ever since that women gave me the devil fruit that is all I'm _allowed_ to do. Garp took me there right after he saw me eat it." Ace said.

"But if the marines are training you why aren't you weak? Marines always lose!" Luffy said.

Sabo smiled, "Just the marines that fight your captain. But there are stronger ones out there."

Luffy nodded then went back to playing.

"Anyway it is good to see you." Ace said.

"It's good to be back, sorry I tried to leave before you though, but I guess we both have set out huh?"

"Nope. I haven't yet I ain't joining the marines I am still going to leave before I turn 17 one of my escape attempts has to work." Ace said smiling.

"True." Sabo said. "Besides I doubt they will want to keep you and your temper around."

"HEY!"

"Guys I'm hungry!" Luffy declared, "Let's get something to eat!"

"Good idea Luffy." Sabo said and the three boys were off.

Ace smiled it was good to have Sabo back though he still couldn't go with him as Kuzan would just freeze the ocean if he tried to run. Luffy's captain was also not due back for another few weeks. Ace sighed he would just have to enjoy the moment.

And learn how to pick locks…

* * *

After a while they started to travel to the village again with Luffy trying hard to keep up with the two older boys.

"Come on slow down!" Luffy complained barely keeping up with the two.

"How are you going to get better if you don't push yourself?" Sabo asked the other.

"Come on slowpokes get left behind!" Ace said.

"Wait up!" Luffy said.

They finally made it and Ace looked around the different buildings as Sabo jumped and landed next to him.

"So I was thinking, where am I going to stay?" Sabo asked as Luffy came panting.

"Good question, you can't stay with me, Kuzan might decide to bring you with us." Ace said, he wouldn't put it past the marines to take Sabo to ensure his cooperation.

Sabo nodded, "Yea, I don't intend to be a marine."

"I know you can stay with me!" Luffy said.

"Could work, where are we headed?" Sabo asked and Ace nodded it was the best plan for now.

"Yea, I need to ask them something anyway." Ace said.

The boys made it back to the hotel. The old woman wasn't there this time and nothing stopped them from heading up.

Luffy threw open the door causing Yassop to spill his coffee on himself and Lucky Roo to look over.

"Luffy you're here early?" The pirate questioned cleaning up the coffee.

"Yea, where is your friend?" The man asked.

"Yo!" Ace said entering the room.

"Hello." Sabo said.

"And they multiplied. Well I'm Yasopp and this is Lucky Roo." The man said to the boys, "We're members of the Red Hair pirates. What are you boys doin here thought you would have been running around the woods?" He said though was happy that Luffy made another friend.

"Well sir-" Sabo started.

"Not a 'sir' we're pirates after all." Lucky roo said.

"I needed to talk to you." Sabo asked.

"Oh bout what kid?" Peaking the interest of the two.

"I just arrived on the island and unfortunately I can't stay with Ace, though I would not care about sleeping in the woods, Luffy suggested that I stay here." Sabo said finishing.

The two pirates nodded and smiled at the kid, "We don't mind feel free you can bunk with Luffy. Can you show him?" Yasopp asked the other pirate and Luffy who nodded.

Once the three left the man turned to Ace who was about to follow the others. "So I talked to our vice-captain yesterday seeing if he had any information about a strange kid with an admiral."

Ace eyed the man suspiciously, "What did he say?"

Yasopp grabbed a folder and handed it over, "Your in some mess kid, Benn was hoping that you could fill in some of the blanks."

Ace scanned it, how did the pirates get this? He debated if he should tell or not but Luffy trusted them and they were allowing Sabo to stay. What could it hurt? "A few months ago I was given a devil fruit from some women. My grandfather saw me eat it and knew it was powerful so he brought me to Marineford for training." Ace said leaning against the wall, "they won't let me leave until I join them, taking me here is just a way for them to try to get on my good side."

"How are they keeping you here kid?" Lucky Roo asked as the three returned Sabo worried for his friend and Ace showed his wrist.

"Sea-stone won't work on me, but this does conceal my power." He said showing the cuff.

"Never seen this before. Hang on I might be able to get that off of ya." Yasopp said.

"Seriously?!" Ace said excited.

"Yep now hold still kid you're almost as bad as Luffy when the captain tells him were going to see an island."

Ace held still as the pirate rummaged through his bag and produced thin metal wires.

The man attempted to pick the lock on the child's arm but after several of them broke Lucky Roo spoke up, "Sorry Ace they must have used one of the better locks when they made them."

Ace nodded as Sabo and Luffy watched. "It's fine I knew it was a long shot."

"Well if you are sticking around for another couple of weeks the main ship will be coming back Benn could get that off he's the vice-captain of the ship. And I do have to admit much better at picking locks then I am."

Ace nodded, "I think I am only staying until after the festival then they are taking me back."

"I see, well I can keep trying but unless you have a copy of the key then I don't think it's going to come off." He said.

"Thanks, I should get going, I don't want the marines to come searching for me."

"Yea, that would be a bummer for us." Lucky Roo said.

"Coming tomorrow?" Luffy asked jumping on the couch.

"Yea I will." Ace said heading out.

He wondered if he could get a copy of the key somehow.

* * *

And there we go it will pick up more next chapter and I am still considering the ordering but it should be out soon.

Let me know what you think! The island arc is going to wrap up in a few chapters, after I am considering going though more of his training and bringing in more of his Zoan forms as well as another Warlord meeting where Ace meets more of them, with some time skips and Ace finally leaving the island.

Still not going to give a time on when the next chapter will be out, I am going to be busy with school work over the next month. But it should not take a month to get the next chapter out for you.

Thanks and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

So it did turn out kind of shorter then my previous chapters but I did break this up into two since I thought two major things happening in one chapter would be too much.

Next chapter is the beginning of the end of my 'island arc'.

Thanks to those that followed and favorite

And to those that reviewed:

Lulu: Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one as well! And yes Doflamingo should not be trusted. Ace is almost 11 here and I do think I will do something for his birthday. After a few more chapters I will do another time skip to when he is older.

Littleditto: There mostly just speculating on how to either get a copy of the key or get the one off of Kuzan. Not that he would let Ace get the drop on him.

FireDRion: Yep!

Poemado: Glad you liked the chapter!

Guest: Glad you like the story! I agree with the reactions I do have to do something with that, and to be honest I probably would too!

* * *

Chapter 20

Ace concentrated at his own work. The sun was barely up but he was restless and couldn't fall back asleep so he decided he would train.

He concentrated on trying to open up a hole in the wall that would not be loud enough to wake Kuzan. He was so engrossed in his work that he missed the man walking up behind him.

Ice formed in front and to the sides of him and he sighed. "Ace enough, it's too early to deal with this."

"Then let me leave!" Ace yelled at the admiral.

"Can't do that kiddo. Besides you still don't know how to fully use your fruit." Kuzan said sitting down on a box that was concealing Ace from the view of the rest of the soldiers. Ace looked as the stupid cuff was put on his wrist again. "Keep this up and I will have to tell Sengoku, Ace. _All right_?"

Ace looked away but did nod. He knew he was pushing his luck and it wasn't as though he could fly away yet. He didn't have a way to navigate, he had yet to find a log pose that he could take. That and he didn't have that much faith in his flying right now, he could maybe manage to fly around a bit but not enough to go to another island.

Kuzan stood up and walked back toward the building, "I'll leave that on for now let me know if you want to practice."

Ace translated: It's not coming off until we head back or if you are under supervision.

He got up and made his way toward the gate. Marines were starting their own day as men were getting ready for practice and upkeep of the base.

It was a calm and boring day for him. The only thing redeeming about the island was that Sabo and Luffy were here.

Though he would be forced back soon. Stupid Marineford.

He jumped up and climbed to the top of a tree and made his way through the forest tops. He could run on the ground but he always found this easier.

He made it to the town and jumped down outside where no one would freak out that there was a child falling out of a tree.

"ACE!" He turned to see Luffy and Sabo.

"We were getting worried that the marines didn't want you to leave." Sabo said.

"Yo." Ace said seeing the two, "Nah, but Kuzan did catch me trying to sneak away again so I have to wear the cuff until we leave."

"Stinks to be you." Sabo said though was angry with the marines about kidnapping his friend.

"Let's go!" Luffy demanded, "I wanna be able to show Shanks how strong I've gotten!"

"Sure and then tell him that you need to work harder." Sabo said teasing the younger.

The boys ran into the woods toward the clearing that they usually used when sparing. It was the same fifty times each and it turned out as usual.

Luffy lost to both Ace and Sabo fifty times. Ace was able to beat Sabo 28 times.

"Haha, I'm getting better!" Sabo said as they ran back to the town.

"Yea but then again, I still beat you more!" Ace said teasing.

"Just you wait once I'm with the revolutionary army I'll be able to beat you!" Sabo said fully intent on pushing himself so he could be stronger than his brother.

"I'll be stronger than both of you!" Luffy proclaimed.

"Coming from Sabo, he has a chance, but you need a lot more work!" Ace said and the three stopped close to town. None of the boys wanted to freak out the town by jumping down where people could see. They slowed down and he turned to Sabo, "Oi Sabo," Ace said as Luffy was more interested in a bug.

"What's up?"

"When Gramps was taking me to Marineford we stopped at an island and I met a pirate." Ace said, "You have a better chance at getting him a message then I do."

"Who did you meet?" Sabo asked confused. Garp from what he heard would usually just arrest pirates.

"It was Marco the Phoenix from the Whitebeard Pirates." Ace said smiling at Sabo's reaction.

"How on earth did you meet him?!" Sabo asked fully knowing who that pirate was.

"I was mapping the ventilation shaft trying to escape, anyway, he promised me that he would find me and help me be free, I doubt Whitebeard would go to war to get some random kid so I want you to tell him that if he can't get me, it's okay, I'll figure something out."

Sabo nodded but hated the look in his friend's eyes, "I'll tell him… But from what I've heard of him with the revolutionaries, Whitebeard is one of the better pirates, I don't think Marco would forget so easily. Besides it's not as though you're just some random kid. Not with that devil fruit."

"We'll see. I still find it hard though that people will make that much fuss over it. I can't even use two zoan forms in a single day or I'll be too exhausted to move."

"Huh? Zoan? What can you turn into?" Luffy asked.

"Anything nature related. I can't use Sengoku's form since it's not related to nature." Ace said mostly explaining to Sabo who would understand more.

"So it's a mystery fruit?" Luffy said as though the question of the universe has been solved.

"Yep it is." Ace said not wanted to try to explain what he could do and not do to the younger boy. Sabo just nodded over the days both figured it was easier to tell the boy things were a 'mystery'.

"Well I would be more worried about your situation though. What happens if the marines find out about 'it'?" Sabo asked.

Ace's look darkened at the mention he knew what Sabo was talking about, "Apparently Sengoku knows about 'it' but doesn't want it to get out. Gramps said he was going to bury that information."

"Huh? What is it!?" Luffy demanded not liking not knowing what was going on even if he didn't understand.

"Nothing, how about we go to the ocean and fish?" Ace said diverting the conversation away. Sabo nodded but did whisper something to the younger which sort of pacified him.

* * *

A few days later

"Less than a week huh?" Sabo said as the three watched the ocean.

"Yea, then they'll take me back." Ace said watching the sun, it was low in the sky but he should still have some time before he had to get back.

"Neh Ace? We're going to see each other again right?" Luffy asked looking at the older boy.

"Of course once I escape from Marineford I will come and find you." Ace said getting up not liking the idea that he would be forced back.

"We'll be waiting." Sabo said.

"Yea you should both join my crew!" Luffy said. "I'm going to have the best crew ever!"

"No way, I'm going to captain my own crew." Ace said if anyone would let him anyone who thought that they had a chance of controlling him would be coming out of the wood work.

"I think I'm going to join the revolutionary army." Sabo said sitting up to look at his friend.

"What? I wanted you as my navigator Sabo." Ace said Sabo was always good with that kind of stuff.

"No join mine!" Luffy said wanting the two on his own crew.

"Why should we?" Sabo asked indulging the younger.

"Because I'm going to be the Pirate King shihihihi." Sabo and Ace stared at the boy.

"Of all the things you could say…" Ace said not entirely processing the statement.

"ahahaha your one crazy guy, definitely someone to look out for." Sabo said laughing at the situation. Wait until Luffy learned that Ace was Roger's kid.

Ace stood up he had an idea, "Wait here a moment I will be right back." He said and ran back to town. Once he acquired the necessary items he went back to the cliff side.

"Oi do you know, you guys." Ace asked opening a bottle of sake. "If you exchange drinks then you become brothers?"

"Really!?" Luffy asked.

"Yea we might not have known each other for long and we don't know where were going to end up in the future but we will always have this bond! This bond can't be broken!"

"YEA!"

* * *

I know I am sort of rushing the relationship but I like the brothers becoming friends in their childhood.

But… YAY! There brothers again!

Please let me know what you think! Or what you think I can improve on!

The next chapter should be out soon-ish...


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry that it's a lot shorter than my others but I have had a lot of work to do and do not know what else to really add.

Thanks to those that followed and favorited!

And to those that reviewed:

Guest1: At this point I can say that Ace will use plants especially when he discovers he can make his own food…

Girl-Luvs-manga: I could never change that aspect of their relationship.

rodinaashraf: Glad you liked it!

Guest2: Glad you liked it! Ace might travel with them for a bit, still deciding on something for the sequel!

* * *

Chapter 21

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were again heading through the forest on the west side. It had been a few days since they swore to become brothers and the three were enjoying it.

Ace had already checked out the east cove and confirmed that the pirates were still there. He wondered what they were doing. Why stay on an island with a marine base? He put it out of his mind as they continued.

He had gotten permission to go to the festival tomorrow as the marines would be covering security for the event.

Luffy's captain was about another weeks sail away and would not be back when he had to go or from their last known location they were that far. It could have changed.

Ace though was resigned to the fact that in a few days he would be forced to go back to Marineford. Though it was okay. Once he got away from them he could see Sabo and Luffy again.

They continued to play in the forest. Luffy was still adamant about trying to beat the older two in a fight.

The results were consistent. Instead of their usual hunting that they normally did after their sparring sessions the boys had another idea.

The boys were now around a mock island of Marineford made from rocks, sticks, and leaves. Built by Ace so that Sabo could help plan.

Sabo studied the model. "Getting to the ocean is a no go huh?" He said looking at the arrangements of 'buildings'.

"Yea tried a few times I either get turned back by the marines or taken to Gramps or Sengoku." Ace said.

Sabo thought more, "Your zoan right?" Ace nodded, "How about flying?"

"I thought of that it's hard enough to find enough room to practice without anyone noticing. I also don't have a way to navigate. I don't want them knowing I can fly, for now they haven't even tried to teach me and I want to keep it that way."

"You could fly far enough out and then swim?" Sabo suggested, that way Ace wouldn't be in the air that long.

"If Kuzan doesn't freeze it all or even make a cage where I can't get out. I've seen him freeze miles of the ocean and then he could follow me on the ice." Sabo nodded thinking with the new information.

"So just get this Kuzan guy off the island!" Luffy said as though it were the most brilliant idea in the world.

"How on earth am I going to get an admiral off the island? He's _stationed_ there! That means he doesn't leave."

"It was a good thought Luffy but Ace doesn't have a way to get him off the island. But then there is what are the other marines going to do if he tells them to watch you?"

"I have no idea. I've just been trying everything seeing if something will work."

"We'll think of something there's no way we're going to allow our brother to be kept somewhere he doesn't want to be." Sabo said and Ace looked at him with slight guilt at the scars from the explosion. "Can it, what's done is done."

"Ne ne! Tomorrow's the festival right?" Luffy said board with the conversation.

"Yea, and I'll be able to stay for it. Marines are covering the security so all they will see is that I'm with others my own age. We just need to make sure that they don't look to deeply into it."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

"So this is where you were you brat?" The three boys turned to see twenty men armed with swords and guns coming out of the woods and surrounding them.

Ace looked around these were pirates from that ship, he recognized many of the faces from his spying. "What do you want?" Ace asked glaring, Sabo was looking around trying to find a way out. Luffy was tense as well seeing that his brothers were.

"Hahaha we were sent to abduct one brat, but luck seems to favor us. Grab them!" One of the men who appeared to be in charge ordered and the pirates attacked.

The three boys attacked. No way were they going to let themselves be taken without a fight.

Ace dodged the first blow that they aimed at him and returned the attack by punching the pirate in the head. He then had to dodge a hand that tried to grab him. More of the pirate focused in on him, he bet he was the 'one brat' that they were sent for.

He dodged another pirate kicking him in the head. He really wished he had his pipe. The extra reach would come in handy around now.

Or that he could use his devil fruit. Magma, lightning, or an earthquake would be really useful about now.

Sabo was doing as well as he was without the pipe both boys were good in hand-to-hand combat but the extra reach would have come in handy for him as well.

Ace turned to face his next opponent they needed to get away from here. Yes, he didn't want to be at Marineford but this was trading one prison for another and who knew what these pirates would do to him for trying to escape.

"GAHH!" Ace and Sabo turned in horror to see Luffy being held hostage by one of the pirates.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled as he went to help his younger brother unfortunately for him that gave other pirates time to grab his arm and pull it painfully behind his back. He was pushed onto the ground and his arms were bound.

He could see Sabo in a similar state also trying to go after the man holding Luffy.

The captain, or who Ace assumed to be so, walked up to him. The captain was older with a stern look, he bent down and grabbed his hair so he looked up at him.

"So you're Ace huh?" The captain said examining him, "Can't believe that a runt like you would have that power."

"Piss off! What the hell do you want!?" Ace said trying to bite the hand that grabbed him. The captain glared at him.

"Learn some manners kid." He said kicking Ace in the stomach causing him to land ten feet away from where he was kicked.

Ace returned the glare. He was picked up by other pirates and carried back to the man and thrown at his feet. "To answer your question kid I don't want anything to do with you. However, my boss Kidou does. It was just luck that we intercepted where you were going to be." The man said smirking.

"Leave Ace alone!" Luffy said.

"Yea get away from him!" Sabo yelled.

"Shut those brats up!" The pirates holding the two other boys gaged them. Sabo and Luffy tried to struggle with their bonds.

"Keep still!" One pirate was annoyed and hit Sabo.

"No stop!" Ace struggled until he felt a hit to his side. He winced he didn't know if anything was broken but it was likely.

"That's enough out of you be a good brat and we might actually feed you." The captain said hitting him again. "Take him to the ship." The man said.

Ace felt the hit on the back of his head and the world went dark.

* * *

So yea, that happened… Hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out soon! My schedule should lighten up soon so I should be able to write more.

Let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story! I tried to make this chapter longer since my last two were sort of short.

Thanks for following and favoriting!

And for those that reviewed:

Guest: Read and find out :)

Lulu: All I can say is that he will show up soon! Thanks!

Anon: Sorry it did happen...

rodinaashraf: Yes, yes he did. In my eyes he's still 10 years old with not a full grasp on it yet. And though he can use them there is going to be a learning curve for him. Now that school is winding down a bit I should be able to update more.

FireDRion: Mostly, there's still Kuzan... and other factors about to come into play...

* * *

Chapter 22

Ace woke up and looked around the first thing he realized it was dark. He blinked and nope he was probably being kept below decks somewhere. He struggled with his bonds. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied together. A gag in his mouth prevented him from yelling profanities to the pirates.

The pirates thankfully did use rope which worked in favor for him. He struggled for what seemed to be an hour trying to get the ropes off thankfully they didn't chain him and he had a chance to get them off.

He practically growled at his predicament. However the pirates tied him he couldn't get the ropes off. He was able to get his gag out at least then he could try to bite his way out. Ace took the moment to look around as his eyes adjusted the floor was made of metal and he tried to find the edge kicking the ground to move himself.

He winced when he aggravated the wounds the captain gave him. He cursed then with the injuries escape would be harder. He was forced to stop to do a diagnosis on his body.

Obviously his chest hurt where the captain kicked him, his leg also hurt but he didn't think that it was broken. It would hurt to walk though thankfully his head didn't hurt where he was hit. Pushing himself further he made it to the wall.

He cursed again bars, he was in a cage. His vision was getting better there were boxes around him.

"They seriously put me in the cargo hold?" He questioned looking around the cage was complete there was metal on the top. From what he could tell the bars went into it meaning that the door wasn't there. He looked around the bars more until he discovered the door.

There was a sizable lock on it. Even if he could get the ropes off there was no way he could pick that lock.

Ace sighed he guessed when he didn't show up tonight Kuzan would come looking for him. However the pirates knew he was here they might have a strategy of getting around the admiral.

He really wished that he could use his devil fruit right now if he could then he could just slip through the bars and burn the rope.

Though it was a good lesson for him he couldn't solve every problem with his devil fruit. Wait, if he was locked in then that would mean that the pirates couldn't easily get to him. If he pissed them off enough then they were likely to open the cage to 'punish' him.

He smirked. He had a plan.

Probably not a good one…

First he needed to get the ropes off.

* * *

Sabo woke up and winced, where were they? He saw Luffy sitting next to him also tied up.

Right the pirates. They took Ace somewhere.

He remembered watching helplessly as Ace was knocked out and taken aboard the ship while he and Luffy were taken to a camp the pirates made on the shore. They weren't brought immediately to the ship as the captain didn't know what Kaido wanted with them.

He had tried to struggle as he watched his brother be taken away. That was when he was knocked out. Luffy was also unconscious, it must have happened when he was out.

He looked around for anything to use to escape with. He struggled with his bonds. He hoped that Ace was okay.

* * *

Ace waited patiently (mostly, not really) for the pirates to come to check on him. He was an important hostage so they should want to make sure that he was at the very least still on the ship.

Finally the door opened.

Ace winced as the light poured in from the door and he got a good look at his surroundings. "So you awake boy? *hic*" A man said entering.

Clearly this man was not checking on him, Ace could smell the alcohol on him from across the room though maybe it could work.

"Obviously, you guys are so weak I am surprised it wasn't my narcolepsy that knocked me out." He said trying to goad the man into open the cage. Though he was still tied these pirates didn't want to take any chances with him.

"Hahaha, yep you got spunk kid *hic* Kaido is going to like that." The drunk said.

That was not how he planned it…

"Well why don't you let me out and I can show you that 'spunk', bastard!" He goaded the man was drunk he might do it.

"Haha, no can do brat only one that has the key is the boss. And he is not going to want to risk losing you. Try again when we're out to sea." The man said going through the boxes.

Ace decided to switch tactics since the man couldn't let him out but he might be able to get some information. "How did you people find out about me?"

"Kaido has a spy, not that it concerns you you're not going back! Though you might meet him anyway!" the man said leaving. Ace cursed kicking the bars of the cage in anger. The marines had spies that knew? He didn't think many knew that he was going to come here Sengoku tended to classify any information about him. Who was the spy though?

He leaned against the walls of the cage thinking. He needed to get out of here.

He looked around hoping that there was something that he could use to cut the rope then maybe he could break the cage.

After what felt like another hour the door opened again, he had been able to gnaw through one of the ropes holding him and was able to get untied.

He looked to see who had entered and growled at the man. Stupid captain.

"Glad I put you in that cage now brat." The captain said hitting the bars smirking at the kid.

"What the hell do you want!? Let me go!" Ace demanded hitting the bars.

"No can do. You brat are going straight to Kaido." The man said.

"No way!" Yes he did want to escape the marines but not when the pirates were not going to let him be free either. He did not want to think about what these pirates would do to him to get him on there side and it wouldn't just be lectures about being irresponsible for running away.

"You don't have a choice brat!" The captain said still smirking.

Ace thought what could make these bastards leave him alone, he smiled, "Doesn't matter now, I don't even have access to my devil fruit, do you think your boss is going to want me knowing that, you stupid bastard?" Ace said, 'get mad and open the door!' he thought.

"Ghahahaha, doesn't matter kiddo, there are several of those elemantia research facilities in the New World, and the base key is still the same."

Ace looked that wasn't the captain, it was coming from the man's pocket.

The man pulled out a small den-den mushi from his pocket, it had long horns and black hair on it.

"Who the hell are you?" Ace asked confused but had a sinking suspicion of who the man on the other side was.

"Shut up brat!" The captain demanded, "Don't you know who your talking too!?"

"No, that's why I asked, are you stupid?" Ace asked trying to provoke the man while thinking, 'open the cage already!'

The captain's face was red with anger and was starting to reach in his other pocket, "You annoying-"

"Enough! The boy's just trying to rile you up, you stay there brat, I'll come to collect my property at the meeting point." Ace glared at the phone while the captain smirked.

"What should we do with the other two?" The captain asked.

"There not needed, dispose of them, make it look like an accident though."

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" Ace yelled hitting the bars and ignoring the pain he felt.

The captain had enough and reached through the bars and grabbed his shirt. Ace was pulled to the bars and winced when it hit his injured chest.

"Listen well brat, you better get used to the fact that you belong to Kaido now. You better learn to curve that attitude of yours brat or he's going to beat it out of you."

"You hurt them and I swear I will kill you!" Ace said glaring at the man, though the effect was lessened seeing as he was still pressed against the bars.

The captain released him and smirked, "Let's see what that attitude is like once I kill them." He said and walked out of the cargo hold smirking.

Ace glared then looked down and opened his palm, it wouldn't be long until the man discovered that he stole the key.

He quietly opened the lock and slipped out of the cage. He did not want to be caught especially with an injured leg and chest he wouldn't be able to fight as well. He tried to take a few more steps and decided that his leg was fine for now and smirked, no way was he staying.

Ace carefully went to the door and listened for any activity, he wouldn't put past these people to also put a guard on him. He was after all an important prisoner.

He looked around, he didn't really know where on the ship he was, and he didn't see any windows or other doors. He decided to risk it and slowly opened the door.

Thankfully it was empty and he released the breath that he was holding. There was one lantern hung on the ceiling and he slowly made his way to the stairs.

The next level were more rooms, he didn't want to risk opening any of the doors in case of waiting pirates and kept moving.

He made it to the top of the deck and looked around. Were Luffy and Sabo somewhere on deck? Were they still on the beach? He hid behind more crates as pirates passed. Ace wished he had his pipe and could attack them, these were the bastards that attacked his brothers! His escape was still unknown which worked in his favor he could not get caught now so he just grumbled and continued to scan the deck. He really wished he could call on his phoenix powers now.

"Captain, the camp's been emptied."

"Good, alright boys were heading out now!" The captain said overseeing the rest.

"What about the other two?" A pirate asked.

"There not needed and we don't need witnesses or added trouble. Burn the forest." He said and smirked at his crew.

"RIGHT!" Ace watched in horror as the men light torches and through them at the now stripped campsite. Soon the shore was set aflame. From his hiding spot Ace scanned the shore wondering where his brothers were in the camp.

No time he ran to the back of the ship and jumped over to the beach and ran into the woods to have some cover, the last thing he needed was to be discovered before he could help them.

He ran to the campsite as fast ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg and was horrified to see how much the fire had spread in such little time.

He dashed into the fire he didn't care about getting hurt. "LUFFY! SABO!" He yelled confident that the pirates couldn't hear him. The fire was getting larger and some of the crates still at the camp exploded in the heat. He started coughing because of the smoke. Trees were starting to catch as well as the supplies left behind.

"ACE!" That was Sabo! He hurried toward the tent they were in. He was shocked the tent was on fire already. Damn. He ran in and started to untie his brothers.

"Ace your okay!" Sabo said concerned for him.

"How did you get away?" Luffy asked smiling.

"I stole the key to the cage from the captain, we need to leave now!" Ace said getting the ropes off the other two.

"We're glad you're okay. let's go!" Sabo said and the three rushed outside to see the forest engulfed in flames. Sabo covered his face from the extreme heat as he tried to formulate a plan.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Ace asked looking at the raging flames, Luffy looked around as well.

"Head for the coast over there there's nothing to burn on a sandy beach and those pirates wouldn't have stayed." Sabo said and the three boys started to move toward the beach. No he couldn't see the ship at all. He was glad he got out when he did otherwise he would not have been able to help.

Yes, he wanted to get away from the marines but his brothers were more important than his freedom. Even with these pirates he would have been enslaved by them. Kaido did just call him his 'property'.

The fire raged around them, with the smoke it was hard to see and breath.

Luffy was coughing badly, "Guys we almost there?" he said stopping.

"Soon, don't give up yet." Sabo said to the youngest. Ace cursed which way?! He heard a cracking sound and saw a tree start to fall. He pushed his brothers back.

The tree blocked there path. "Come on we need to keep moving!" Sabo said picking up Luffy who was still coughing and starting to have trouble moving.

The two boys ran another way that was clear. Sabo slowing down to stay near Ace. It was hard to see and all three boys had burns on their bodies.

They ran to another dead end. Both older boys collapsed to their knees.

"Ace any ideas?" Sabo asked looking at the collapsed trees in front of them blocking their path.

"None." He said coughing. His vision was getting blurry. Smoke was getting to the both of them.

With the raging fire and the change in the scenery they couldn't tell where the cove was or even if they were right next to it.

Ace fell. He didn't have the strength to keep going. He could barely breath. Sabo and Luffy were down next to him as well.

Was this it?

No, he was going to get them out of this. He pushed himself up or tried to.

No he wasn't going to let them die.

"AHHHGG" He yelled and pushed a force out of him. It caused the flames to turn blue and move away from them.

The world started to go dark.

"ACE!"

"BOYS!"

* * *

And here is the second chapter! The boys are free from the pirates but not out of the woods yet! And are all unconscious again...

Next chapter will be the last one for the island Arc! I hope you still enjoy this story!

And I will let you all guess who showed up to help them! Let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter and the conclusion to my Island Arc.

Thanks to everyone who followed and favorite!

And to those that reviewed:

Guest: I'm glad you like my story! I think it's easier for me to not make him so over powered since it's going to take him a while to learn how to use his fruit.

After this arc I am going to go back into more of his devil fruit so that people can see how he progressed.

Good guess on that…

Onee-Chan1999: Here you go! Ace still needs to get more power behind his fruit before he can really start to experiment with using different elements together, so soon.

BobbieBoo: Thanks!

Rodinaashraf: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And yes you will find out this chapter!

Lulu: I know, I don't do them often… I think… And yes, Ace was resourceful getting away from them, trying to out think the marines did help him.

Yes, I wanted to use more characters and he does have a link to Doflamingo, so I didn't think that it would be too much of a stretch to think that he would have passed on that information. And yes they do need fire-extinguishers.

I am still thinking about what power he would use and that will most likely be addressed in any sequel I do. For the Bubble heads I wasn't planning on addressing them that much other then maybe a brief meeting… But we will see.

Wait and see with Shanks.

To be honest when I first started writing I did follow cannon events then changed my stories around. I have a few that follow Cannon with changes but never posted them.

This turned into a long reply but thanks for the review!

Anon: Here you go!

FireDRion: Read and find out!

Girl-luvs-manga: Good guess! Read and find out!

Sailor Pandabear: Thanks!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 23

Kuzan looked over from the base at the woods. There was smoke coming from the east shore.

He sighed, time to work. Figures that his 'vacation' would end up as a working trip. Even if this was the only thing he had to do.

"I'll be back." He said to the marines who were starting to organize to protect the village from the fire.

"Do you need back up?" The commander of the base asked as marines were gathering supplies to build a fire break.

"Nope, that fire is too close to the village for anything other than an evacuation to work. I'll deal with it myself, beside how much do you want to bet that Ace got in the middle of that?" He said and the other marine nodded in agreement Ace was a little trouble maker. If something was going on chances were that Ace would find himself in the middle. Kuzan started to make his way to the fire hoping beyond all hope that Ace decided to stay on the west side of the island and that he was wrong.

He scanned the area with his Haki and then speed up his pace. Ace was there along with two others. Judging from where they were they were in the heart of the fire and trapped.

Their presence was fading, he moved quickly Ace had his power suppressed and would not be able to get himself out of there.

He used his devil fruit to move faster. He didn't care if he also froze the entire forest in the process. He should have kept a closer eye on the kid but with his power suppressed he didn't think that he could get into that much trouble.

* * *

Shanks looked at the island. He had decided to come back a week early to surprise Luffy and possibly kidnap another kid. Or two, as it were. He was sure that the marines and Dragon wouldn't care. Okay they would care a lot if he just randomly kidnapped the two. Dragon though would just demand answers first, and not try to just blow him out of the water.

He looked toward the east side of the island and one of his eyebrows raised, that didn't look good.

"Benn you see that?" Shanks asked looking to see a pirate ship leaving the island and smoke coming from a part of it. He didn't recognize the mark so they must not have been strong.

"I see it." Benn said frowning and trying to figure out what the pirate group was doing on the island with a marine base.

Shanks eyed the area. He could feel Yasopp and Lucky Roo heading for the area on fire. Why would they head there?

Unless…

"LUFFY!"

Shanks jumped off the ship and ran straight to where the boy was. Who cared if the ship had yet docked Benn could easily take care of it. He vaguely heard his second order the men to intercept the ship he wanted answers and they could give it.

He would leave them for now, if they had anything to do with what happened he would destroy them.

Scanning the area again, he figured that the other presences he felt were the boys that Luffy made friends with.

What was going on? Did Luffy have anything to do with this? That kid was such a magnet for trouble. He thought as he made his way through the town.

Damn it all! He thought continuing into the forest as the villagers started to prepare the area in case the fire spread. No one in the village paid more than a glance at the red-head captain running toward the fire.

* * *

The two men ran toward where the boys had fallen. They were in a race against the clock. They could feel that the boys were getting weaker.

'Hang on!' Each thought.

When they got to the fire Kuzan simply froze everything in his path including the flames. He had to get to Ace, his presence was fading fast.

Shanks coated his body in enough Haki that he would not be burned in the flames. Something like this would never hurt him.

That's when the two felt it. Conqueror's Haki. Kuzan realized who let it out.

"ACE!""BOYS!"

They both yelled at the same time feeling the release of haki. Shanks knew it wasn't from Luffy it had to be one of the older ones. Which in itself was not good the body needed to be under extreme stress in order to use haki especially at that age.

"It does fit." Kuzan said thinking about Ace's own history and moved faster. The situation forced Ace's haki out already something that was not supposed to happen until he was older. The boy was under enough stress already with just practicing his devil fruit the boy didn't need haki added to it.

He also remembered how Garp trained them, hopefully they could put that off for a few years.

The two reached the boys and grabbed their respected children.

"Aokiji" Shanks said holding Sabo and Luffy, he tried to make a go for Ace but Kuzan got to him first.

"Shanks interesting to meet you here." He said lightly cooling Ace's burns to momentarily sooth them. All three boys were now unconscious.

"Any chance we could convince you to let me have that boy?" Shanks asked holding the two protectively.

"There is no way I will let you have him." Kuzan said holding Ace. Thanks to Ace's haki most of the fire had left the area. "Garp would kill me if that happened."

"Well that is true." Shanks said remembering the crazy old man that dropped by his ship every couple of years, "Ace, want to be there though?"

"I feel that we have more important issues right now." Kuzan said referring to the state that the boys were in.

Shanks nodded and they went their ways. The three were all unconscious with terrible burns. If Shanks tried to fight then they would only be putting the three in more danger. There would be other times to get Ace but for now the three needed treatment.

He looked to the sea to see that Benn had captured the other ship and had its occupants tied up.

'Well better see what's going on.' He thought and jumped over to his ship.

"Oi Tom, James, I got some new patients for ya!" He said as his medical staff quickly took the two unconscious boys.

Kuzan made it to the base and only froze half the forest in the process. "Get me the key for Ace!" He ordered medics ran out and were starting emergency aid for the boy.

It felt as though forever passed before a marine came with the elemantia key.

He quickly unlocked the cuff. As soon as the stone stopped touching him Ace's injuries were covered with blue fire.

Phoenix his mind supplied.

Well, Marco never stayed hurt either.

Ace's eyes shot open. "Kuzan where? What?" He looked around, he was still pale and looked exhausted. He used a lot of power to heal himself, not to mention his own use of Haki.

"Calm down, you're fine." Kuzan said the marines around them were smiling that Ace was okay. They were starting to get attached to the little troublemaker. "Your friends are okay too. They're getting medical treatment on their ship."

"They were my brothers as well." Ace said looking over to where the fire had been stopped.

Kuzan nodded, "Well that's fine why don't you tell me what happened?"

Ace recounted the events of what happened leading up to the fire.

"I see well, prepare the ship were leaving and heading back early!"

"WHY~" Ace wined.

* * *

Shanks sat on a barrel as some of the crew was 'interrogated' to find out what happened. He was not liking what he heard so far. The opposing crew was half cowering under his glare.

"So you tried to trade Ace for an alliance with Kaido." Shanks summed up, through the 'trying to kill Luffy' part of their plan was what angered him the most.

Thankfully Ace got away, somehow. Once the captain realized just who he was dealing with he tried to offer the kid in a trade for letting them go not realizing the kid wasn't even here anymore.

No way was he ever going to let them get away with attacking someone under his protection.

"Loot the ship then you know what to do." He said, no one would get away with attacking one of his friends, especially someone he saw as his own son. He watched as the marine ship left a quick probe told him Aokiji was there. The marine probably pulled Ace early with the kidnapping attempt and his own arrival. He would let them go for now, no point in fighting an admiral after all of this.

He jumped over to his ship and went down to see the boys. His infirmary wasn't as large as say the Moby's, but it did suit their needs just fine.

"Captain." Tom said as Shanks entered. "Everything okay topside?"

"It's fine, how are the two patients?" Shanks asked looking down at the two heavily bandaged children. He knew it was dangerous for them to be out here but Luffy's mother was a good friend of his and Dragon needed to hide their son after her death. It wasn't his fault that Luffy decided that he should be on a pirate ship and not the revolutionary base since he wanted to be a pirate.

Shanks supported the kid, he was used to finding a safe island for the kid if they were going into a ruff battle. Dragon grudgingly agreed, but stopped by more often than Garp did. At least he didn't destroy walls when he showed up.

"Both boys have burn marks none too severe, but will take a while to heal. I would be happy if both got two weeks of bed rest. Luffy won't make it maybe two or three days after he's up, but maybe we have hope with the other."

"True to that. Though Dragon is probably going to want Sabo back." Shanks said, "I'll give him a call to have his men come earlier to get him."

Tom nodded he supposed James was in the back. Now knowing that the boys were safe he went to go give Dragon that call.

* * *

A few hours later saw Shanks sitting down with sake watching as the remaining of the ship burned. He looked to the sky and saw a large bright blue bird circling. More than likely trying to gain some information before landing.

"I wonder what he wants." Shanks asked watching as the figure flew closer.

"We were supposed to meet up with Whitebeard soon, could be he sent him to see if we were coming." Benn supplied.

"Or he's coming to join the crew?" Shanks said hopeful.

"No way in hell am I leaving pops." Marco said transforming and landing on the deck. Most of the pirates didn't didn't pay him any mind as he didn't come here to attack.

"Phoenix good to see you again but I don't think that this is a pleasure visit?" Benn said regarding Marco.

"I'm just here on some business though I am surprised to see you out here? You're doing?" Marco said looking at the burning ship wonder what happened.

"Yep, long story. So if you're not here to join me then what's up?" Shanks asked back to his easy and carefree self now that he knew Luffy was going to be fine.

"I'm looking for someone who's supposed to be on the island." Marco said.

"Who is it? Not like you to run all the way to paradise." Benn said.

"His name is Ace and we just got word that he was here, I promised him I would help him get away from the marines. I intend to keep that promise." Marco said leaning against the rail of the Red Force.

Shanks lost his smile, "You're late by three hours. They already set sail back."

"You're kidding me!?" Marco said rubbing his temples to prevent the oncoming headache how could he be late?

"How did you meet the kid anyway?" Shanks asked taking a drink and relaxing once more.

"I infiltrated a base in the east blue to see what the marines were planning with the increase in their presence on all of our territories. Ace fell through the roof, he was playing in the ventilation shaft." Marco said remembering fondly as Ace had fallen through the ceiling as he was about to break out.

"Dahahahaha! Well that kid definitely does not sound like marine material from what everyone has told me." Shanks said.

"If you were here why didn't you grab him? Ace doesn't want to be there and if you know about him?" He let the question hang.

"We had a more pressing issue, Luffy, Sabo and Ace were all caught in that forest fire. What happened was, those pirates" Shanks said pointing to the ship, "decided it was okay, to kidnap Ace from the island and sell him to Kaido, and kidnap Luffy and Sabo, and then tried to kill them with a forest fire." He said pointing to the charred and frozen remains of the forest. "Ace gave them the slip and we found the boys unconscious and covered in burns. If we waited to get the boys medical attention it could have ended much worse. Aokiji took Ace, and I took the other two."

Marco nodded accepting the reason though was still pissed off that he was too late to get here, "Since I can't catch up with them so I'll head back. Are you still meeting with Pops?" Marco asked formulating a plan to get a message to Ace the last thing he wanted was for him to think that he forgot his promise.

"Yea we're going to head there now." Shanks said. "You could stay for a week or so it won't take us that long to meet up with the old man."

"Hell could freeze over." He said and jumped up onto the rail and was about to shift when he heard another voice.

"Oi kid you need to rest." The three turned to see Sabo. He was covered in bandages and missing his hat and coat showing bandages on his chest and arms.

"No not yet! Where's Ace?" He asked clutching his side. Marco could tell the child was in pain. He jumped down from the rail and Shanks picked up the child.

"Sorry Sabo, when I got to you Aokiji was there as well and took him before I could." Shanks said.

"But..." Sabo started clearly trying to formulate a plan as his eyes shifted around the area and finally landed on Marco. "Are you Phoenix Marco?"

"I am come on you need to go back to the infirmary." He said he didn't realize the boys were this bad. Hopefully Ace had access to phoenix fire to heal himself.

"Did you come for Ace?" Sabo asked trying to get loose from the captain, he was not having much luck. Shanks was thoroughly amused by the child trying to escape him.

Marco took in the child. "I did but I am apparently too late if I just left a few hours sooner."

Sabo nodded, "It's just luck though, Ace wanted me to tell you: I know you're trying and I know you can't break into Marineford. I won't blame you if you can't help. That's it." Sabo said looking the other pirate in the eye. "Are you going to give up?"

"No, I have a few ideas on how to get him away from there." Marco said, now he really needed to get said message to Ace.

Tom from the medical staff walked up to the three. "Welp now that that's settled back to the infirmary for you and no more escape attempts or I will tie you to the bed."

"But I had know." Sabo said stubbornly as the door closed.

"Now you sure you don't want to stay?" Shanks said.

Marco responded by flying off.

* * *

Ace stared up at the ceiling trying his hardest to stay awake. After he had healed and his initial burst of adrenaline he was too tired to move. Kuzan had carried him to the ship and gave him to the ship doctor.

Said doctor was now attaching medical instruments too him that he had never seen before. Well it wasn't as though he had ever went to the doctor.

"What... a-are… you?" Ace asked weakly he was exhausted from healing himself. Apparently he needed to get much stronger in order to use his devil fruit.

"This is just to monitor you for now, it will track heart rate and your breathing. Get some rest now kid, when you healed yourself you used a lot of energy that you're not used to using." He said.

"Oh" Ace said still fighting not wanting to sleep just yet as the doctor put a needle in his arm. "I thought- I thought I healed from getting hurt?" He questioned seeing the needle.

"Well I need some way to keep you hydrated while you sleep I don't know how long you will be out," He said answering his youngest patient's questions.

Ace lost the fight to stay awake and fell asleep.

Kuzan looked at his youngest charge, "So what is your official diagnosis?"

"Exhaustion mostly, he healed all of his wounds with that burst, I have half a mind to find Whitebeard's number to question his nurses if the same thing ever happens with Marco. I have nothing else to go on but he should be fine after some sleep."

Remembering all the times he fought the man, "I don't think so with Marco, he seems to have more stamina."

"Well he should be up in a few days more than likely before we reach the island, I'll run a full series of tests just to make sure that everything healed properly, I wouldn't put it past the kid to have decided to piss off the pirates."

Kuzan nodded, he didn't put it past Ace either, "Let me know I'll inform Marineford what happened, that visit should be done by the time we get back." He said leaving relieved that Ace was going to be fine.

* * *

Well there you go! I hope you all liked the chapter! Next I am going to go into more of Ace's devil fruit and how he advanced in it.

Then the Warlords will be back I am hoping to introduce him to more of them so let me know!

Next chapter should be out soonish...

Let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone here is Chapter 24 for Trapped.

Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited!

And those that reviewed:

Lulu: thanks for the review! There probably is a fruit that does extinguish fires… not sure what other use it would have but it would have been handy earlier. I don't want to give much away so you will see this chapter with Marco!

If you want to write a story go for it! I don't know if I will touch upon that topic during the sequel but it's still in the planning phase. And yes Garp's hair will get increasingly grey hearing about all of the boys later.

FireDRion: Marco comes back this chapter too!

Girl-luvs-Manga: Oh that message will be coming. Just not this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24

Marco landed on the rail of the Moby Dick and watched as Thatch walked up to greet him.

"No luck?" He asked seeing the absence of a new little brother.

"No, they left early when it was discovered that Kaido sent some of his allies to kidnap Ace." Marco said jumping down from the rail and heading over to Whitebeard.

"Seriously? What happened?" Thatch asked as they reached the older captain.

"Pops, I'm back." Marco said as the older captain watched them approach.

"Welcome back son, judging by the fact that my ship is still quiet I would say you didn't bring a child back with you?"

Marco nodded, "Yea, they pulled him early, Kaido sent one of his allies to kidnap him, the marines got him back and they left the island early."

"I see, it's going to be harder now to get the information on where the kid is. Especially since now that Sengoku knows that Ace could be taken."

Marco nodded, "Yea, I also ran into Shanks he is going to head here."

"How did that visit go?" Thatch asked.

"As expected, I need to also get a message to Ace."

* * *

Ace watched the ocean through the window. They were headed back to Marineford again.

He turned when he heard the door open to see Kuzan walk in. "We'll be there in a few hours. Sengoku wants a report on what happened on the island and with the pirates. Are you sure that is what they said?"

"Yea he said he had a spy who knew I was gone and where I was going." Ace said he was stuck in the infirmary even though he was fine the doctor wanted to make sure. The fact that he had passed out from the exhaustion from healing himself was another reason the doctor didn't want him to leave. But he still insisted that he was fine and should not have to stay here.

"Alright we are going through the list of people who had access to that information. Unfortunately it wasn't labeled as classified so pretty much everyone who wanted access could have it."

"So you have no idea who the spy is?" Ace said. It was no surprise there, any spy would make sure that they were not discovered.

"Right." Kuzan admitted. It was one of the bigger blunders that had been made over the years. Everything relating to Ace was supposed to be classified including his devil fruit. Most marines just knew that it was a powerful fruit. To be honest though at the rate things were going the entire world was going to know soon about the fruit. Maybe he should just join Kizaru's betting pool...

Ace nodded well he figured as much as to how the information was leaked, "They also said I would probably get to meet them so it would have to be someone who could easily move around." He said remembering the conversation with the pirate.

"Yea that's what we're thinking as well. Unfortunately they covered their tracks pretty well so we have no idea who it is."

"Do I have to stay in here?" Ace asked using his best pleading face.

From the office that was attached to the infirmary, "Kuzan does not have the authority to release my patients!"

"I'm fine though!"

"No buts!"

"Sorry Ace I will come get you when we land." He said amused at his student's dilemma.

Ace turned back around to look out the window. After he woke up he was immediately taken to the infirmary on the ship due to his exhaustion.

Even though he could heal himself the doctors wanted to make sure that there were no negative side effects.

After another half hour the doctor sat down in the chair next to him. "Alright there does not seem to be any complications with healing yourself."

"So can I leave?" Ace asked though there was not much point in it since he could see the island already.

"Sure kiddo, if you feel any pain though go straight to the doctors on the island." Ace nodded and started to change back into his cloths.

He went up to the deck to see Kuzan laying in a lawn chair on deck.

"Ace did the doctor let you leave?" Kuzan asked teasingly.

"Yea he did I was fine." Ace said and looked at how close they were to the island. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"No"

* * *

As soon as the ship landed Ace and Kuzan went to Sengoku's office to give their reports in person.

When they got there Garp and Kizaru were already there.

Sengoku was looking out the window, when he noticed the two of them he sat down at his desk.

"I have some reports now of what happened but I want to hear everything." He said to the both of them.

Kuzan started with what he knew what happened which was that Ace was kidnapped and while escaping with friends he made on the island the pirates set it on fire. He also explained his confrontation with Shanks to reveal that they had ties with the boys.

"So Shanks both was there and Kiado had a presence on the island." His eyes were dark Ace couldn't tell what the man was thinking. "Ace what happened."

Ace nodded and told him everything there was no real reason to hide any of it. He told that he explored the island during the day, but did not mention anything about the pirates being there. He didn't want to know what would have happened if Garp learned that he knew pirates were there for the entire time. He talked about how he met Luffy and how learned Sabo was alive which Garp was happy to hear. Ace finished by telling about the pirates kidnapping them and the one drunk who told him about the spy.

He neglected to tell them about how the three were trying to plan escape attempts and dodged why he never brought the two up to Kuzan who would have probably recognized him.

Sengoku nodded, "Alright, so we don't have a time frame for when the pirates were on the island so we don't know when the information was leaked."

"Can Ciper Pol track the pirates we can see when they decided to go there." Garp said eating.

"Yes but we don't know when Kiado contacted them. If he knew they would be going there anyway or if he sent them."

"Ace why don't you head to your room?" Kuzan said, "There's not much else for you to do here." He said and Ace frowned.

"You just don't want me in the room." He said with a stubborn look on his face saying that he was not going to move.

"Ace, he is right I have received both reports so now it's just the investigation." Sengoku said. Ace looked to the older marine and sighed. He wasn't going to get anything out of them anytime soon. He nodded and left.

* * *

Kuzan looked to the door and knew full well what Ace was up to. "So other then the investigation the supplies on the island and the location of the marine base caused a limitation… oh he left already?" He said looking to the door.

"He probably got bored like that idiot." Sengoku said pointing to the now asleep Garp. "WAKE UP!"

"Oh sorry fell asleep." Garp said, "You were saying.

"There is one other thing, when I went to save Ace from the fire he used conquerors haki."

"WHAT!?" Was the surrounding reaction.

"To unlock it at that age scary." Kizaru said who had been silent for most of the meeting.

Garp nodded figuring that Ace would be able to use it. "He probably used unconsciously we can put off training it until it comes out more."

"I agree given the situation." Sengoku said, "This stays in this room only, if he unlocked that already I don't want to give the pirates any more incentive to take him."

"And if he loses control?" Kizaru asked.

"We can deal with that when the time comes but the boy was in a forest fire with people that he cared about what are the odds that that is going to happen again?"

"Don't say that…"

"I feel that would be best, if it starts to get out of control we can start training him in haki as well." Kuzan said.

The others nodded.

"That leaves the final matter that now, all the Yonkou and the revolutionaries now know of Ace." Sengoku said.

"Big Mom learned about him?" Kuzan asked and Sengoku nodded.

"When she took over an island she got into our files and Ace was mentioned, it wasn't complete so hopefully she does not have full information."

"Well it's not as though there going to form an alliance, they barely tolerate each other." Kizaru said.

"No you're right but until all of this dies down I am not permitting any more 'vacations' to marine bases or otherwise." Sengoku said. "Ace is due to start his new training regimen tomorrow we need to know more about what he can do."

The others nodded. Garp fell asleep.

* * *

Ace sighed as he walked away from the door to Sengoku's office. 'I guess they really did need to talk about that boring stuff.' He thought.

He started to wonder around Marineford with his newfound free time. Well he wasn't on the island anymore he could attempt to escape and there would be minimal repercussions. That stupid cuff was also off now. Now that he was back on the island he would be watched by more marines so they thought it was safe for him to not wear it.

He started to head for the ocean. He had found 4 blind spots that he could use in the months that he had been here. One of which he was not going to use to keep it hidden from Sengoku. That was the one he was going to use when he had a so called 'perfect storm'.

He smiled as he slipped between the buildings making his way to the shore. If the marines spotted him he would be followed and stopped. He found what he was looking for and opened the grate and jumped down to a water removal tunnel under Marineford. It was just a sewer mostly.

He moved quickly under the island moving toward the outflow making sure that the marines didn't notice him.

He was almost at the outflow pipe when the grate above him opened and he was pulled out of the pipe.

"Ace you just got back this is no time to be trying to escape!" A vice admiral said. Ace crossed his arms and pouted as he was carried back to the center of the island where the main building was.

He chose to remain silent as he was placed in the building. "Why don't you head up to your room you're going to have a long day tomorrow?" The marine said Ace translated it to: Get to your room and stay there.

"Whatever." He said and headed to his room in the center of the building.

He had seven more years until he had promised Sabo and Luffy that he would leave. He smirked maybe he should just mess with the marines as well?

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Ace is now officially back at Marineford. With Marco back at the Moby Dick. Shanks will show up again later. And what is little Ace planning on doing to the marines?

About Ace's Haki. I thought it would be okay to put that in since in cannon he unlocked it in the same way. He will be trained in it but at a later date.

Next few chapters will be Ace transitioning over his new lessons. After that is the next Warlord arc where I hope to introduce more of them.

After that will most likely be a timeskip to when he is older.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry I meant to have this out sooner but then I had this weird dream and decided to write a book about it...

Anyway, here is chapter 25 for Trapped, thank you everyone who has followed and favorited the story.

And to those that reviewed:

Girl-luvs-manga: It is he doesn't want to be there and he is going to start to take it out on the marines

Lulu: Thanks for the review! I don't think it would fall out, but maybe that's why his hair is white now? Yes Garp does knows that Luffy is on Shanks' ship. I still think that you should get one seeing as you can save the stories that you like on it :) Yep all of the Yonkou know about Ace and Dragon he knows too and that does sound like a fun dream, the reason why this is sort of late is because I had to get that idea out of my head.

I actually did hear something about that and it does sound interesting. From what I think that it might be true but I haven't seen when we would get that. I don't know if it's real or not but we can always hope that it is.

* * *

Chapter 25

Ace walked out to the training field where Kuzan was waiting for him.

He realized last night that if he constantly tried to escape then the marines would consistently catch him since they watched him nonstop.

He figured that if he didn't try to escape for say a month then the marines might let their guard down thinking that he was getting used to the idea of staying. It was worth a try. He would have to act though and that was going to be hard on him he didn't want to be here.

Kuzan looked up when he entered the training ground. "Well, you're early." He said seeing Ace.

Ace nodded, "Yep so what are we doing first?" Ace asked.

"First is target practice. You need to be able to hit you target with your elements." Kuzan said pointing to the different targets, "Once you get good at this then we will escalate to moving targets than to actual combat." Ace nodded, "Today though will be split from target practice and defense."

"Okay." Ace said looking at the different targets on the other side of the field not too far and he figured that he should be able to hit them.

"Good each target has a different element label I want you to only use that element when striking at them."

Ace nodded and got in position he could see the different targets labeled with the elements.

He fired off the first element which was lightning it missed the target completely and hit the wall. "Ummm." Ace said looking at his aim. He had no practice in this field and figured it would take a while to learn but he didn't expect to miss the target completely.

"It's all right don't expect to be a master at it immediately." Kuzan said and Ace got back into position.

He felt the energy surge and fired it. He hit the outer rim of the target.

"Better, you don't have to keep going with lightning, you know you can use other elements." Kuzan said.

"Why can't I just fire off a constant stream and then move to my target?" Ace asked that would be easier.

"What if you needed to hit someone without them seeing it coming? Someone who knows the attack is coming would be able to dodge and then turn around and attack you." Kuzan said resting on a bench. "It would also give away your position if you needed to hide."

Ace nodded it did make sense and kept trying next he tried water and shot a stream out at the target. He missed again and hit the wall, he did manage to chip it though.

He frowned he was better at close combat.

They continued this method until Ace was getting tired from using multiple elements he didn't feel tired before as he was not using his devil fruit to this extent.

"Better." He said after he was able to hit a few of the targets though not in the center. He was at least able to hit them and not the wall or passing marines.

"Thanks so what's next?" He asked though his breath was labored.

"Now we take a break. You still have combat practice next and I don't think you will be any good there if you don't rest, as you train you will build your stamina and will be able to go longer." Kuzan said laying on the ground getting bored of the bench since he couldn't stretch out on it.

"Okay," Ace said sitting down next to Kuzan there were some things he wanted to ask the admiral, "The warlords are coming again soon right?" Ace asked.

"Yea they are, Sengoku doesn't want you near them though so try to stay away from them."

"Why though? Don't they serve the marines?" He liked Jimbe and Mihawk though he was pretty sure the later was using him for his own entertainment.

"They do but the fact remains that they are still pirates." Kuzan said moving to see his student, "Some of them won't care but others will want to take advantage of you. They won't be here for another few months so I would put them out of your head."

Ace nodded relaxing. "Do you know what happened to the pirates that tried to kidnap me?"

Kuzan looked down at him, "They were destroyed you won't see them again." He said simply, not wanting to go into details about Shanks destroying the other crew. It wasn't as though he cared about it, if Shanks didn't he probably would have.

"Huh?" Ace said leaning back again so the pirates were gone he didn't feel too bad about it.

"Anyway there is the matter of you attempting to leave yesterday after we got back." Kuzan said raising an eyebrow at him, "Why did you leave them if you don't want to stay here?" The marine asked.

"They were going to hurt my brothers." Ace said, "I couldn't let them do that."

"Well at least you did escape them." He said, "So you would rather be here then with some pirates?" Kuzan questioned.

"Of course. I don't want to be here but that doesn't mean I am going to let myself be taken by any pirate crew." Ace said.

"Good to hear," He said and the two relaxed.

After another few hours the bell rang and Ace got up Kuzan who was asleep and woke up. "That's time why don't you go find Garp."

Ace nodded and left the admiral there to take another nap. After getting a brief lunch he walked around wondering where his grandfather was and what he could possible do to the marines. If he was going to play nice and attempt to not escape he needed a plan.

The times for his training had switched now that he had a zoan instructor, he would switch between logia, paramecia and zoan, in the mornings. In the afternoons he would spend the first three days with Garp in hand to hand combat and then sword practice the other three.

"Ace. We're training over here." Garp said and Ace followed him.

Garp lead them to another part of the base where there were several marines. Ace didn't think that they had been on the base for very long. "Alright you're all sparing with Ace today."

"EHHH!" Was the shock from the marines.

"Ah Vice-admiral, what do you mean?" One of the marines asked.

"Simple, Ace is going to fight all of you those who win have off the rest of the day the rest need to finish their training."

"And what happens if I win all of them?" Ace asked his grandfather.

"Nothing you have tactical training after dinner." Garp said. "But if you purposely lose all matches then I will spar with you."

Ace looked up at him that was new he usually had nights off and he was definitely not going to go easy if he had to fight Garp after.

"Alright first one up!" Garp said and a marine stepped forward. Ace went forward as well.

"Basic hand to hand." Garp said, "And don't be afraid to use all your power against him." The last part was directed at the marines who could not believe they were pitted against a ten year old.

Ace got in position against the marine. Both were unarmed and ready to go.

Garp started the match and the two went forward to fight. Ace easily dodged the first strike then moved in to make his own but was blocked by the man's arm, his shorter stature was against him as he needed to get in close to make a hit.

Ace saw an opening and took it hitting the marine in the gut.

"Ace wins." Garp said.

The other marine was helped up and another took his place. This pattern continued until there were no marines that he hadn't spared against.

Overall he won most of the time. He did lose twice when older marines were dragged in when they passed the training ground. However from the group that Garp originally grabbed he had won against all of them.

"Alright that's enough for today, clearly the rest of you need to step up your game if my 10 year old grandson can beat you." Garp said proud of his grandson and disappointed in the marines.

Ace figured it out, Garp grabbed the lowest performing Marine recruits to fight him. He accomplished two things Ace was able to spar and the others would get a wake-up call being transferred to the Grandline. These marines were probably originally from branch bases. "Ace good job today go grab something to eat and Sengoku will find you in about an hour."

"Sengoku?" Ace asked he only saw him a few times a month.

"Yea once a week you're going to be meeting with him." Garp said.

Ace nodded still confused what would the fleet admiral want with him?

After he ate he wondered around Marineford's main building. The building though was mostly a fortress. Sengoku was supposed to find him but he just decided to see what the marine wanted with him.

"Ace." He turned to see Sengoku.

"Hey, Gramps just said we were meeting not what about." He said.

"This is more of the academic part of your training," Ace just gave him a blank look, "Essentially how to manage supplies and such." He said and Ace already felt waves of boredom.

"Come on now." Sengoku said and Ace followed him.

Most of the lesson was Sengoku giving him problems and Ace having to solve them. Ace did so to the best of his ability. He never had much academic learning other than what Sabo was able to teach him.

He supposed this kind of information was important. Scratch that it was, if he was going to captain a ship then he would need to know what supplies and materials they would need.

While he worked so did Sengoku who, when not teaching him, was reading reports.

He finished for now and handed over his work, "What are the marines going to do about the yonkou?" Ace asked.

Sengoku looked up, "That is still to be decided, the world government wants us to reduce the power that they hold, but it must be done with extreme caution or they will retaliate." He said taking the work, "Ace to supply a ship you need more than food and not in that amount..."

Ace smiled and Sengoku sighed. He would take the small wins about messing with them for now. He was starting to formulate a plan to mess with all of the marines.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I hope to have the next chapter out soon! Also Ace is going to ramp up his pranking soon! Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
